El Diario de la Reina
by EsthefyBautista
Summary: Historia SwanQueen, Regina se ve sola y abatida por el dolor al regresar al bosque encantado sin su amado Henry, para tratar de aliviarlo, empezará a escribir un diario, el cual poco a poco logrará revelarle sentimientos que su corazón se ha negado a admitir... Sentimientos de los cuales es protagonista cierta rubia sheriff...
1. Chapter 1

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

**EL DIARIO DE LA REINA**

**Capítulo 1**.

_Y aquí me encuentro, una vez más despojada de todo aquello que amo, con el corazón hecho pedazos y sola para variar, en medio de este bosque que aunque debería ser mi hogar, ahora mismo se ha convertido en mi prisión. La verdad dudo que escribir todo esto sirva de algo, sin embargo es la única manera que encuentro para desahogar todo este dolor q me consume desde adentro, no quiero hablar con nadie, no quiero estar cerca de nadie, solo anhelo con cada resquicio de mi alma volverlo a ver, volver a abrazar a mi amado príncipe... Pero se bien q eso jamás sucederá, una vez más solo resuenan en mi mente las últimas palabras de Gold, palabras con las que ahora mismo me siento completamente identificada, "Los villanos no tienen finales felices"..._

Absorta en sus recuerdos se encontraba una melancólica Regina, con sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, plasmando su profundo dolor por medio de una pluma en un elegante diario. Por su mente iban y venían memorias de días felices, de dulces sonrisas, de abrazos y desayunos, de juegos, de historias, de noches en vela con su pequeño enfermo, de besos capaces de curar los raspones de rodillas, de regaños y reprensiones que le habían dolido más a ella que a su niño adorado... Una década de recuerdos pasaron por su mente en cuestión de tan solo segundos, y volvían en oleadas una y otra vez, haciendo que su llanto se acentuara y que su pluma volviera a aquel diario que sostenía firmemente entre sus manos...

_Desde el mismo día en que lo tome en brazos todo cambio, el vacío que había sentido por casi 20 años simplemente desapareció, a pesar de su llanto incesante, me hacía feliz tener a ese dulce ángel que llego a poner luz donde antes solo habitaba la oscuridad... Poco a poco fui aprendiendo a ser una madre, a conocerlo, a educarlo y con cada segundo que pasaba solo lo amaba mucho más... Y así fueron pasando los meses y con ellos los años, mi bebe hermoso crecía y se convertía en un valiente caballerito, el más dulce e inteligente de todos y con un sentido de la intuición que no dejaba de sorprenderme... Su pequeña cabecita empezaba a llenarse de ideas, el comenzaba a notar las diferencias, las anomalías del mundo que yo había creado con mis objetivos de venganza, y aunque trate por todos los medios de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, jamás pude conseguirlo... Y bueno, era de esperarse, tal vez el no había salido de mi vientre, pero si algo había heredado de mi era esa terquedad que no le permitía simplemente dejarlo pasar..._

Una sonrisa tomo por sorpresa sus labios mientras escribía ese último pensamiento, suspiro profundamente y continúo con su relato.

_Las cosas empezaron a ponerse algo difíciles con mi hombrecito, se volvía distante, y con frecuencia se revelaba, yo no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pensé que eran cosas de la edad, una etapa tal vez, busque ayuda, una terapia, pero nada parecía tranquilizar sus ánimos, equivocadamente solo lo deje estar, hasta aquel día en que sentí que mi alma me había sido arrancada del cuerpo... Mi adorado principito había desaparecido..._

Regina cerro sus ojos por un momento y sintió un escalofrió recorrerla al recordar la preocupación casi insoportable que había sentido el día que Henry escapó de Storybrooke para buscar a su madre biológica. Abrió sus ojos, sacudió un poco su cabeza y continúo...

_Entonces todo cambio, la noche llego y trajo con ella a mi pequeño de vuelta... Mi alma volvía a incorporarse con mi cuerpo, y envuelta en una nube de alivio al verlo, corrí a abrazarlo, tan solo para recibir un fuerte golpe cuando su rechazo fue evidente y unas pocas palabras bastaron para desarmarme, "He encontrado a mi verdadera madre" me dijo... Y ahí estaba ella, parada frente a mí. Sé que tan solo fueron segundos, pero yo los sentí como horas, solo pude contemplarla en completo estado de shock... Alta, rubia, ojos verde esmeralda, con su ropa totalmente informal y una expresión amable pero claramente confusa en su rostro, supe enseguida que sería un dolor de cabeza, un enorme y terriblemente atractivo dolor de cabeza..._

Una inexplicable sonrisa se posaba en el rostro de la reina, hasta el momento en que tomo conciencia de lo que había escrito. En ese momento se sintió completamente desorientada. -¿Por qué demonios he escrito eso? Se preguntó. ¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Realmente pensé algo así?- Su mirada se perdió unos momentos en el horizonte, claramente confundida por aquel pensamiento que sin querer se había colado en su cabeza. Cerrando el diario volvía de golpe a la realidad. -Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy- se dijo a si misma mientras guardaba la pluma en un extremo del adornado diario, a acto seguido movió sus manos haciendo que el objeto se esfumara. Se puso de pie sintiéndose algo mejor, pero aun con un nombre dando vueltas por su mente... Emma Swan...[1]

[1]


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

Hola, Espero que la historia les guste, al principio el asunto SwanQueen va un poco lento, pero es solo hasta que Regina tome total conciencia de sus sentimientos por Emma... después verán confesiones de lo mas tiernas... prometido... hoy dejaré 3 capítulos (osea el anterior, este y uno mas). Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones y sugerencias, cabe destacar que soy nueva en esto, así que me ayudará mucho saber que piensan.

**Capítulo 2.**

La noche caía en el bosque encantado, solo unas horas atrás habían llegado todos al castillo de la reina para darse cuenta de que el mismo había sido tomado por un intruso desconocido, tras la decisión de poner a salvo a su gente tanto Regina como los demás caminaron hacia el refugio que con gran amabilidad ofreció Robin Hood. Encontrándose ya en el mencionado lugar, después de haberse instalado y alimentado, todos decidieron que debían tomarse un descanso, fue un día agotador, por lo que sin más cada quien se fue acomodando y dejándose llevar uno a uno por el sueño... Todos dormían profundamente, todos excepto una adolorida reina, que al no lograr conciliar el sueño decidió continuar con la inconclusa historia que esa misma tarde empezó a escribir en su diario...

_Una vez superado el impacto de las hirientes pero inocentes palabras de mi hijo y del primer encuentro con la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, me volví a cubrir con aquella coraza de aparente control con la que durante muchos años me había protegido y tras brindarle una vacía pero convincente sonrisa le pregunte aun algo perdida, "¿Eres la madre biológica de Henry?" a lo que ella solo me respondió con un "Hola..." y una sonrisa que demostraba que al igual que yo, ella tampoco terminaba de digerir aquel momento... Sin pensármelo casi, la invite a tomar un trago de mi deliciosa sidra de manzana, y ella de buena gana acepto mi oferta preguntando si tal vez tenía algo más fuerte, era claro que ambas necesitábamos algo que nos diera valor para enfrentar aquella incomoda situación que no terminábamos de comprender... No tenía claro nada en esos instantes, nada excepto que no podía permitir que esa mujer de risos dorados alejara a mi niño de mí, en ese momento ni siquiera había podido tomar conciencia aun de quien realmente era ella, aunque sus ojos esmeralda me alertaban a gritos de quien se trataba, a pesar de ser más alta y rubia, había heredado los ojos de su madre, mi férrea enemiga, Snow White... Cuando por fin caí en cuenta de aquello simplemente no pude dejar de sentirme amenazada, la quería lejos, tan lejos como se pudiera, de mi hijo, de mi vida, de mi ciudad, de mis planes de venganza. Con tono firme pero cordial se lo hice saber, ella no puso queja alguna y teniendo claro que su única intención era el bienestar de Henry, se marchó..._

La morena se detuvo un momento para pensar en ese encuentro, no se había dado cuenta de que desde ese instante se le había grabado a detalle el rostro de Emma, era como si desde ese día pudiera reconocerla incluso al tacto de sus facciones, sin siquiera verla otra vez. Nuevamente estaba algo desorientada, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el pensar en ella la sacaba de la historia que había empezado a escribir?, se supone que tan solo lo hacía para recordar a su pequeño príncipe y con ello mitigar aunque sea un poco el dolor de su ausencia y sin embargo se había perdido en sus recuerdos sobre Emma...

_Por alguna razón que hasta el momento no comprendo, poco después de nuestro primer encuentro fui a visitar a la mujer que se convirtió en la causa de mis problemas, quería dejarle claro con quien estaba tratando, con una canasta llena de los mejores frutos de mi manzano aparecí frente a la habitación de Granny's en la que ella se hospedaba. Era temprano en la mañana, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarla como lo hice... Aun con el rostro típico de haber acabado de despertar, y vistiendo tan solo una apretada camiseta de tirantes y un minúsculo tanga rojo, me abrió la puerta... No recuerdo bien siquiera lo que le dije, solo sé que le metí un discurso acerca de mi manzano y sus cualidades mientras hacia un esfuerzo por recordar la verdadera razón de mi visita... Y es que encontrarla de aquella manera hizo que me perdiera de lo que iba a decirle y me encontrara a mí misma frente a su puerta sin más pensamientos que el de lo hermoso que lucía su rostro por la mañana, y lo mucho que se notaba que hacia ejercicio, pues tenía unos brazos fuertes y sus muslos firmes, torneados y..._

Regina volvía a la realidad, con su rostro envuelto en la sorpresa de lo que le estaba revelando a su diario. ¿Es que acaso se había fijado alguna vez en la rubia? No era posible, o al menos ella no iba a admitírselo en ese momento... Pero entonces, ¿A qué venía todo esto?... La reina estaba perdida otra vez, tratando de entender la razón de que su mente insistiera en traer de vuelta imágenes de la salvadora a su memoria, imágenes de las que hasta ese momento no tenía idea que había guardado... Imágenes que la hacían sonreír sin intención de hacerlo... Imágenes que desencadenaban en ella un sin fin de emociones que era incapaz de procesar... Tras unos largos minutos de navegar en sus pensamientos y aun sin poder entenderlos, la mujer de ojos marrones finalmente cayo presa del cansancio y aun con su precioso diario en las manos se quedó profundamente dormida, con una última imagen en su mente... La hermosa sonrisa de Emma Swan...


	3. Capítulo 3

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el último capítulo de la noche, que lo disfruten. Ya saben, sus opiniones son altamente apreciadas. :)

**Capítulo 3.**

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a caer, aterrizando sobre el bello rostro de la reina quien al sentirlos abrió levemente sus ojos almendrados. Había tenido una noche algo intrigante, sin embargo su sueño fue reparador. No obstante, al poco tiempo de haber despertado volvió a pensar en su hijo que ya no estaba más a su lado, este pensamiento otra vez abrumaba su alma por la tristeza que le producía. -Buenos días mi amado Henry- Dijo mirando al horizonte. -Donde quiera que estés- Trato de incorporarse en la cama y al hacerlo su diario resbalo, recordándole aquellas revelaciones que se le presentaron la noche anterior, Regina lo tomo en sus manos, lo leyó una vez más, sonrió para sus adentros mientras se decía -Es una locura.- Un suspiro salió desde el fondo de su pecho, y curiosa por averiguar a donde quería llegar su subconsciente, la reina tomo su pluma y se entregó a la escritura...

_Poco o nada me preocupó la presencia de la Srta. Swan durante los últimos días, a pesar de sentirme algo amenazada por su cercanía con mi hijo, me había dejado claro que se marcharía, pero tras mi inesperada visita y posterior advertencia (que más sonó a amenaza) de que abandonara el pueblo, ella tomo la decisión de quedarse... No podía entenderlo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarme? Nadie lo había hecho en demasiados años, así que me tomo por total sorpresa, me sentí frustrada y mis sentidos se pusieron sobre alerta, simplemente no iba a permitírselo, le demostraría con quien estaba tratando... Me las ingenie para hacerla caer en una especie de trampa, valiéndome del Dr. Hopper hice q a sus manos llegaran los archivos médicos de mi principito, los que a ojos del sheriff no fueron cedidos voluntariamente, fue detenida y encarcelada en cuestión de apenas horas, pero gracias a mi pequeño caballero quien fue a su rescate, ella salió libre casi con la misma rapidez con la que yo la había puesto en prisión... Lo menos que pude esperarme es que la dulce heredera de los Charming fuera a cobrar venganza por aquella jugada baja... Un ruido mecánico me saco de mis pensamientos mientras trabajaba en el estudio de mi casa, mire por la ventana y ahí estaba ella, con una mirada vengativa que ni yo misma en mis mejores días como la reina malvada habría mostrado. Motosierra en mano y con las peores intensiones, me vio, sonrió satisfactoriamente y empezó con lo suyo, mi pobre manzano fue víctima de su acto de retribución... Salí hecha una furia, echando verbos, quien sabe que cara traía, solo sentí que me explotarían las venas de la rabia que tenía... Pensé que eso la a intimidarla, pero ella simplemente me planto cara, me desafío sin temor alguno, me amenazo en medio de mi propio patio y sin vacilación... Me soltó una sonrisa que denotaba satisfacción, sin más se fue... Y aunque mantuve firme la mirada ante ella, no fui capaz de soltar palabra... Estaba perturbada, enojada y a la vez perpleja, la imagen de Emma con esa pequeña camiseta, sus piernas firmemente plantadas en el suelo y esa motosierra en sus fuertes brazos, me recorrió... Me produjo ira, me sacaba de mis casillas, ver ese rostro fino pero tan determinado enfrentándome sin temor, esos ojos verdes atravesándome como puñales y esa sonrisa ladeada que simplemente surgió de sus labios al verme sin habla, me saco totalmente de control... En más sentidos de los que ahora mismo quisiera admitir..._

Regina cerro por unos segundos los ojos, aun incrédula de los sentimientos que su propio corazón le oculto en sus profundidades. Emma le había movido el piso, estaba claro, le producía mucho más que simple ira, y se dio cuenta de que no le disgustaba lo que estaba sintiendo... -No, no es posible Regina- se decía a sí misma, pero lo cierto es que aunque lo quisiera negar, no podía, la salvadora le gustaba bastante más de la cuenta y solo hasta ahora se atrevía a tomar conciencia... -Es inútil- Pensó, con su mirada fija en el piso, mientras con tristeza se resignaba y dejaba de luchar con lo que su corazón gritaba –Ok Regina, te sientes atraída por Emma Swan- Se dijo. Este último pensamiento la hizo sonrojar levemente y a acto seguido cerro su diario, mirando hacia todas partes, como si temiera que alguien fuera a enterarse de ese sentimiento que albergaba en sus adentros desde hacía ya tiempo...


	4. Capítulo 4

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

Hola a todas y todos, aquí estoy de nuevo, con la continuación de esta historia. Aunque me quedé bastante sacada de onda con el beso en el pasado capítulo de la serie y mi Musa Swan Queen se desmayó del shock, he logrado resucitarla y aquí les dejaré dos nuevos capítulos que de verdad espero que disfruten leyéndolos tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlos.

Me encantaría agradecer a todos los que han leído mi fic, significa mucho para mi, en especial doy las gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme sus opiniones, o de convertir mi historia en favorita y seguirla, como saben, aprecio mucho cualquier sugerencia.

Sin mas que decir, pues los dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 4.**

Tras levantarse y alistarse esa mañana para volver a su invadido castillo, Regina trataba a toda costa de evitar que su corazón volviera a doler, sin embargo al ver a los dos idiotas juntos como siempre, profesándose empalagosamente su amor y a todos los demás, ya sea con amigos o hermanos, o al menos algún conocido con quien pasar estos momentos de incertidumbre, se sintió más que sola. Henry acudía a su mente incesantemente, por un momento se arrepentía de no haber dejado su corazón enterrado en el bosque como lo planeó en un inicio, pero sabía bien que esa no era la forma en que su pequeño héroe hubiera querido que actuara...

Su única esperanza en la vida le había sido arrebatada, a su memoria solo venia el recuerdo del escarabajo amarillo cruzando la frontera de Storybrooke y llevándose en el a su hijo adorado y todo lo que él pudiera recordar sobre ella... La reina abatida por su pena tomo una dolorosa pero firme decisión, acudiría a su propia maldición del sueño. Y es que simplemente no podía soportar más... Pensó en que a lo mejor un día su principito la encontraría para traerla de vuelta y que esa sería la única razón en la vida por la que quisiera despertar... Totalmente determinada fue a cumplir con su misión; debía llegar a su castillo por medio de los túneles subterráneos que se mantenían ocultos a la vista de todos, deshacer el hechizo de protección que bloqueaba la entrada a su antiguo hogar, y después finalmente podría descansar de todo ese agobiante dolor...

Al iniciar con su tarea, no tardo en notar que había sido seguida por el hombre cuyo hijo ella salvó esa mañana del ataque de un monstruo alado perteneciente a la malvada bruja que ahora habitaba en su castillo, sin embargo no dio mayor importancia a la intromisión del individuo, no le interesaba, mientras él no se cruzara en su camino. Tras un corto trayecto y una trivial conversación, ambos llegaron al interior del castillo... Regina estaba sorprendida por haber encontrado abierta la entrada que ella misma sello con sangre, pero simplemente prosiguió sin darle más vueltas, igual sus problemas estaban por terminar según ella pensaba... Sin embargo la historia tomo un giro inesperado al enterarse del parentesco que tenía con la invasora bruja y con su total insolencia, la había amenazado, a ella, a quien en un tiempo fue la temida reina malvada, eso no iba a quedarse así, sus ganas de vivir volvieron, junto con un objetivo, una atrevida bruja verde quien destruir...

La morena salió del castillo ya liberado, paseo un momento por uno de los enormes patios que rodeaban el mismo, necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, lejos de todos, ya que aunque tenía nuevamente una razón para soportar su vida, eso no hacía que el dolor por la ausencia de su niño fuera menor... Una vez que se aseguró de estar sola, hizo aparecer su diario y se dispuso a escribir... El recuerdo de su impertinente hermana desafiándola la enfurecía, pero el enfado no le duro mucho cuando sus pensamientos la llevaron a darse cuenta de que Zelena no era la primera persona que la desafiaba tan descaradamente... Decenas de momentos vividos llegaron a su cabeza como una oleada infinita, recuerdos de aquella mujer que había osado darle batalla más veces de las que podía contar, esa irritante rubia por la que su frío corazón volvió a sentir, ella y solo ella... Emma Swan...

_Por todos los medios intente alejar a esa mujer de mi hijo, intente que el mismo desconfiara de su palabra, sin éxito por supuesto. Hice que Granny la sacara de su habitación, pensando en que si no tenía un lugar donde hospedarse se iría finalmente. Pero ahí estaba como siempre, metiéndose donde no la llaman, la insoportable esa, Snow o Mary Margaret, da igual, la cuestión es que ninguno de mis ingeniosos planes funcionaban, ella no se iba y mi hijo no perdía oportunidad para buscarla... Y como era de esperar, los problemas no dejaban de llegar. Mi principito encontró al idiota número dos, el príncipe pastor... Debía encargarme de que las cosas se quedaran en su sitio, así que apenas recibí el llamado del Dr. Whale, fui al hospital donde había estado el seudo-príncipe ese desde que empezó mi maldición y al llegar me encontré ahí con la molesta y ridículamente hermosa Srta. Swan, quien iba acompañada nada más y nada menos que de mi desobediente favorito, mi Henry, y de la causante de mis desgracias, Snow... Estaba que me hervía la sangre por todos los inconvenientes que atravesaba en el momento y sin embargo no pude evitar notar que la rubia llevaba puesta una blusa de mi propiedad, la cual además era mi favorita y que paso a gustarme bastante más en su esbelto cuerpo que en el mío propio; la lucía impresionantemente, y aunque quise, no pude dejarlo pasar, con un mordaz comentario disimule lo mucho que disfrutaba de la vista de aquella prenda puesta en ella y así fue que solo le dije que disfrutara de mi blusa porque sería lo único que obtendría..._

_El día transcurrió, y como de costumbre los pegajosos esos terminaron por encontrarse (para variar), pero no iba a dejarme ganar, saque el az que guardaba bajo la manga, Kathryn, que como esposa del idiota, tendría todo el derecho de apapacharlo lo que quisiera y mantener lejos a la mojigata ex princesa, sin embargo la historia no pareció convencer a mi desafiante tortura, Miss Swan una vez más venía a plantarme cara, diciéndome que todo aquello no le cuadraba, le puse mi mejor tono diplomático y termine por convencerla de que las cosas no eran como ella pensaba, (aunque de hecho lo eran), pero bueno, con el problema de ese par de empalagosos resuelto, el desafío de Emma no me importaba, mi atención mas bien estaba fija en su mirada, en esos ojos que prácticamente me desnudaban (o yo lo sentí así), en esa voz que no dejaba de insinuar culpas, de las que ella por supuesto no encontraba pruebas y de esa pose segura, impasible y molestamente sexy que hacía que me esforzara por mantener la concentración y la firmeza de mi historia... Cuando logre convencerla al fin, solo quise mantener un poco más el contacto con ella, no supe que más decirle, así que terminé agradeciéndole por haber traído a mi bebe al mundo y soltando un amargo comentario para ocultar lo que me estaba pasando en ese momento con ella tan cerca... "Estoy muy agradecida por tener a Henry, porque no tener a nadie es la peor maldición de todas" le dije antes de irme... Por dentro sabía que eso la afectaría, ya que yo misma viví la soledad por años, no obstante después de separarme de ella, no pude evitar sentir un sabor agridulce. Por alguna razón hacerle daño a ella estaba teniendo un inesperado efecto en mi..._


	5. Capítulo 5

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

Una pequeña falla, pero ahora si aquí va el capi.

**Capítulo 5.**

Llevaban días en aquel bosque al que todos llamaban hogar, sin embargo Regina no parecía sentirse en casa, se la veía pasear por su castillo como una fiera enjaulada, siempre pensando en Henry, siempre sufriendo su ausencia, y aunque ya no lloraba, en sus ojos era evidente el sufrimiento. Eso sumado a las múltiples batallas con su recién encontrada hermana, a sus monos voladores invadiendo sus tierras y su profunda falta de apetito y sueño, habían hecho que su aspecto se viera demacrado, sus ojeras estaban acentuadas y había bajado de peso... Ciertamente todos los habitantes del castillo la veían apenas como una sombra, alejada de todo y de todos, sumida en sí misma.

A pesar de todo, la morena se mantenía firme, impasible ante cualquier amenaza, reservada como siempre y tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible con cualquiera que pretendiese abordarla. El único amigo y confidente que ahora tenía era su precioso diario, en el cual su historia había sido plasmada a detalle. Le había relatado cada momento que recordaba desde la aparición de la salvadora, cada instante en que su dulce tormento personal la había sacado de quicios, cada disputa verbal, cada golpe bajo, cada juego de miradas intimidantes, cada invasión de espacios personales de la una hacia la otra, cada momento de desesperación, de alegría e incluso de magia que había tenido con ella... Es que simplemente nada, incluso la dolorosa situación que actualmente estaba viviendo, lograba apartar de su mente a Emma, era como si hasta el resquicio más diminuto de su cerebro estuviera decidido a traer a la rubia de vuelta a sus pensamientos y esto la hacía cada vez más y más consiente de ese infinito océano de sentimientos que llevaba en su corazón por la insufrible sheriff... Sentimientos que sin duda se habían plasmado en forma de palabras en su amado diario. Fragmentos como:

_Y ahí estaba ella, mi dulce tortura, siempre valiente ante cualquier situación, ofreciéndome paz y confianza mientras me aseguraba que nuestro hijo estaría a salvo, que ella lo sacaría de esa mina sin un solo rasguño, y yo rendida ante la seguridad que me regalaban sus preciosos ojos aguamarina, solo podía confiar, creer en ella y dejarme llevar a la que casi se convierte en mi mayor locura, invadiendo sin ninguna reserva su espacio personal, me acerque a su rostro lo suficiente para que su aliento bailara sublime sobre mis labios, recobrando la cordura justo a tiempo para detener lo que mi alma deseaba que se convirtiera en un beso... ¡Oh!, un dulce y apasionado beso..._

Habían sido inmortalizados sobre las interminables páginas de aquel diario atesorado por la reina.

Cada día que transcurría en aquel lugar, hacía más y más profunda la necesidad de la morena por encontrar una salida, una forma de regresar a esas dos únicas personas que su alma tanto anhelaba... Su hijo y su adorada sheriff.  
Ya no solo era consiente de una leve atracción hacia Emma, ahora la mujer de ojos oscuros sabía a ciencia cierta que su ennegrecido corazón latía al ritmo de su insufrible y molesta rubia... Sus sentimientos estaban tan claros ahora ante sus ojos que simplemente no podía quedarse quieta sabiendo que ella, su amada, se encontraba en otro mundo, sin siquiera un recuerdo de la mujer morena... No, no podía con eso... Pero mientras buscaba incesante una solución, la única manera de sobrellevar ese majestuoso y hasta el momento oculto amor, era la escritura, y aunque era a su diario a quien dirigía sus palabras, con el pasar del tiempo, empezó a escribir como si su verdadera remitente fuera su preciosa Miss Swan...

_Recuerdo perfectamente aquella noche, esa en la que entraste la cripta de mi padre y por poco descubres todo sobre mi, mi magia, mi gran secreto... Te vi con él, con ese hombre que por años fue mi esclavo, te vi con él y mi mundo se vino abajo, estaba hecha un demonio por dentro y no precisamente por el peligro de ser descubierta, sino por los celos cegadores que sentí en ese momento, no por él obviamente, sino por ti. La simple idea de saberte suya me descomponía y me enfermaba (aun lo hace), no podía con eso, perdí el control y te ataque, no sé cómo fui capaz de agredirte, mi corazón se oprimió tortuosamente al contacto de mi mano con tu rostro, y a los pocos segundos recibí la réplica de tu parte, ¡y vaya replica!... Mi dulce princesa, tenías un mortal gancho que casi me desencaja la mandíbula... Pero el mayor dolor no vino del contundente golpe de tu mano, sino de la clara realidad de tu desprecio hacia mí, con ese golpe, fue mi corazón el que se rompió, con tal fuerza, que decidí bloquearme de todo sentimiento positivo hacia ti... Pero como vez, aquí me encuentro, apreciando el total fracaso de ese propósito tan particular, aquí estoy como cada agonizante día, profesándote mi amor... Amándote lejos, desde el silencio... Mi adorada Emma Swan..._

perdón por el error, estoy subiendo el capi desde celular, por eso creo que no se subió bien, mil disculpas, espero que les haya guatado.


	6. Capítulo 6

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

Hola hola mis amores... como estan?... espero que super bien. Bueno, aquí me encuentro de nuevo con un capítulo mas de esta historia, me he puesto algo romantica, por lo que este capítulo y posiblemente el que sigue serán un tanto dulzones.

Me encataría agradecer a todos mis lectores, sin ustedes esta historia no existiría. En especial, quiero expresar mi sincera gratitud a todos los que me regalan un minutito de su tiempo para comentar o seguirme, este capi va dedicado con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.

En sus comentarios pude ver que les intriga un poco que nuestras chicas no puedan verse, lo que les puedo decir es que el ansiado encuentro llegará, en su momento. Les pido un poquito de paciencia, ya verán como el amor de nuestras bellezas hará que las cosas giren como debe ser.

No les aburro mas, que disfruten el capi.

**Capítulo 6.**

Amanecía en el bosque encantado, un nuevo día le esperaba a la ex reina malvada, como cada mañana, despertó antes que el resto de habitantes del castillo, se colocó uno de sus hermosos vestidos y se dirigió a uno de sus enormes jardines, llevando con ella su amado diario, el cual cada día se veía más y más henchido, no solo de palabras, sino de preciados momentos, de historias y sobre todo de amor... Se sentó a la sombra de un majestuoso manzano, habiendo tomado antes uno de sus frutos. Saludo a la distancia a su familia. -Buenos días mi príncipe, buenos días mi amor- un suspiro escapo desde su corazón. Se había convertido en un hábito saludar a Henry y Emma al levantarse y desearles buenas noches antes de dormirse, en el fondo la morena guardaba la esperanza de que donde quiera que estuvieran los dueños de su alma, la escucharían... Abrió su diario y se dispuso a escribir...

_Bueno princesa, llegamos a un día difícil, un día en el que mis sentimientos se batían en una batalla campal, era todo tan confuso para mí... Debía alejarte, estabas a punto de descubrirme, todo se me iba por la borda, no sabía que hacer... O mejor dicho sabía perfectamente que hacer, pero no quería hacerlo. La maldición del sueño que use una vez con tu madre era una solución a mis problemas, pero usarla en ti me causaba un amargo dolor, al que claramente debí ignorar, en mi mente repetía una y otra vez que no sentía nada por ti, que debía deshacerme de ti, que solo eras un obstáculo y que te borraría de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, una voz dentro de mí me pedía con la misma intensidad que me detuviera, y cuando al fin me decidí por usar la maldición, esa misma parte de mi tuvo la esperanza de que no funcionara... _

_Cuando llegaste a mi casa ese día y me dijiste que te ibas de Storybrooke, fue como si mi interior se desarmara poco a poco, tortuosamente, y como era de esperarse yo solo pude poner mi mascara de frialdad... Una sonrisa fingida y falsa amabilidad, junto con un postre maldito fue lo que te regale para tu viaje, pero aun habiendo tomado tal decisión, habiendo sido tan cruel como para querer maldecirte, había un pequeño haz de luz en medio de todo este camino oscuro, una buena intensión (a mi manera claro está) y esa era que no te fueras, lo reprimí y mil veces me lo negué, pero en realidad fue ese el motivo por el cual finalmente me decidí a darte esa maldición. Mi amada, fui egoísta una vez más, pero es que simplemente no podía dejar que te marcharas; aun dormida, inconsciente, quería poder ver tu rostro cada día... _

_Un pensamiento cruzo fugaz por mi mente, uno imposible, mi corazón me decía "a lo mejor tu misma puedes despertarla Regina, quizá un día" pero enseguida la realidad cayó sobre mí con todo su terrible peso, tú, mi princesa adorada, jamás podrías amarme... _

_Después recibí la noticia que me helo la sangre. Mi bebé, mi dulce bebé, fue quien cayó en mi maldición. ¡Dios Emma!, no sabes cuánto me odie al verlo ahí, pálido, casi sin vida, quise morir... Y luego el momento de la verdad, me sacaste de un brazo de la sala, me zarandeaste, y habría preferido que me golpearas hasta cansarte, a tener que confirmarte que todo era verdad y que todo era mi culpa... Y aun así, mi salvadora, tú, con ese bello corazón de oro, solo lo dejaste pasar, y fuiste conmigo a buscar la forma de salvar a nuestro hijo. Tan valiente y temeraria, enfrentaste a la bestia que poseía la poción de amor verdadero y me salvaste de la trampa de Rumple... Cuando llegamos de vuelta con Henry y vi esas máquinas detenerse, indicando que ya no habían signos vitales, me rompí, mi niño hermoso se fue, y con el mi vida. Hasta que con un beso lo salvaste, y con él a mí... Me despedí de mi príncipe, porque pensé que jamás lo vería otra vez. Mi maldición estaba rota, mi magia no volvía y todos querían lincharme, debía irme. _

_Al llegar a casa una vez más la verdad me partía en mil piezas... Ya lo sabías todo, ya conocías mi maldad, tu mi sheriff, y al enterarte, supe que jamás podrías ser mi final feliz... _

Este en particular era un recuerdo terriblemente doloroso para Regina, escribir sus verdaderos sentimientos en ese momento, le recalcaba que su adorada salvadora nunca sería suya, sin embargo, siempre había una pequeña parte en ella que le gritaba que no perdiera la esperanza, que se aferrara a las señales...

_Ese día, mi amor, me diste más de una sorpresa, y no todas fueron dolorosas. Por la tarde, cuando todos querían venganza y fueron a por mí, a mi casa, llegaste como todo un valiente caballero, me salvaste, me defendiste cuando más lo necesite, y luego lo volviste a hacer, cuando Gold envió a su espectro para llevarse mi alma... _

_Me defendiste de tu padre, que se puso pesado justo después del encuentro con el espectro, en la celda._

_Lo más sorprendente fue cuando activaste mi magia, con tan solo tocarme. No tienes idea de todo lo que sentí ante ese pequeño toque, una calidez que me llenaba, ahí justo donde la vida me dejó vacía; era como si tu magia rodeara mi corazón negro y duro y lo acariciara suavemente, sentía fluir tu esencia en mis venas, no hay palabras, soberana mía, para expresar lo que me hiciste sentir. Cuando pasó, mi dulce Emma, solo confirmé con toda claridad esa verdad que no me he atrevido a enfrentar, esa verdad mi princesa, es que te amaba, que te amo, y que te amare hasta el fin de los tiempos..._


	7. Capítulo 7

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

COMO HAN SIDO TAN LINDOS CONMIGO, LES DEJARÉ UN CAPI MAS DE REGALITO... ESPERO QUE LA MUSA SWAN QUEEN QUE LLEVO DENTRO ME DE INSPIRACIÓN PARA CONTINUAR PRONTO... OJALÁ NO ME LA DEJEN EN SHOCK CON OTRO BESO OUTLAW QUEEN... QUE DE VERDAD ME QUITÓ TODAS LAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR EL DOMINGO ANTERIOR...

ES QUE NO ME ENCAJA ESA HISTORIA... ME PARECE TAN ARTIFICIAL... ALGO NO FLUYE... PERO BUENO, OJALA ADAM Y EDDY NOS HAGAN EL FAVOR DE DARSE CUENTA DE LA QUÍMICA INFINTA ENTRE NUESTRAS NIÑAS... MIENTRAS, VIVAMOS DEL FANFIC... HEHEHE :)

AHI LES VA EL CAPI...

**Capítulo 7.**

**_-Esa verdad mi princesa, es que te amaba, que te amo, y que te amare hasta el fin de los tiempos…-_**

-Regina…!- Se sobresaltó. -¿Pero, qué demonios?- Una conmocionada Emma despertaba de golpe tras la intromisión del hermoso rostro y la sensual voz de una desconocida en sus sueños. Una morena, de ojos chocolate y labios rojos, con una sexy cicatriz sobre ellos, a la cual no recordaba haber conocido jamás, irrumpió de repente en un vívido sueño, del cual si no hubiera sido porque al despertar se vio en su cama, habría jurado que era real.

Habían pasado poco más de seis meses desde que su nueva y extremadamente buena vida (cortesía de Regina) había empezado, eran apenas las 7:30, faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos aun para que sonara su despertador, pero la repentina visión que había llegado tan abruptamente a su subconsciente la dejó algo confundida. Sabiendo que no podría volverse a dormir, bajó a la cocina, se preparó un chocolate con canela y mientras disfrutaba de este, intentaba recordar donde había visto a esa mujer… se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, sin lograr que su memoria le diera una imagen clara de ese rostro, esa voz, o ese nombre que había pronunciado con tanta desesperación al despertar, que no se dio cuenta de que Henry se había levantado y ahora se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Pasa Algo?- dijo el pequeño, sobresaltándola una vez más. –Estás muy pensativa.- a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, -Hola chico, nada grave, solo he tenido un sueño un poco loco.- Le sirvió una taza de chocolate igual que la suya al muchacho y siguieron conversando. –mmm… y ¿cómo ha sido ese sueño?- preguntó Henry. –Fue repentino y muy fugaz, había una mujer que me miraba fijamente y me dijo... algunas cosas que no recuerdo.- mintió Emma, prefirió no contarle a su hijo de la apasionada declaración de la morena. –La cuestión es que fue todo muy real, como si ella estuviera sentada al borde de la cama, mirándome mientras me hablaba y he despertado de un salto.- se quedó mirando hacia ninguna parte. –Qué extraño.- concluyó el joven. A lo mejor la conoces de algún lado. –A lo mejor…- dijo Emma, dando por terminada la conversación, terminaron su chocolate y fueron a prepararse, era sábado y tenían planeado ir de paseo, por lo que no perdieron tiempo. Cuando la rubia volvió a su cuarto y miró hacia su cama aun pensando en el confuso sueño, las palabras de aquella hermosa morena volvían a resonar en cada resquicio de su mente… "Esa verdad mi princesa, es que te amaba, que te amo, y que te amare hasta el fin de los tiempos…" -Regina… ¿de dónde te conozco?- preguntaba para sus adentros.

A la sombra de su manzano se encontraba la reina, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonriente, esa mañana, se veía radiante. Y no era para menos, había soñado con su amada princesa, la había visto en su apartamento, aun dormida como un ángel, le había dedicado palabras de amor y había escuchado como ella pronunciaba fuerte y claro su nombre al despertar. A pesar de ser solo un sueño, para Regina era especial, era la primera vez que soñaba con Emma y había sido tan claro, tan realista, que no importaba que hubiera despertado, el rostro de su sheriff adorada quedó grabado a fuego en su mente y eso alegraba su mañana.

Como cada día desde que llegó al bosque encantado, hizo aparecer su diario, al cual le había tomado un inmenso cariño y empezó a animadamente escribir.

_Hola de nuevo preciosa, sabes, aunque me salga un poco de la historia que te contaba anoche, quiero decirte que por primera vez en todo este tiempo he podido ver tu hermoso rostro otra vez, en mis sueños claro está, pero ha bastado para que mi corazón se dé un respiro de tanta tristeza, de tanta nostalgia, de tanta soledad. Has dicho mi nombre en esa hermosa visón subconsciente que he tenido de ti, he podido escuchar tu voz melodiosa llamándome. Ha sido algo increíble. Te he echado tanto de menos Emma, no recuerdo nunca haberte extrañado tanto, bueno, si una vez. Durante el tiempo que estuviste aquí, en este mismo bosque, cuando caíste en el portal del sombrero de Jefferson, por salvarme de ese monstruoso ser que fue enviado a por mi alma. Cada día que pasaba desde que te vi desaparecer en ese agujero era angustiante para mí, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, no supe de ti por un gran tiempo, estaba preocupada, me dije una y mil veces que era por Henry, por lo que él sentiría si no regresabas, y lo era en parte, pero lo que mas me aterraba era que estabas en esa desolada tierra que dejé atrás y para colmo, con la loca de mi madre tras de ti. Estaba enloqueciendo, sin encontrar una forma de ayudarte a volver sin dejar oportunidad de que Cora llegara a Storybrooke, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo mucho que temía a mi madre. _

_Cuando por fin supe que volvías, Gold apretó desmesuradamente el botón que encendía mis miedos, decía que mi madre seguro te venció, que sería ella quien llegaría por ese portal. Tanto insistió, que llegué a creerle, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, estaba deshecha y muerta del susto, mi madre era un demonio, no quise pensar en que podría haberte hecho, o en que le haría a Henry si llegaba a nuestro mundo, así que tomé la decisión de ayudar a Gold a sellar el portal para que Cora no saliera con vida si pasaba. _

_Por suerte para ambas, nuestro hijo es un creyente asiduo. Vino a pedirme desesperadamente que deshaga el hechizo porque estaba convencido de que venciste a su abuela, de que serías tú la que saldría por ese portal. Solo de pensar en volver a ver tu carita de ángel desafiándome, de escuchar tu voz reprocharme en una de nuestras eternas disputas, de sentir tu cálido aliento cerca de mi rostro mientras invades mi espacio personal, me hizo llenarme de fe y con todas mis fuerzas me propuse destruir el conjuro que habíamos creado para sellar la entrada. Me costó mucho lograrlo, pero cuando caí rendida, la magia destructora había sido aniquilada, yo solo rogaba que si venías en camino, no hubieras pasado el portal hasta que estuvo despejado, no soportaba la idea de que tal vez habrías muerto a causa de ese hechizo, o de mi madre, o de cualquier otro de los peligros de ese mundo salvaje y desolado._

_Pasaron segundos, aunque yo los sentí eternos y de repente un ruido proveniente del pozo me hizo dirigir la mirada hacia allí, hacia ese mismo agujero del que te encontrabas saliendo. Lo habías logrado, mi felicidad no podía ser mayor, era como si de repente la vida volviera a colarse por mi cuerpo, estaba agotada, demasiado fatigada para levantarme a recibirte como se debía, pero no podía ser más feliz._

_Después de unos minutos te vi acercarte a mí, mi mente se nublo, había tantas cosas que te quería decir, quería saltar a tus brazos y apretarte contra mí, quería llenarte de besos y expresarte lo feliz que me hacía tu regreso. Pero no podía, obviamente habrías pensado que estaba loca, me hubieras apartado (y yo no hubiera podido soportar tu rechazo) así que lo único que pude hacer fue darte la bienvenida, disfrutando cada segundo de tu divina presencia._

No habrían palabras suficientes para describir la belleza que reflejaban los ojos de la reina en ese momento, su sonrisa brotaba como una flor en primavera, desde el fondo de su corazón. Estaba enamorada, se sentía tan dichosa de haber compartido aunque fueran esos fugaces momentos con la exasperante rubia. No deseaba nada más que poder volver a verla, aunque fuera solo en sus sueños...

ESPERO NO HABERLAS DEFRAUDADO... SUS OPINIONES, CRÍTICAS Y SUGERENCIAS SERÁN GRATAMENTE APRECIADAS... HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ;)


	8. Capítulo 8

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS MIS FIELES LECTORES, HOY HA SIDO UN DÍA MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI, YA QUE HE SIDO HONRADA AL SABER QUE UNA DE LAS GRANDES ESCRITORAS DE FAN FICTION, A QUIEN ADMIRO MUCHO ADEMÁS, SE ENCUENTRA LEYENDO EL FIC Y QUE ADEMÁS LE HA GUSTADO. ESO ME HA EMOCIONADO MUCHISIMO Y HA HECHO A MI MUZA SWAN QUEEN BRILLAR POR LA INSPIRACIÓN HEHEHE... ASÍ QUE HOY HABRÁ PREMIO, PUBLICARÉ 3 CAPIS. :)

QUIERO EXPRESAR MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS USTEDES POR LEERME, ES GRACIAS A USTEDES QUE ESTA HISTORIA HA CONTINUADO, EN ESPECIAL A QUIENES ME HAN REGALADO UN COMENTARIO O ME HAN MARCADO COMO FAVORITA Y SIGUEN MI HISTORIA, NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI COMO ESCRITORA NOVATA DE FICS.

ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN A CONTINUACIÓN DE LOS CAPIS QUE VIENEN... CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA USTEDES. :D

**Capítulo 8.**

Una cruenta batalla había sido librada ese día, Zelena había atacado el reino en otro de sus intentos por robar el corazón de su hermana. Regina por su parte, había estado imponente, con su magia a toda potencia, protegió a los habitantes de sus tierras de la bruja y además del oscuro, quien ahora era la marioneta personal de esta.

Muchos cayeron durante esta épica lucha, muchos resultaron heridos, muchos perdieron sus hogares. Era una tragedia en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero al menos lograron repeler tan cruel ataque y conservar el preciado corazón que la bruja tanto ansiaba.

La gente veía ahora a la reina como una heroína, a pesar de las pérdidas, la apreciaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Y es que no era para menos, la morena había estado a la altura de los grandes héroes, sin importarle que incluso su vida se viera en peligro. Todos podían ver el cambio radical de aquella a quien por años temieron, ahora simplemente la admiraban.

Después de un merecido baño y una cena digna, Regina se despedía de Snow, Charming y Red, con quienes había compartido la velada y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, escuchó la suave voz de Snow. –Ha estado increíble, ¿han visto el enorme escudo que ha creado?, ha derrotado al oscuro y a su hermana psicópata con una mano, mientras protegía al pueblo con la otra.- decía la pequeña morena, gesticulando abiertamente para demostrar su admiración hacia la que un día fue su madrastra. –De verdad ha sido sorprendente.- Respondió Red, sonriéndole tiernamente.

La reina continuó su camino hasta llegar a su habitación, iba sonriendo, feliz por los halagos de su ex hijastra, a quien ahora le había tomado cierto cariño. Se puso un bonito camisón de seda, se recostó y aunque estaba cansada, en su mente habían pensamientos rodando, memorias de días difíciles, como el que acababa de vivir, que quería desahogar, por lo que con un movimiento de sus finos dedos, hizo aparecer su adorado diario entre una nube de humo púrpura.

_Hola princesa, hoy he tenido un _[1] _día de esos que preferirías no recordar, pero que no se te olvidarían jamás. Las cosas con la bruja de mi hermana se han puesto bastante retorcidas. A veces pienso que lo de psicópatas viene de familia (dolorosamente, debo incluirme). Zelena es una digna oponente y hoy me ha dado más de un dolor de cabeza. En cuanto a magia, es bastante poderosa, pero en cuanto a táctica y estrategia, ahí sí que se queda corta, siempre puedo ir un paso adelante, tal vez sea por todo lo que aprendí cuando me enfrenté a mi madre._

_Recuerdo muy bien lo meticulosa que era, una estratega brillante, que sabía de sobra dónde y cuándo golpear. Cuando llegó a Storybrooke, aprendí a las malas esa lección. Ella daba sus pasos uno a uno, sin errores, primero me inculpó por la supuesta muerte de Archie, hizo que todos me señalaran y me juzgaran, para que me sintiera como una basura, para que el rechazo me dejara sola y destruida, así estaría vulnerable y receptiva para ella... Lo que ella no entendía, es que el rechazo de la gente ya me daba igual, estaba tan acostumbrada a ser vista como un monstruo, que ni siquiera me importaba. Pero lo que si me dolía a fondo en el alma era la desconfianza de quienes amaba, Henry y tú._

Con cierto dolor aun presente, la morena recordaba el daño que le causó su amada con su falta de confianza, pensaba en que Emma y su opinión equivocada, eran la causa de su intención más profunda de demostrar su inocencia. Y es que poco o nada le importaba que el mundo la llamara asesina, pero que su princesa pensara eso, le partió el corazón.

_No ha habido en mi vida momento más angustioso que ese en el que desde mi auto, oculta, pude ver cómo le contabas a nuestro hijo del asesinato de Archie, de cómo habías visto que yo acabé con su vida, vi a mi príncipe abrazarte y llorar desconsolado, mi alma se partió en miles de pequeños pedazos. La desconfianza de Henry y el hecho de que tú me culparas de un acto tan horrible, cuando yo lo único que deseaba era ser la madre que mi bebé merecía, me resultaba insoportablemente doloroso._

_Y una vez rota, mi madre me tuvo a su merced. Me consoló y me hizo sentir que me amaba. Hasta llegué a creer que tenía razón. Y así terminé aliada con ella y el pirata._

Hizo una breve pausa y se llevó la mano a la frente, pensando en lo tonto que había sido dejarse convencer por su madre, sabiendo bien como era. -Ay Regina, a veces eres tan ingenua, que ni tú misma lo entiendes.- Se dijo, moviendo de lado a lado su cabeza, mientras se disponía a continuar con su relato.

_Luego ocurrieron tantas cosas, la verdad sobre Archie salió a la luz, se supo que mi madre estaba en la ciudad, que yo era inocente, en fin... Pero cuando fui a buscarte y ver a Henry, me encontré con la sorpresa de que te habías ido con Gold a buscar a su hijo y te llevaste a nuestro niño contigo. Me sentí ofendida e ignorada, estaba muy molesta. A pesar de que sabías de mi inocencia, no me diste oportunidad para hablar con mi hijo, me debías una disculpa y en vez de eso, sólo te habías ido... Fue indignante..._

_Pasaron varios días, mi madre empezó con lo suyo, causó estragos como de costumbre, tu no volvías (te echaba tanto de menos) y cuando lo hiciste, me enteré de que habías encontrado al flamante padre de Henry, tu príncipe azul._

Regina hizo un gesto de desprecio al recordar a Neal con Emma, suspiró profundo poniendo los ojos en blanco y continuó.

_Nunca entendí que fue lo que le viste, no era atractivo, era torpe, de inteligencia tenía lo justo y encima era hijo de Rumple, no sé tú, pero a mí se me hacía bastante desagradable._

La morena llevaba escrita la palabra celos por toda su cara.

_Bueno, los dolores de cabeza siguieron por largo tiempo. La muerte de mi madre, la aparición de Owen como Greg, luego la revelación del año, la noviecita de tu supuesto príncipe era una loca asesina, el descubrimiento de las judías que habíais cultivado a escondidas de mí, pensar que quisieras llevarte a nuestro hijo en secreto y apartarlo de mí, después mi casi muerte cuando los dementes anti magia casi me fríen con electro shocks, el mugroso detonador robado y activado... En fin..._

_Pero sabes, hay algo en todo esto que hizo que todo valiera la pena. Cuando creímos que todo estaba perdido y que moriríamos por mi dispositivo, por fin pude hacerte ver que era sincera, que ya no era la reina malvada, que solo era Regina y que era buena. Pude ver que me apreciaste en ese momento, que confiaste en mí, tu sonrisa y el abrazo de nuestro hijo me dieron el momento más feliz que había tenido en mi existencia._

_Al final todo valió la pena, porque cuando uniste tu magia a la mía y nos salvaste a todos, hiciste algo mucho más grande conmigo, me llenaste de luz, me ayudaste a cruzar la línea hacia tu bando, el de los buenos, el de los héroes, pero por sobre todo, hiciste que mi duro y frío corazón, rebosara con tantos sentimientos, con amor y felicidad... Tú, mi salvadora, me sacaste del infierno y con solo la hermosa visión de tus ojos verde azulados, me llevaste hasta el cielo..._


	9. Capítulo 9

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

SEGUNDO CAPI DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D. POR CIERTO SU OPINIÓN SERÁ GRATAMENTE APRECIADA.

**Capítulo 9.**

**-Hola princesa.- Una sorprendida Emma giraba de un salto al sentir dos acogedores brazos rodear su cintura.**

**-Dime quien eres.- Dijo algo confusa, al tiempo que se separaba de la morena para mirarla a los ojos.**

**-Tranquila, no te haré daño, soy solo una vieja amiga.- Respondió la reina en tono suave, mirando a la salvadora con sinceridad y transmitiéndole calma. -Mi nombre es Regina.-**

**-¿De dónde eres? No recuerdo haberte visto nunca, de haberlo hecho no creo que habría podido olvidarlo. -Y de hecho no hubiera olvidado jamás a una mujer de tal belleza y que además lucía como lo que era, una reina medieval, con su extravagante atuendo. -Hace unas cuantas semanas te vi en sueños... ¿Qué eres y qué es lo que quieres de mí?- La rubia preguntó en tono sereno, pero lleno de inquietud. La morena la miró con ternura, posó su mano en la mejilla de la mujer de ojos verde azulados que no lograba sostenerle la mirada, levantó suavemente su barbilla y con gran delicadeza la miró y le dijo.**

**- No importa quién soy, o de dónde vengo, lo que importa es quién eres tú para mi.- Acarició la blanca mejilla de su amada con cariño y como si la vida se le fuera en ello, la besó. Un beso suave, delicado, lleno de esperanzas, de ilusiones, de amor... -No me temas pequeña, yo jamás te lastimaría. Yo te amo Emma.- La imagen de la reina se difuminaba en el aire y su voz se hacía lejana progresivamente.**

**-No te vayas, por favor.- La rubia suplicaba a la reina que iba desapareciendo ante sus ojos. -Vuelve...-**

**-No temas mi niña, volveré, cada vez que la luna acaricie tu dulce rostro mientras duermes. Me verás en tus sueños, si antes de llegar a ellos piensas en mí...- Con estas palabras se despedía la mujer de ojos chocolate mientras su imagen desaparecía por completo.**

* * *

-No... No te vayas...-

-Mamá, mamá despierta.- Un preocupado Henry sacudía con cuidado a su madre tratando de despertarla, el joven había escuchado ruidos en la habitación de esta, al acercarse la vio moverse y sudaba, por lo que le preocupó que la rubia estuviera teniendo pesadillas.

-Chico... ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó aun a medio despertar.

-Pensé que tenías pesadillas ma... Te movías muy raro, decías cosas, sudabas... Te he oído desde mi habitación.- Dijo el muchacho, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que su madre estaba bien.

-¡Vaya!... Creo que te he dado un susto eh... No pasa nada Henry, solo he tenido otro sueño extraño.- Su expresión era pensativa y no pudo evitar rozar sus labios con su lengua, disimuladamente, mientras recordaba el beso de la morena.

-¿Con ella otra vez?- Inquirió el joven con una ceja en alto. -¿Con la mujer del otro día?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Emma miraba sorprendida a su hijo.

-Por tu expresión, la otra vez que soñaste con ella tenías la misma cara.- Sonrió -Además has dicho su nombre, varias veces, como si se estuviera yendo y quisieras detenerla...- La rubia no salía de su estupefacción, miraba al chico rogando para sí misma no haber dicho nada que él no debiera escuchar. -¿Quién es mamá?... Parecía ser muy importante para ti...- Dijo finalmente Henry con un tono curioso en su voz.

-No lo sé chico, no la recuerdo de ninguna parte, solo la veo en sueños, es extraño... Creo que el estrés me está afectando... Tendré que ir con un loquero a este paso.- Respondió, con cierta gracia, haciendo sonreír a su hijo y despeinándolo. Sin embargo el sabor de los rojos labios de la morena aun persistía, haciendo que la rubia no pudiera apartarla de su mente. El chico, asintió tranquilo, se recostó a su lado y en unos minutos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

-Emma, cariño...- Un sobresalto interrumpió de repente el sueño de la reina, se incorporó en su cama, algo confundida pero sonriente, se tocó tiernamente los labios, sorprendida por lo que sentía. El sabor de ese beso tan ansiado que le regaló a su amada en sueños, se mantenía intacto en su boca. -Las cosas que me haces soñar amor mío...- pensó, aún algo intrigada por lo real que se sintió aquel sueño. Bostezó, se estiró un poco para despejarse, volvió a sonreír recordando la visión de Emma y decidió que no podría continuar en la cama. -Bueno Regina, quizá un paseo a caballo te siente bien.- se dijo a sí misma, se levantó feliz, se vistió y se dirigió a aquel lugar que en años no había visitado. Los establos.

El amanecer aún no se veía llegar, estaba oscuro y fresco todavía, sin embargo la reina se encontraba en la entrada de los establos de su castillo, disponiéndose a ensillar a una bellísima yegua azabache. -Hola bella, ven aquí, iremos a dar un largo paseo.- Le decía al tiempo que acariciaba su crin abrazándola por el cuello. Una vez que ensilló al animal, subió sobre su lomo y con gran habilidad salió al galope de los establos, con dirección a los enormes prados a las afueras del castillo.

Los primeros rayos del sol caían en el verde pasto, Regina descansaba a la orilla de un arroyo cristalino, viendo pastar a la yegua a unos metros de ella. El día se veía prometedor, cálido y la reina que se encontraba con ánimos renovados lucía radiante en medio del hermoso paisaje.

La morena no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de inmortalizar aquel hermoso sueño que era el causante de su alegría mañanera. Hizo a su diario aparecer y con una preciosa sonrisa, empezó a escribir.

_Hoy hace un hermoso día princesa, el sol empieza a brillar, la brisa de la mañana es fresca y está cargada del perfume de las flores de primavera, me encuentro feliz, que puedo decir, incluso he vuelto a montar, cosa que hacía muchísimos años no hacía. Y la causa de esa felicidad eres tu mi dulce Emma, tú y los hermosos sueños de amor que me regalas. _

Suspiró, cerró los ojos unos segundos rememorando su sueño y continuó.

_Te he besado mi amor, y ha sido maravilloso, no puedo entender la razón, pero se ha sentido real, demasiado real, incluso ahora se mantiene el sabor de tu dulce boca en la mía, es como si de verdad hubiera estado ahí, mirando tu rostro, escuchando tu voz, rozando tus mejillas, besando con todo mi amor tus tiernos labios sonrosados. Fue como magia... O tal vez el reflejo de mis desesperados deseos de volver a verte._

_Te extraño tanto princesa. Tengo tanto que decirte, tengo tantos sentimientos para darte, que me arrepiento de no haberlos expresado a tiempo, cuando aún estabas conmigo. Y es que, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que mi tiempo a tu lado se esfumaría tan de repente?_

_Debí ser valiente y contártelo todo cuando estuvimos en Neverland. Fue el tiempo más largo que pasamos sin tratar de arrancarnos la cabeza una a la otra y fue también el tiempo en el que más me costó reprimir mi creciente amor por ti._

_Verte tan segura, decidida a dar con el paradero de nuestro hijo. Tan valiente enfrentando esa tierra inhóspita. Tan confiada liderando a todos y cada uno de los que fuimos contigo a por Henry (que no somos nada fáciles de tratar). Cada segundo que pasábamos en ese horrible lugar, me enamoraba más y más de ti. _

_Cómo me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho. Pero el miedo era paralizante, lo más probable es que me hubieras rechazado y no hubiera podido soportarlo. Aunque viéndolo ahora, desde aquí, tu rechazo no importa más, porque aun sin que me correspondieras, al menos tú hubieras sabido por un breve espacio de tiempo que mi bondad provenía del_ _amor que tú sembraste en mí. Que la luz que en mi brillaba, era la que tu encendiste en mi corazón._

_Hubo tantos momentos en que estuve dudosa e indecisa, debatiéndome entre hablar o callar, entre irme o permanecer a tu lado, y cada vez que sentía que podía decírtelo, algo surgía y me detenía._

_El hecho de no estar a solas contigo casi nunca, no ayudaba, siempre estaban por ahí tus padres (metomentodo inoportunos como de costumbre) o sino el pesado ese, el pirata que no te sacaba los ojos de encima. Intenté aproximarme más de una vez a ti y siempre perdí el valor._

_Después me vi lastimada otra vez, cuando besaste a Hook, (si, lo vi todo) aunque la esperanza no la perdí por completo hasta que me enteré que el pelele ese, hijo de Rumple, seguía con vida y no conforme con eso, estaba en el mismo sitio que nosotras, esperando como una doncella indefensa a que lo rescataras... Y tú querías hacerlo... Fue entonces cuando decidí apartarme. (Sólo no podía verte con él)._

_A mi mente vinieron las frases que por años me han marcado "el amor es debilidad", "los villanos no tienen finales felices". Y cómo resonaban esas palabras en mi cabeza, la desilusión y la desesperanza que sentía solo desembocaron en ira, una furia incontenible, que fue la que me permitió enfrentar el resto del agonizante recorrido hasta que al fin pudimos encontrar a nuestro hijo, liberar su corazón y llevarlo a casa. Todo había terminado, o eso pensamos..._

_Para mí sí que había terminado, no el asunto con Henry, porque aún se encontraba la cuestión de su cambio con Peter Pan (aunque no me había dado cuenta aún), sino el otro asunto pendiente, tú, mis sentimientos imposibles hacia ti, decidí echarlos por tierra, desecharlos, romperlos, lo que fuera para sacarlos de mí. Callé todo lo que mi corazón se moría por gritar. Lloré por dentro un momento y luego hice lo que mejor se hacer, me cerré, me bloqueé para no sufrir. La negación total fue mi única vía de escape._

_Cuando Pan soltó su maldición y supe que tendría que renunciar a Henry y apartarme de ti, pensé que debía declarar lo que tanto estaba bloqueando. Pero pensar que en unos minutos tan solo lo olvidarías, con todo rastro de mi existencia además, me hizo retroceder otra vez y solo lo reprimí con más fuerza aún. Y ahora me arrepiento, porque de habértelo dicho, de haber sido valiente para admitir que te amaba, ante ti, ante mí, ante todos, me hubiera servido para desahogarme al menos, para que a mi llegada a este bosque, mi alma estuviera preparada para extrañarte. En vez de eso, llegué y me di cuenta después de que no podía vivir sin ti, tanto así que te evoco en mis sueños para poder ser feliz..._


	10. Capítulo 10

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

ESTE CAPI ES MUY ESPECIAL, MARCA EL FIN DE UNA ETAPA Y EL COMIENZO DE LA SIGUIENTE EN ESTA HISTORIA, ES UN CAPÍTULO CARGADO DE SENTIMIENTOS Y REALMENTE DISFRUTÉ AL MÁXIMO AL ESCRIBIRLO. LE HE TOMADO UN ESPECIAL CARIÑO. POR LO QUE ME ENCANTARÍA DEDICÁRSELO A UNA GRAN ESCRITORA Y AHORA SEGUIDORA DE ESTE FIC, COMO UN AGRADECIMIENTO POR HONRARME CON SU VALIOSA OPINIÓN Y COMO UNA MUESTRA DE ADMIRACIÓN POR SU ENORME TALENTO. CON TODO EL CARIÑO ESTE CAPÍTULO ES PARA TI MI QUERIDA The Little Phoenix.

**Capítulo 10.**

**-¡Regina!, ¡hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaba una sorprendida Emma, sonriendo emocionada a la morena que se encontraba frente a ella.**

**-Tú me has llamado princesa.- Respondió la reina, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la rubia quien la miró interrogante.**

**-¿Yo?... ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Espetó la sheriff, un tanto intrigada por la afirmación de la morena. -Ni siquiera sé dónde encontrarte.- Dijo, sin quitar la duda de su rostro.**

**-Has pensado en mí, pequeña, e intuyo que te has dormido haciéndolo. Eso me ha traído a ti.- Regina respondió. -¿Es que acaso me ha echado de menos Miss Swan?- Preguntó juguetona, pero llena de ilusión por la respuesta de la joven.**

**-De hecho, llevo meses pensando en ti.- Admitió Emma al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas. Esto hizo a la reina enternecerse. -No sé quién eres, pero no puedo alejarte de mi mente, cada noche me duermo sumida en mis pensamientos sobre ti, con la esperanza de que aparezcas.- Un pequeño rezago de preocupación apareció en los ojos verdes, y aunque la sonrisa persistía en el fino rostro de la rubia, la reina pudo notar la inquietud de su amada.**

**-¿Qué sucede linda?- Preguntó la morena, con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz. Notando que Emma se tensaba levemente.**

**-Es sólo que últimamente no me entiendo Regina, tengo una vida aquí, una gran vida, maravillosa de hecho, pero...- Se interrumpió solo un instante para pensar en lo que diría, no sabía bien cómo explicarse. -Es que hay algo que no encaja. No quiero herirte y no sé por qué si al fin y al cabo solo eres un sueño, pero es que tú pareces conocer tanto de mí. Me tratas tan bien, tan dulcemente, con tanta delicadeza y pasión que haces que desee quedarme dormida el resto de mi vida para no separarme de ti, pero luego viene la realidad, no te conozco, no estas cuando despierto. Siento que estoy loca y que tú eres el resultado de mi locura.**

**-Soy una realidad distinta, pequeña.- Habló Regina, con clara tristeza en su mirada. Entendía perfectamente a la rubia, incluso ella misma se sentía así cada vez que despertaba y se daba cuenta de que en realidad su princesa estaba en otro mundo, sin un solo recuerdo de su existencia, posiblemente feliz con alguien más.**

**-Es exactamente eso lo que me duele Regina.- La tomó de las manos con firmeza, con ternura pero denotando desesperación. -Todo esto es muy confuso. Aquí, mientras duermo puedo verte, abrazarte y sentir tus besos, tu amor. Aquí puedo amarte tanto como tú a mí, pero cuando despierto tú no existes y me siento como una demente. No sé por qué me pasa esto, pero no quiero seguir así, no puedo...- Agachó la cabeza, claramente abatida. Suspiró profundo. -Reina, allá, en la realidad, en mi realidad, es todo distinto, tengo un hijo maravilloso, un hogar, soy feliz, lo tengo todo... Y también tengo a...- La morena colocó su dedo índice en los labios de la rubia para detener su discurso. **

**-Tienes a un hombre que te ama...- Prosiguió ella. Su corazón se encogía y amenazaba con explotar con cada palabra. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Emma al notar la humedad en los ojos chocolate de su reina, en un acto reflejo la rodeó con sus brazos.**

**-No... Por favor, no llores mi reina... Lo siento, yo no quiero que sufras. Me duele... Regina, yo...- Dudo unos segundos, pero al sentir las cálidas lágrimas de la morena rodar por sus mejillas no lo soportó más. -Yo también te amo...-**

**Al escucharla, Regina intentó en vano controlar su llanto, su cuerpo temblaba en brazos de su princesa entre sollozos. Sacando fuerza desde lo más profundo de su alma, volvió a hablar.**

**-Emma, cariño, escúchame.- La rubia le dirigió su mirada, también cargada de tristeza. -No hay nada que desee más en la vida que estar a tu lado, en tu realidad. Pero no puedo pequeña. Y sé que tal vez él... -Inspiró profundo- Él puede darte todo lo que yo no.- Su voz se quebraba, apenas podía mantenerla. -Yo... Solo deseo tu felicidad... No puedo ser egoísta, no contigo mi vida.- Su cuerpo se estremecía por los espasmos mientras lloraba sin consuelo. -Yo me iré, Emma. Te dejaré vivir, te dejaré amar... Y desearé para ti tan solo dicha y sonrisas...- Hablaba desde su destrozado corazón. -Pero te pido... Te suplico un último favor... Un último momento de egoísmo...- Los verdes y ahora acuosos ojos de la salvadora la miraron expectante. -Abrázame Emma... Abrázame por última vez.- Susurró entre sollozos.**

**-Ven aquí... Tranquila...- Emma abrazó a la reina con fuerza, con una increíble necesidad de protegerla y regaba suaves besos en su frente tratando de calmar el llanto de la morena que se deshacía de tristeza entre sus brazos. -No llores más mi cielo... Me rompe el alma verte así...- Tomó su rostro, levantando la olivácea barbilla para que los ojos chocolate la miraran. Y entonces sucedió lo inevitable...**

**La reina penetraba el alma de la rubia con su mirada, ambas se quedaron en una especie de trance, dudando de hacer lo que deseaban con desesperación. Hasta que la fortaleza de la salvadora perdió toda resistencia. Como una declaración de su desmesurada angustia al saber que ese momento era el fin, Emma atrapó los perfectos labios de la reina en un beso que no dejaba espació a nada más que al amor... Regina acentuó con fuerza, pero con la suavidad del terciopelo a la vez, ese beso que le quitaba el aliento y hacía bailar a su alma al son de los labios rosa de su amada. La rubia colocó sus manos en la nuca de la morena, apretando más profundamente su rostro al de ella y solicitando con su lengua el acceso tan ansiado a los interiores de su boca. La reina no dudó ni un instante en permitir a su amada explorar su boca, separó sus labios sintiendo como la cálida lengua de la sheriff buscaba a la suya para fundirse en una danza sublime en la que eran una sola. Las largas y finas manos de Regina bajaban por la esbelta figura de la rubia, la que al sentir el tacto de la morena sobre su cintura se estremeció y entonces lo supo, no había vuelta atrás. **

**Selló el espacio entre las dos apretando su propio cuerpo al de su adorada reina, sintiendo su calor, gozando de como este vibraba ante su suave toque. Las dos mujeres se encontraban perdidas en un embriagador deseo que cada vez se hacía más presente en el aire. Se abrazaban y acariciaban desesperadamente, devoraban sus bocas como si la vida se les escapara en cada beso, entonces la rubia no pudo más y sin aliento, suplicó a la morena.**

**-Regina... Mi vida... Hazme el amor...- Su voz era solo un susurro, y al escucharlo, la morena no tuvo más que hacer que complacerla.**

**Con un beso más, empezó su labor, tomó la camiseta de Emma por el borde, rozando a la vez la espalda baja de la rubia, haciéndola gemir al contacto de sus manos. Levantó lentamente la prenda por su cuerpo, sus dedos se deslizaban por la piel que se iba descubriendo. La rubia no llevaba sujetador, por lo que sus hermosos pechos quedaron deliciosamente dispuestos para la reina, quien se deleitó con ellos, mirándolos, estaban tensos y los rozados pezones se erizaban rogando atención, la morena no los hizo esperar, recorrió un corto sendero desde el cuello, pasando por los hombros hacia los turgentes pechos de la rubia, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo suavemente cada rincón de la blanca piel de su princesa. Un gemido de placer escapaba de los labios rosados de Emma al sentir los de Regina cerrarse en uno de sus erguidos pezones, mientras que atrapaba el otro entre sus hábiles dedos, halando de el con firmeza pero suavemente para estirarlo aún más. **

**La mujer de ojos aguamarina se encontraba perdida, las oleadas de placer que su reina le brindaba, le hacían perder todo rastro de sentido común, no pensaba, solo deseaba, solo buscaba más placer con cada nueva caricia. Su cuerpo se movía con vida propia, sus manos arrancaron violentamente el ajustado vestido de la morena, y su sensual ropa interior de encaje, dejándola deliciosamente desnuda y haciéndola gemir sonoramente al atacar su cuello con un apasionado beso, mordió justo en donde se sentía el pulso disparado de su amante, fuerte, arrancándole un grito entre jadeos, para luego calmar el dolor con las delicadas caricias de su lengua y labios. Una preciosa y clara marca se pronunció en el largo cuello de la mujer de ojos oscuros, tras la dulce tortura propinada por la rubia.**

**Las manos de ambas ya no tenían control, fluían libres por sus cuerpos. Sus pechos se rozaban con cada movimiento, ambas se apretaban buscando profundizar este esquisto contacto. Regina soltó a tirones el botón de los vaqueros de su amada, deslizó el cierre con rapidez y antes de que la joven mujer pudiera reaccionar, la tenía de espaldas en la cama, sin más que su pequeño tanga rojo, empapado por su excitación. **

**-Pero que sexy, miss Swan... Estas tan húmeda mi amor... Lista para tu reina.- Espetó con un tono grave y sensual que activó cada terminación nerviosa del cuerpo de la rubia, haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte. Emma era tan solo un remolino de sensaciones, sin capacidad de raciocinio. Sintió a Regina besar el borde interno de sus muslos, acercándose peligrosamente a su hinchado sexo. Sintió el aliento cálido de su diosa morena golpeando su húmeda ropa interior. Un gutural sonido salió expulsado de su garganta cuando la lengua de la reina paseo firme por encima de su tanga, saboreando sus jugos a través de esta. No podía más, su cuerpo pedía ser tomado y saciado. **

**-Mi vida... Tómame... Por... Por favor...- Le costaba respirar, le costaba hablar, le costaba hasta pensar con toda la adrenalina que circulaba por sus venas. La morena no se hizo esperar, quitó la prenda arrastrándola por las piernas de la rubia y como si de un manantial en el desierto se tratara, se lanzó en picada su húmedo y rosado sexo... Lo beso, lamió cada mínimo espacio de él, mordió los suaves labios estimulándolos y al escuchar a su princesa jadear pesadamente por el placer, atacó el hinchado clítoris que la esperaba impaciente, lo chupó con dedicación y desesperación. Con dos dedos firmes, la penetro, haciendo que las paredes de su exquisita vagina se contrajeran entorno a sus dedos, apresuró sus movimientos hasta que la voz de su amada la detuvo.**

**-Regina... Cielo... Quiero tu humedad en mi centro... Quiero acabar junto contigo...- Le rogó la salvadora entre gemidos. La reina no pudo resistir tan tentadora propuesta, se levantó rápidamente, saliendo de su interior con suavidad y se colocó a horcajadas sobre la rubia. **

**-Esto es lo que provoca Srta. Swan.- le susurró al oído mientras tomaba la mano de la sheriff y la pasaba por su sexo empapado hasta los muslos, a lo que Emma respondió con un gruñido de lo más sensual. A acto seguido se retiró un poco, abrió mucho más las piernas de su princesa y se colocó entrecruzándolas con las suyas, de manera que sus sexos ávidos de placer se juntaban deliciosamente apretados. Automáticamente las caderas de ambas mujeres empezaron un balanceo, al principio suave, pero que aceleraba progresivamente, produciendo una maravillosa fricción, la cual elevaba al cielo a las dos amantes, que ahora eran una. Entre jadeos, gemidos y guturales gritos, tanto la reina como la salvadora fueron azotadas por un sublime orgasmo que las arrastró a un profundo abismo de placer y amor. Temblando, enredadas, y bañadas en sudor, recibieron aquella dulcísima descarga final, que fue la confirmación de su mutua entrega absoluta... Su amor fue plenamente consumado.**

* * *

-Regina... Te amo...- su voz fue apenas un apasionado gemido y aun sintiendo los temblores y espasmos en su vientre por el intenso orgasmo que experimentó, una sudorosa Emma despertaba. -¡Oh Dios!. No pudo haber sido solo un sueño.- Decía, mientras internamente agradecía que Henry hubiera pasado la noche en casa de uno de sus amigos... No quería ni imaginar las cosas que pudo haber dicho mientras tenía ese intenso y maravilloso sueño erótico, nada más y nada menos que con una exageradamente hermosa reina morena. Se tapó la cara con sus manos, algo avergonzada, pero invadida por la alegría que le produjo esa subconsciente visión.

* * *

-Emma... Te amo...- la sensual voz de la hechicera de ojos chocolates escapó como un suspiro desde su alma, mientras aún se estremecía por el soñado orgasmo otorgado a manos de su amada... Pero salió de golpe de su ensoñación al notar la presencia de alguien más en sus aposentos.

Una estupefacta Snow la miraba, con las manos cubriendo su boca tan abierta que parecía que su mandíbula se caería.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho Regina?- espetó en un tono entre confuso y furioso la mujer más pequeña. Regina trató de explicarse, pero no lograba articular palabra alguna.

La reina se levantó rápidamente, tratando de acercarse a su ex hijastra para aclarar las cosas, pero algo llamó su atención. Al pasar frente a un enorme espejo en la pared junto a su cama, vio en su cuello algo que le quitó el aliento. Sobre su yugular, yacía muy acentuada una marca violeta y roja, un perfecto moratón, producto de una mordida pasional.

-¡Oh por Dios!... ¡Fue real!...- con los ojos como platos, la reina se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, su magia, combinada con su infinito y desesperado amor, la habían transportado corporalmente durante sus horas de sueño hacia su amada. Todo lo que había vivido en sueños, era real... Había declarado su amor a Emma, la había besado... La había hecho suya...

Snow, al ver a la morena perdida en sus pensamientos mirando esa extraña marca en su cuello, buscó irritada una explicación a lo que había escuchado decir a la reina, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, una enorme y tenebrosa nube mágica se cernió sobre el castillo, sin darle tiempo para nada más que para aferrarse a los brazos de su ex madrastra... Todo se puso negro y un segundo después, no había nada...

Una sorprendida y confusa Regina se vio en Storybrooke, en su blanca mansión, abrazando a una Snow igual o más perdida que ella...

La alcaldesa se disponía a interrogar a la pequeña morena acerca de los motivos que tenía para estar en su casa, abrazada a ella, pero se detuvo de golpe al contemplar completa a la mujer de ojos claros y abriendo los ojos hasta el límite de lo posible, exclamo.

-¡Por todos los cielos Snow!... ¡Estas embarazada!...


	11. Capítulo 11

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

* * *

HOLA DE NUEVO A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES. ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN GENIAL.

COMO SIEMPRE, ME GUSTARÍA AGRADECER DE TODO CORAZÓN A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A QUIENES ME HONRAN CON SUS COMENTARIOS O MARCAN MI FIC COMO FAVORITO O LE DAN FOLLOW. DE VERDAD ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI SABER QUE PIENSAN, YA QUE ASÍ PUEDO TENER UNA GUIA DE COMO COMPLACERLOS.

TAMBIÉN ENTIENDO QUE ALGUNOS HABRÁN ESTADO ESPERANDO LA CONTI Y HE TARDADO MAS DE LO HABITUAL, HE TENIDO VARIAS RAZONES PARA ESO.

PRIMERO, DESPUES DE TANTA MELOSERIA ENTRE REGINA Y ROBIN EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, A MI MUSA SWAN QUEEN LE HA DADO UN ATAQUE DE HIPER GLUCEMIA Y A QUEDADO EN COMA DIABÉTICO POR UN PAR DE DÍAS. ES QUE DE VERDAD NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE REGINA HAYA PUESTO SEMEJANTE CARA DE BOBA Y QUE ROBIN SALGA CON COSAS COMO ESA DE QUE USARA SU CORAZON POR LOS DOS. ¡POR DIOS! QUE ESO FUE MAS EMPALAGOSO QUE EL ALGODÓN DE AZUCAR... Y ASÍ REGI SE QUEJA DE LOS CHARMINGS. HAHAHA.

POR OTRA PARTE, ENTRE MIS LABORES EN CASA, MI TRABAJO COMO INSTITUTRIZ Y MI BEBE DE UN AÑO A LA QUE LE ESTÁN SALIENDO LOS DIENTES Y ESTÁ APRENDIENDO A CAMINAR, PUES ME CONSUMEN EL DÍA Y SOLO PUEDO ESCRIBIR YA ENTRADA LA NOCHE CUANDO MI HIJA SE DUERME.

ASÍ QUE LAMENTO EL RETRASO Y ESPRO QUE SEPAN COMPRENDERME.

**NOTA: LAS FRASES QUE APARECEN ENTRE COMILLAS, REPRESENTAN PENSAMIENTOS NO EXPRESADOS VERBALMENTE, SINO LLEVADOS MENTALMENTE POR LOS PERSONAJES PARA SÍ MISMOS.**

SIN MAS, LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. SUS OPINIONES SERÁN GRATAMENTE VALORADAS.

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

Una semana de locos, si, así podría describirse como mínimo a la semana vivida por la salvadora.

Primero ese alucinante sueño porno con la reina morena, a la que además le declaró y entregó su amor subconscientemente y a la que por más que intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar por más de 5 segundos consecutivos.

Dos días más tarde, un demente vestido de cuero y con exceso de delineador toca a su puerta, pidiéndole que lo acompañe a un lugar del que en su vida ha escuchado siquiera, argumentando que es un viejo amigo, que sus padres a quienes jamás conoció, corren peligro y para rematar, intenta besarla. No contento con eso, el tipo vuelve a aparecer a mitad de una cena romántica que alegremente estaba teniendo la rubia con su novio, insistiéndole en que debía salvar a su familia y no sé cuántas locuras más, de las cuales no tenía prueba alguna, dejando a la joven junto a su desconcierto, una dirección a la que supuestamente debía ir para corroborar la historia sin sentido que este le contaba.

Al poco de eso, vuelve su novio, al que no se le pudo ocurrir mejor noche que esa para proponerle nada más y nada menos que matrimonio, a ella, a Emma-Miedoalcompromiso-Swan.

Tenía una maraña de eventos sin ningún tipo de lógica dando vueltas sin cesar por su mente, la pobre Emma iba a necesitar terapia. Y la cuestión recién empezaba.

Decidida a poner fin a los disparates que le habían sucedido en los días anteriores, la salvadora se dirigió a la dirección que el loco del restaurante le había dejado, sólo para comprobarse a sí misma que ahí no había nada y que al tipo se le iba la olla. Pero la sorpresa fue indescriptible al entrar y no solo encontrase con que ese departamento pertenecía a su primer amor, el flamante padre de su hijo, quien además la abandonó en la cárcel, embarazada y con el corazón hecho girones; sino que para agravarlo aún más, en la habitación encontró una cámara fotográfica con el nombre de su hijo escrito en la correa de esta.

Si ya antes la rubia estaba confundida, ahora sí que no entendía nada. Fue al lugar de encuentro acordado con aquel hombre que le había dado la pista para encontrar el departamento, le pidió una explicación, necesitaba saber qué demonios era lo que ocurría, pero aquel extraño sólo habló de cuentos, magia, maldiciones y un montón de incoherencias más, que supuestamente ella recordaría tomándose el contenido de una pequeña botellita qué él mismo le ofreció y que, según decía, era una poción mágica que le devolvería su memoria. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Es que no se lo podía creer. Estaba claro que se trataba de un esquizofrénico, con tendencia al acoso y no podía permitir que se le acercara más, ni a ella y mucho menos a Henry.

Pero la bomba explotó al momento en que la joven mujer vio las fotos reveladas de la cámara que encontró en el departamento. El desconocido tenía razón, en aquellas imágenes aparecía ella junto con su hijo, parados frente a una majestuosa torre con un reloj en su cima y tras ellos un enorme cartel con el nombre del pequeño pueblo, Storybrooke.

Sin embargo, su asombro se catapultó en el momento en que tomó en sus manos la tercera fotografía. No podía ser verdad lo que veían sus ojos, junto a ella y al pequeño, aparecía ella... Si ella, su reina morena, por la que su corazón se disparaba y el aire le faltaba. Llevaba ropa elegante y a la moda, y su cabello era más corto, pero era ella, esos ojos chocolates y esos perfectos labios rojo pasión, adornados por esa sensual cicatriz, eran inolvidables. Su mente flotaba lejos en los recuerdos de lo que esos labios hicieron en su boca, en su cuerpo, en cada parte de ella.

Estupefacta y aturdida por todo lo que en ese momento le ocurría, la rubia solo podía hacer una cosa, buscar al desconocido, que al parecer tenía razón y pedirle una explicación, pero de una forma lógica, porque, por más esfuerzo que hiciera en creer todo lo que se le había dicho, le era imposible. Una vez que lo encontró, él intentó por todos los medios hacerla comprender la existencia de este mágico mundo del que le hablaba, y al ver que no conseguía que la salvadora creyera en una sola palabra, le ofreció una vez más la pequeña botella que contenía la poción de memoria, argumentando que esa era la única forma de que ella entendiera lo que sucedía. Una aún desconfiada Emma miraba con recelo aquel pequeño envase que parecía ser la solución a todo este embrollo, dudó un momento, pero al ver una vez más aquella imagen de la hermosa mujer morena que parecía feliz junto a ella y su hijo, decidió probar suerte.

Bebió de un trago casi todo el contenido de la botellita, provocando una cascada de recuerdos dentro de su cabeza. Como un estallido, sus memorias caían, una tras otra: Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Neal, Regina, Regina, Regina otra vez, Regina y sus hermosos ojos, Regina y sus perfectos labios, Regina y su cuerpo de diosa, Regina mirándola con odio, Regina gritándole maldiciones, Regina golpeándola… y entonces el peso de la realidad aplastó su corazón. Su reina, no era su reina, no era su amante, ni siquiera su amiga. Su reina era la madre adoptiva de su hijo, con quien sostenía una relación de semi-cordialidad, por el bienestar del muchacho y nada más.

Un dolor fuerte y constante se instaló en medio del pecho de la salvadora, ahora lo sabía todo, lo entendía finalmente, sabía que se acercaba una decisión, una muy difícil de tomar además. Por un lado estaba su vida en Nueva York, una maravillosa vida que la misma morena le había regalado, una vida llena de alegrías y sin complicaciones, con su hijo y con un hombre que ella sentía que estaba muy enamorado de ella. Por otro lado su familia, sus padres, sus amigos, la maldición y el peligro que todos corrían. No sabía qué hacer, así que con los ánimos un poco bajos volvió a casa para meditarlo con calma.

Ya en casa, con serenidad y un buen chocolate, la rubia se sentó a pensar en qué es lo que haría. Se negaba a renunciar a su nueva vida, pero había en ella una insistente voz que le gritaba que no debía ser egoísta, que debía salvar a Storybrooke y sus habitantes, a sus padres; y sabía bien que esta vocecita no dejaría que viva en paz, así que se plateó la idea de ir a solucionar el problema. Aún no estaba del todo decidida, pero a medida que la noche pasaba, la salvadora no podía apartar de su mente la idea de que a sus padres pudiera ocurrirles algo malo, o de que a Regina pudieran hacerle daño. Este último pensamiento hizo que su saliva se tornara espesa, provocándole un enorme nudo en la garganta. No podía dejarla sola, indefensa, aunque por otra parte, cabía la posibilidad de que ella misma hubiera lanzado la maldición, a lo mejor extrañaba demasiado a Henry, pero no podía correr riesgos, no con ella, no cuando su corazón le decía a gritos que lo que sentía por esa insoportable alcaldesa era amor. "¿Cómo diablos es que no me di cuenta hasta ahora?".

-Bueno Emma, aquí vamos de nuevo.- Se dijo a sí misma. Llamó a Hook y le dijo que se pasara al día siguiente para afinar detalles, había algo aún que le quedaba por hacer y sería duro, así que esa noche solo deseaba descansar y reponerse del shockeante día que había vivido.

Al amanecer del quinto día de esa semana de locura, se sentía algo más tranquila. Desayunó con Henry como cualquier día. Por la tarde se reunión con el pirata para planear el viaje y beberse un trago. La noche fue el momento más difícil, su novio, Walsh, llegaría para cenar con ella y la rubia solo lo esperaba para darle la mala noticia de que se iría lejos y que su relación terminaba ahí. Si bien es cierto que Emma estaba enamorada de otra persona, apreciaba mucho al chico, habían compartido su vida por ocho meses y le tenía mucho cariño, era muy triste para ella romperle el corazón.

Cuando el hombre llegó, ella lo recibió en la terraza del departamento. Con tristeza en la mirada y usando el tono más dulce posible le informó su decisión de dejar la relación con él. Lo que la salvadora no esperaba, era que su novio furioso por la ruptura decidiera mostrarse tal como era, un enorme y monstruoso mono volador que la atacó sin miramientos. Ella logró neutralizar a la bestia alada, pero el impacto de lo ocurrido la hizo reflexionar en algo que siempre había tenido presente y que por un año pudo olvidar. Ella era la salvadora, su final feliz no existía, siempre tendría que estar para cuidar de los demás, siempre tendría enemigos al acecho. Una vez superado el incidente con su ex novio, resolvió que partiría a Storybrooke en cuanto se levantara a la mañana siguiente.

Al amanecer, Emma y Henry se preparaban como cada día para su rutina, o eso era lo que el chico creía. Su madre tenía otros planes, durante el desayuno, le presentó a Killian, disfrutó cada minuto de ese encuentro ya que las críticas del muchacho sobre la ropa que llevaba el pirata, hicieron que este se ofendiera y a Emma eso se le hizo de lo más cómico. Le explicó a su hijo que viajarían, arguyendo que había un caso en esa alejada ciudad en Maine que debía resolver a la brevedad posible. El joven se sorprendió pero no rebatió la decisión de su madre, en cuanto estuvieron listos, partieron hacia Storybrooke.

La noche fresca cayó y los tres viajeros llegaron a su destino, efectivamente ahí estaba, aquel pueblo en el que conoció la magia, la familia y el amor, nada parecía distinto de la última vez que estuvo ahí. Suspiró profundo y salió de su auto, dejando a su hijo dormido al cuidado de Hook, se encaminó hacia la casa de sus padres para informarse acerca de lo que los había llevado de vuelta a su mundo. Entró en el edificio, se detuvo frente a la puerta un momento antes de llamar a la puerta, tomó aire una vez más y llamó. Su padre la recibió sorprendido, pero con un fuerte abrazo que mostraba el cariño que sentía por su hija, le explicó que su último recuerdo era el de cuando ella y Henry dejaron el pueblo tras la maldición de Pan y después de eso cada quien apareció en su casa como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero que era obvio que había sucedido mucho, había para ellos una año perdido al menos. Emma se preguntaba cómo es que sabían que pasó un año si no tenían recuerdos y su pregunta fue respondida sin palabras, cuando vio a su madre descender por las escaleras con una tierna barriga que indicaba que pronto daría a luz a su hermanito o hermanita.

Fuera de la maldición que los mantenía en el mundo real, la noticia de que sus padres tendrían un nuevo bebé alegro a la salvadora, sabía lo mucho que su madre deseaba una oportunidad para redimirse por su fracaso con ella. Emma paso un rato más con su madre y padre poniéndose al corriente de algunos detalles, antes de retomar su camino para hospedarse en Granny's junto con su hijo.

Ya en su cama, empezó a sentirse nerviosa y no lograba dormir, sabía que por la mañana seguro vería a Regina y eso la tenía intranquila. Se preguntaba cómo sería capaz de mirarla a la cara después de haber averiguado que la amaba, después de haberla extrañado y pensado tanto aun sin recordarla, después de haberla soñado suya, amándola, deseándola, poseyéndola. "Menuda idiota estás hecha Emma, ni que Regina supiera que en sueños te la comes hasta con pan… o ella a ti… ¡Por Dios!, que no ha pasado nada entre ella y tú, así que compórtate a la altura… Si la vez, pues trátala como siempre y ya". Sus pensamientos divagaban, llevando a la rubia a rememorar cada detalle de lo que fue su vida desde que conoció a la morena y perdida en sus pensamientos se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Amaneció en Storybrooke, los rayos del sol cayeron sobre el rostro de Emma, quien se negaba a abrir los ojos, quería permanecer allí un momento más, en la intimidad de su habitación y escondida del mundo entre sus sábanas. Estaba consciente de que al bajar a desayunar, Regina podría aparecer en cualquier momento y no se sentía preparada para contemplar el hermoso rostro de la alcaldesa sin que el corazón se le derrita como algodón de azúcar.

Haciendo uso de todo el valor que llevaba en su ser, la rubia se levantó y se dirigió a la cafetería de Granny's para desayunar con sus padres y Henry. Todo marchaba bien, hablaban animadamente, Emma presentó a David y Mary con su hijo y empezaron a degustar de su desayuno, todos alegres y tranquilos, menos la joven rubia, que sentía que en cualquier instante le daría una taquicardia.

Un fuerte sonido, producto de la caída de una taza de café llamó la atención de la feliz familia, todos voltearon sorprendidos a ver a la alcaldesa que parecía haber visto un fantasma. La morena estaba pálida y casi no podía hablar.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.- Dijo casi sin aliento, al ver a su pequeño sentado a la mesa en compañía de su madre y abuelos.

-No hay problema.- Espetó el joven Henry desconcertado por la actitud de la morena.

-Regina, tenemos que hablar, vamos.- Soltó Emma a la que casi se le sale el alma al ver a su reina frente a la mesa, tan hermosa y señorial como siempre. Salió hecha un resorte tras la alcaldesa, para poder alcanzarla en el pasillo de la residencia.

"¡Oh por Dios!... ¿Y ahora qué hago?... ¿Qué le digo?" decía mentalmente mientas caminaba tras la morena.

Regina se entró por la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones del hostal, tenía una expresión de sorpresa, confusión y un dejo de tristeza en la mirada, su hijo no la había reconocido, eso la hacía inmensamente infeliz y por otro lado no entendía que fue lo que le sucedió al ver a la salvadora y sentir un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre, parecía que su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, con vida propia y de forma muy inadecuada con la presencia de la rubia.

-Ha mirado a través de mí.- Dijo con dolor en sus ojos chocolate.

-Porque no te recuerda.- Respondió preocupada Emma. "Pobrecita mi reina, no te pongas así" Pensaba mientras le hablaba a Regina.

-Pero está claro que tú sí. ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó intrigada la morena. "No es que me disguste".

-Storybrooke, una nueva maldición, un año perdido. ¿Tú por qué crees?- expresó con cierta ironía en la voz, la rubia. "Por ti, maldita sea, ¿por qué mas estaría aquí?"

-No, a lo que me refiero es, ¿Cómo supiste volver? Os di a ti y Henry una nueva vida, nuevos recuerdos.

-Hook me encontró, me dio una poción que me hizo recordar. No había suficiente para Henry.

-Bien, que conveniente.- espetó con sarcasmo. –Mira, yo no lancé la maldición si es eso lo que estás pensando.

-Ese pensamiento se me ha pasado por la mente.- "A lo mejor me extrañabas tanto como yo a ti… Ok no, pero eso quisiera."

-¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué erradicaría un año completo de mi vida?- "Sé que extrañaba a Henry… y bueno también a ti un poco, pero no lo hice yo, o eso creo al menos."

-Quizá fue un mal año para ti. Quizá esta maldición fue la manera de hacer que trajese a Henry de vuelta.

-¿Sin ningún recuerdo de mí? Si quisiese a mi hijo de vuelta, ¿Crees que me expondría a mí misma a esta clase de tortura?- "Pensé que la desconfianza estaba superada entre nosotras… veo lo equivocada que estaba". –Lanzo maldiciones para hacer daño a otros, no a mí misma.-

-Quizá así sea, pero necesito empezar a tachar gente de la lista. "No te enfades preciosa, solo debía asegurarme. Pero si dices que no lo has hecho, pues es que no lo has hecho y no se diga más."

-¿Cómo? ¿Paseándote, usando tu súper poder en todo el mundo?-

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?- "Sé que la tienes, tú siempre tienes buenas ideas".

En efecto, Regina tenía una excelente idea. Distraerían la atención de su enemigo desconocido, haciendo que la culparan a ella por la maldición, eso les daría tiempo para intentar hacer una réplica de la poción de memoria y así al recordar su año perdido, sabrían a quien se enfrentaban y podrían derrotarlo. Afinaron los detalles y se preparaban para poner el cebo en su lugar.

Por la tarde, Emma acudió al llamado de su padre, al límite de la ciudad, donde un monstruo alado se había llevado a un hombre. Se puso al tanto con los detalles del secuestro y organizó a todos para que empezaran la búsqueda, no podía quedarse, debía reunir a los ciudadanos en el salón de conferencias del ayuntamiento para dar inicio al brillante plan de la morena.

Una vez que todos se hubieron reunido, no fue difícil tender la trampa, todo el mundo culpó inmediatamente a Regina, con tal facilidad y naturalidad que irritaba a la rubia, odiaba ver como todo el mundo se iba en contra de su reina sin siquiera darle una oportunidad de explicarse. Pero de todos modos, el cebo había sido puesto y todo marchaba de maravilla. La morena hizo uso de todas sus dotes de actriz y tuvo una salida soberbia, causando un mini terremoto con todas las de ley en el sitio de la reunión. Emma llena de orgullo, salió detrás de ella, dejando al pueblo conforme con su pensamiento de que Regina era culpable y de que ella haría impecablemente su labor como salvadora.

Con la prueba de los ciudadanos superada, la rubia fue al despacho de la alcaldesa cuidando que nadie viera donde había entrado, tomó aire, cerró la puerta tras de sí y la miró.

-¿Un terremoto? ¿En serio?- "Vaya que eres asombrosa".

-Tuve que hacer una declaración y estáis bien. Entonces, ¿Crees que se lo tragaron?- "A que no te lo esperabas. Punto para Regina"

-Sí, creo que sí.- "Si hasta yo me lo creí."

-Bien- "¿Es mi idea o te ha gustado?"

-Buen trabajo. Ahora averigüemos quién ha maldecido de verdad esta ciudad. "¡Oh por Dios!… ¡Estoy haciendo equipo con ella!… ¿No estoy soñando verdad?".

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tengamos?- Preguntó la morena mientras preparaba su equipo de pociones.

-Hasta que quienquiera que lanzase esta maldición se dé cuenta de que en verdad no vas por mí.-"Ya quisiera yo que vengas por mi" -Pero hasta entonces nadie va a saber que estamos trabajando juntas.- Emma le entregó a Regina la botellita de poción de memoria.

-Veamos.- Decía la morena con curiosidad por el objeto, examinándolo detenidamente.

-¿Es suficiente?-

-¿Para usarla? No. Pero para copiarla creo que sí.-

-Podemos empezar a despertar a la gente, averiguar quién demonios ha traído a todo el mundo de vuelta aquí. "Y podré mirarte tan concentradita mientras trabajas".

-Y puedo hacer que Henry me recuerde.- Había ilusión en el rostro de la morena. –Gracias-

-¿Por qué? No hemos hecho nada aún.-

-Viste lo rápido que esta ciudad me culpa. Pero tú crees que no he lanzado esta maldición. Sé que ha sido difícil para ti.

-Claro que lo ha sido. Sabía que decías la verdad.-

-¿A pesar de que lo que ha pasado, me ha situado cerca de Henry? Quizá todo esto es un súper complicado e ingenioso plan.

-No lo ha sido. Puede que mi superpoder no sea perfecto, pero contigo Regina, siempre se cuándo mientes. Esta vez no lo haces, no has sido tú.- "Repito, si dices que no has sido tú, pues es que no lo has sido y ya corazón".

-Aunque sabes que no puedo vivir sin él.-

-Ahí estás… otra vez diciendo la verdad.- "¡Si eres un caramelito!"

Regina trabajaba muy concentrada, bajo la atenta mirada de Emma. Podía notar ciertos nervios al tener a la rubia tan cerca y mirándola tan fijamente, se sentía extraña, tal vez porque no estaba acostumbrada a tener compañía, pero en todo caso no le desagradaba, al contrario, sentir la calidez de esos ojos verdes sobre ella, le daba aún más motivación para hacer su trabajo. Por su parte la salvadora se encontraba perdida en la mujer morena que se movía de un sitio a otro mientras trataba de replicar la poción. No podía dejar de observarla, simplemente sus ojos se negaban a despegarse de tan perfecta criatura. Era hipnótica para ella la forma en que se movía, la forma en que analizaba cada detalle de lo que hacía, se veía tan estupendamente concentrada, enfocada en su objetivo, casi tanto como la rubia en ella. Después de un moderado periodo de tiempo, la mujer de ojos chocolate terminó su tarea, era hora de ver los resultados.

-¿Ha funcionado?-

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.- La alcaldesa llevó la poción que había copiado a su boca y bebió un trago de esta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ha funcionado?-

La morena lanzó el pequeño recipiente que contenía la mezcla recién elaborada contra la pared lateral del despacho, con fuerza, con rabia en la mirada.

-O esa pared te hizo algo el año pasado o voy a decir que no ha funcionado.- Soltó Emma al ver la reacción de su reina, mirando hacia el lado opuesto de donde el objeto había sido lanzado. "¿Por qué diablos se ve tan sexy cuando se enoja?"

-Se me debe haber pasado un ingrediente.-

-¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?-

-Ya he usado todo lo que quedaba de la poción que te dio Hook. Ya no queda nada para copiarla.- La morena se movía claramente alterada por el fracaso con la poción. –No puedo vivir en esta ciudad si Henry no me recuerda. Eso es peor que cualquier maldición que hubiese podido lanzar. "¿Por qué no deja de mirarme?"

"Algo tengo que hacer… Piensa Emma, Piensa… No puedes dejar que sufra así… ¡Lo tengo!" -¿Y si aún podemos encontrar a quien maldijo esta ciudad?-

-¿No me has prestado atención? No puedo hacer más poción.- "A veces de verdad te pareces a tu padre".

-No tienes que hacer nada. Aún podemos atrapar a esa persona.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ya estamos tendiendo una trampa, haciendo esta poción en secreto. ¿Y si estamos tendiendo la trampa equivocada?-

-Lo… Lo siento, no estoy muy versada en esto de las trampas. Al contrario que tú, yo no he estado en la cárcel.

"Auch… golpe bajo morena" –No es algo que haya aprendido en prisión, es el viejo truco de la oficina de fianzas. Sacas fuera el crimen perpetrado haciéndole creer al culpable que has dado en el clavo.

-¿Cómo nos ayuda eso?-

-Si la persona que lanzó la maldición pensase que estamos tras una poción de memoria…-

-Querría pararnos…- "Me retracto, eres la copia rubia de tu madre… Siempre tramando algo".

-Sí y entonces podremos atraparlo cuando lo haga.- "¿A que no te lo esperabas verdad?... Punto para Emma". -Sólo necesitamos propagar que estás a punto de conseguirlo.-

-Y sé exactamente a quién decírselo.- Dijo con una sonrisa algo malvada la alcaldesa.

Efectivamente, todo iba como la salvadora había dicho. Regina le había contado a Leroy acerca de la poción de memoria, aclarándole que muy pronto lograría elaborarla. El hombre no tardó nada en divulgar el mensaje, irrumpió en el Granny's a hora pico y se lo contó a voces a todos los ciudadanos, incluida aquella que era la verdadera enemiga y que salió rápidamente del establecimiento para tratar de detener a la morena.

Por su parte, Emma y Regina se encontraban haciendo guardia frente al despacho de la morena, desde el escarabajo amarillo de la rubia, a la espera de que la persona responsable de la maldición apareciera.

-¿Así que nos quedamos… Sentadas esperando?- Dijo la alcaldesa con una expresión algo inquieta, desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Hasta que la persona que lanzó la maldición se mueva en tu oficina- Afirmó la salvadora.

-¿Esto… Es de verdad a lo que te dedicas?- Soltó incrédula Regina. "Paciencia la tuya… Yo moriría del asco".

-Sí, se llama vigilancia.- "No creo que servirías para esto preciosa… es demasiado fácil hacerte perder la paciencia. Lo sabré yo".

-Y… ¿No te… Aburres?- "En serio… que tedio".

-No sé, encuentras maneras de pasar el tiempo… Comer, hablar, vigilar mayormente, que es lo que deberíamos estar haciendo.- "Es lo que yo debería estar haciendo y no andar mirándote tanto".

-¿Tiene amigos?-

-¿Quién tiene amigos?-

-Henry. ¿Tiene algún amigo en Nueva York?- "Duh"

-Sí, montones de amigos. Sin novias aún, al menos que yo sepa.- "Ahí esta esa carita otra vez… no te pongas triste, no lo soporto"

-¿Así que es feliz? ¿Su vida allí es buena?- "Otra vez esa mirada. ¿Por qué me mira así?"

-Sí, casi no vuelvo por eso.-

-Bueno, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-Porque puede que él no recuerde, pero yo sí y se lo que él diría. Un héroe volvería.- "Por ti, joder, que sé que es egoísta pero es la verdad, por eso volví."

-Eso diría- "Sé que algo no me estás diciendo Swan, lo veo en tus ojos".

-¿Estás segura que no quieres verlo? Podríamos decirle que eres una vieja amiga, como Mary Margaret y David.- "Seguro si lo vez te sentirás mejor, di que sí corazón".

-No, sería muy duro.-

-No puedo ni imaginar…- La frase quedó inconclusa, cuando la rubia notó movimientos junto a la ventana del despacho y dijo. –Lo tenemos-

Ambas mujeres subieron lo más rápido que les fue posible a la oficina, en la cual encontraron a su enemiga tratando de destruir la supuesta poción que había creado Regina, pero antes de que pudieran detenerla, se esfumó en medio de una nube de humo verde, dejando a la alcaldesa y a la salvadora perplejas, ya que se supone que la cerradura de sangre mágica que había creado anteriormente la morena, no permitiría que quien entrara al despacho pudiera salir. Sin embargo, la manera en que la bruja había huido, les dejó la pista clave acerca de quién se trataba.

Una vez superado el incidente, Emma convenció a la alcaldesa de visitar a Henry. Al llegar a casa de Mary Margaret y David, la ex reina dudó un instante acerca de entrar al departamento, la rubia la tranquilizó un poco y después de un momento, entraron juntas. Emma presentó a Regina con Henry y aunque la emoción invadía por dentro a la morena, era claro que la forma lejana de su hijo al tratarla le dolió en el alma. Sin embargo mantuvo la compostura y tras un apretón de manos, se separó del joven.

Al llegar el resto de habitantes del departamento, acompañados por Hook, se reunieron en el pasillo para hablar acerca de sus descubrimientos. Uniendo las pistas que tenían, acerca de los monos voladores y el humo verde, quedaron claros de que su enemiga era nada más y nada menos que la malvada bruja del oeste.

Fue un día largo y lleno de emociones para la salvadora, la cual después de tomar un largo y relajante baño fue a su cama. "No ha ido tan mal" pensó, refiriéndose claramente a las muchas horas que pasó ese día en compañía de su amada reina y aunque aún no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer con ese cúmulo de sentimientos hacia ella, decidió que al menos por esa noche no le daría más vueltas al asunto, le bastaba con recordar las muchas sonrisas que recibió durante ese largo y agotador día de parte de ella. No tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormida, culminando así la semana más loca de su vida.


	12. Capítulo 12

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

HOLA A TODOS MIS ADORADOS LECTORES. ESPERO QUE ME HAYAN EXTRAÑADO, BUENO, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, QUE ESPERO QUE DE VERDAD DISFRUTEN, TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTÉ DE ESCRIBIRLO, QUE PUEDO DECIR, ME HA SACADO MIL EMOCIONES FUERA MIENTRAS LO CREABA. ESPERO PODER TRANSMITIRLES TODOS ESOS SENTIMIENTOS.

QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVS Y FOLLOWS, YA QUE CON ELLOS ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON EL FIC. TAMBIEN DOY GRACIAS A QUIENES SIGUEN EN SILENCIO MI HISTORIA Y LOS INVITO A DEJARME SABER SUS OPINIONES, PARA ASÍ PODER COMPLACERLOS DE MEJOR MANERA.

**NOTA: LAS FRASES MARCADAS ENTRE COMILLAS REPRESENTAN A LOS PENSAMIENTOS INTERNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

SIN MAS, AQUÍ VA EL CAPI.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE.

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

Hacía ya algunas horas, la noche había caído sobre Storybrooke, hacía frio, mucho frío y sin embargo, aun cuando la mayoría de habitantes del pueblo descansaban en sus hogares, una deprimida Emma se encontraba fuera de casa. El pequeño castillo del parque de la ciudad, era el lugar donde la salvadora se disponía a ahogar su inmenso dolor, con la única compañía de la armoniosa voz de Adele, que sonaba insistentemente en sus audífonos. La rubia se encontraba prácticamente inyectándose tequila a la vena, sin parar ni por un segundo de llorar.

"Por qué demonios tenías que enamorarte de ella Swan?". Pensaba mientras el licor pasaba por su garganta produciéndole un ligero ardor.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí la salvadora? Pues era claro que las circunstancias de las pasadas semanas habían contribuido en parte.

Para empezar estaba la súbita muerte de su ex amor y mejor amigo, Neal, quien dio su vida para dejar al descubierto la identidad de la formidable enemiga a quien poco después tendría que enfrentar la joven, Zelena.

El descubrimiento del parentesco entre la bruja en cuestión y el actual amor de su vida, Regina, y de sus planes de destruir a esta última para apoderarse de todo lo que pudiera pertenecerle.

El hecho de que la mujer de Oz fuera más poderosa y hábil mágicamente que la rubia, la dejaba en una terrible desventaja, por lo que a Zelena, no le fue difícil hacerse con el oscuro y su cerebro, con el valor de su padre, Charming e ir tras el corazón de Regina, aunque no con éxito al inicio.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, la ex reina había conocido al fin al hombre que fue profetizado algún día como su alma gemela y segunda oportunidad de amar. Y dado que la mujer no poseía recuerdos del año que vivió en el bosque encantado, desconocía que su corazón le pertenecía a la salvadora, por lo que al verlo amenazado por su hermana, decidió confiárselo al anteriormente mencionado hombre, Robin Hood, a quien no fue nada difícil arrancárselo de las manos.

La reunión de estos ingredientes, indicaban el objetivo de la malvada bruja, regresar en el tiempo. Poco después gracias a una nada sutil Cora y su extraña forma de comunicación, Emma y todos los demás se enteraron exactamente de las pretensiones de Zelena, que eran: asesinar a Eva, madre de Snow y así evitar que Cora la abandonara al poco de llegar al mundo, asegurándose así, de que ni Snow, ni Regina nacieran jamás.

Sin embargo, aunque estas circunstancias abrumarían a cualquiera y lo llevarían a la desesperación, lo que a Emma la puso contra las cuerdas fue su terco e insistente corazón.

Durante esas dificultosas semanas de constantes enfrentamientos y descubrimientos, la salvadora no perdía oportunidad para llamar a su reina o mantenerse el mayor tiempo posible en su compañía. Lo cual sólo causó que su corazón se prendara más y más de la morena.

El hecho de tener a la alcaldesa como maestra de magia fue otra de las situaciones que hicieron que la salvadora alimentase aún más el fuego del amor que crecía en su alma por la mujer de ojos oscuros. Pues al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Regina cuando en una de sus lecciones de magia la rubia cayo de un altísimo puente, despertó en Emma una pequeña esperanza de que a lo mejor la ex reina pudiera ser conquistada por ella.

La salvadora, sin quererlo, alimentó por días esa ilusión, llenándose de alegría, sin conocer que la mujer causante de sus sentimientos, se encontraba considerando la posibilidad de abrir las puertas del amor con el hombre poseedor del tatuaje del león. Emma estaba como una adolescente enamorada, miraba a Regina constantemente, cuando esta hablaba, la oía pero realmente sin escucharla, tan solo perdiéndose en la profundidad de su voz o en la perfección de su mirada. Tal era la dimensión de sus sentimientos por la morena, que incluso empezó a seguirla, excusándose a sí misma al decirse que lo hacía para protegerla por si fuera atacada.

La noche de la reunión en casa de la alcaldesa, en la que trajeron al espíritu de Cora para comunicarse con ella, Snow y Regina lograron al fin limar las imponentes asperezas que por años impidieron una verdadera amistad entre ellas. A causa de esto, Snow se permitió alentar a la morena a probar suerte con el amor, desconociendo los sentimientos de su hija por aquella mujer. El efecto de todo esto, fue un beso, uno que la alcaldesa se atrevió a entregar a aquel ladrón al que un día en su pasado se negó a conocer. Un beso que sucedió en medio del bosque, bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos verdes que al instante se llenaron de lágrimas...

Emma, como se había acostumbrado desde hace unos días, al ver a Regina salir con rumbo al bosque, la siguió de cerca sin ser vista. Lo que nunca imaginó, es que al llegar a su destino, su reina, su amada y perfecta reina, iba a empezar una relación con el mismo hombre que no fue capaz de resguardar su corazón.

El dolor se apoderó de la rubia al contemplar aquel beso apasionado entre el amor de su vida y el que se convertiría en su nuevo novio, casi se podía escuchar el corazón de la salvadora romperse en mil pedazos ante aquella escena. Inmediatamente, la joven mujer se alejó del sitio, llamó a su madre, tratando de sonar lo más serena posible y le anunció que esa noche llegaría tarde a casa, tomó rumbo hacia la licorería más cercana para hacerse con una enorme botella de tequila bien añejado y se dirigió a aquel que fue el lugar de los furtivos encuentros con su hijo en sus primeros meses de estadía en Storybrooke, el castillo donde por días Henry y ella se ocultaron para poner en marcha la llamada por el niño Operación Cobra.

* * *

-¡Por Dios David!... Que son más de las cuatro y Emma no ha vuelto, no contesta al celular, no sé dónde ha ido o si alguien estaba con ella.- Decía una preocupada Snow al borde de las lágrimas. -Hay que salir a buscarla, cualquier cosa podría haberle ocurrido.-

-Pero si te ha dicho que llegaría tarde, a lo mejor tenía algún asunto que resolver... No deberías ponerte así.- David trataba de tranquilizar a su mujer.

-¿A estas horas? ¿Qué demonios tendría Emma que resolver a estas horas David?... Que ha dicho que llegaba tarde, no que no llegaría.- La pequeña morena caminaba de un sitio a otro, molesta por la actitud tan pasiva de su esposo. -Hay que llamar a Regina, seguro ella puede encontrarla con un hechizo o algo.-

-¿A Regina?... Por favor cielo relájate. No hace falta llamar a nadie ok, iré a buscarla yo.- Espetó David, al ver que su mujer perdía la calma. -Solo cálmate por favor.-

-¿Que me calme dices?, ¿Que tú la buscarás?... Hay una bruja suelta allá afuera, con un ejército de monos voladores custodiándola, son las tantas de la madrugada y mi hija no aparece y ahora tú quieres irte por ahí, solo, a buscarla en quien sabe qué lugar... ¿Cómo demonios pretendes que me calme?- Snow estaba perdiendo la compostura por la desesperación.

-Ok, llamaré a Ruby para rastrear a Emma, es luna llena y seguro su fuerza servirá de protección, sabes que no me agrada para nada depender de Regina cada vez que algo sucede... Y a lo mejor a nuestra hija solo se le pasó la hora, no quiero falsas alarmas, no con esa mujer.- Dijo algo irritado David por la actitud de su esposa. -Ya tranquilízate Mary Margaret, que nada sacas poniéndote así y ningún bien le haces al bebé.-

-Ya, está bien... Ve con Ruby... Solo quiero a mi hija de vuelta.- Dijo la morena con su tono suavizado. -Es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento, sé que algo le pasa a Emma.

-Todo estará bien ok, voy a encontrarla.- finalizó el hombre, dejando un beso en la frente de la pequeña mujer y saliendo enseguida en busca de su hija.

* * *

-Diga...- Una somnolienta Regina contestaba a su celular.

-Regina, habla Snow... Necesito tu ayuda por favor.- Con tono suplicante y lleno de preocupación, Mary se dirigía a la alcaldesa.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿A sucedido algo grave?- Preguntó la morena al notar la clara angustia en la voz de su ex hijastra.

-Es Emma... Salió hace horas y no aparece. No logro comunicarme al celular y no sé dónde pueda estar.- Suspiró, casi lloraba.- Temo que algo le haya pasado, David ha ido a buscarla con Ruby. Él no quería que te llamara... Pero...

-¿Qué demonios le pasa tu marido? Debieron llamarme enseguida.- Sentenció Regina, con ganas de estrangular a David. -No te preocupes, la encontraré. En cuanto esté con ella te llamo.-

-Gracias Regina.- cortó la pequeña mujer.

* * *

La alcaldesa se vistió a la brevedad posible, le angustiaba pensar que a Emma le hubiera sucedido algo y más aun sabiendo el peligro que su hermana representaba. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco de uno de sus cajones, el objeto le pertenecía a Emma, ella se lo había dado el día en que la salvó del incendio en el ayuntamiento. La morena no sabía exactamente por qué había conservado aquel pañuelo, pero agradecía haberlo hecho. Conjuró un hechizo localizador sobre el objeto en cuestión, el cual enseguida empezó a flotar por los aires guiando a la ex reina hacia el paradero de la salvadora.

Tras unos minutos, el pequeño pedazo de tela aterrizó sobre el castillo de madera en el que se encontraba la rubia. Regina se acercó rápidamente al lugar, encontrando a la salvadora de espaldas, hecha un mar de lágrimas y apestando a alcohol.

-¿Emma?- la llamó, provocando que la rubia diera salto. -¿Pero qué demonios te ha sucedido?-

-Re... Regina... ¿Qué haces aquí?...- Respondió, arrastrando las palabras dando a notar su embriaguez.

-Buscándote Swan, tu madre esta como loca de la preocupación... –Inspiró profundo, tratando de controlar la ira que empezaba a surgir ante la escena. -Mira no sé qué motivos tengas para haberte puesto así y no es mi problema, pero dadas las circunstancias me parece una completa falta de buen juicio... Mi hermana psicópata anda por ahí, pudo haberte matado.- Reclamó Regina en tono serio.

-¿Y qué?...- Respondió la salvadora, con rabia contenida en la mirada, sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. -¿Acaso te preocupa lo que me suceda? ¿Acaso a alguien le preocupan mis malditos sentimientos?... Claramente no a ti...-

-Escúchame bien, ya no eres una mocosa como para ponerte a hacer numeritos, compórtate como una maldita adulta, no eres la única que tiene problemas Swan...- Soltó la alcaldesa irritada y con intensión de continuar su discurso, tenía ganas de poner en su sitio a la rubia que se comportaba como una niñata malcriada, pero al ver como esta rompía en llanto desesperadamente, su actitud se suavizó. -Emma... Emma, escúchame, mira, no sé qué te sucede ok, pero noto que es algo serio.- Suspiró, viendo que la joven no se tranquilizaba, prosiguió. - Lo que voy a hacer no es propio de mí, así que si le cuentas a alguien te cortaré la lengua, ¿entiendes?- espetó la morena y a acto seguido tomó a la rubia entre sus brazos, aparentándola cálidamente sobre su pecho. -Desahógate, llora todo lo que haga falta ok, hazlo ahora, porque en cuanto te hayas calmado, tendrás que ser fuerte, y lo que sea que te esté pasando tendrás que guardártelo para ti...-

Emma lloraba sin consuelo sobre el pecho de su amada, aferrándose a ella como un náufrago a la orilla. En brazos de Regina, le parecía que el mundo volvía a tener luz, ella volvía a sentir calor, sabía que ese momento no duraría para siempre así que lo aprovechó tanto como pudo, lloró y lloró hasta que su alma sintió al fin algo de alivio. De a poco la calma la envolvía y aunque aún estaba muy mareada por el alcohol, logró controlar su llanto.

-Gracias...- Murmuró la rubia en apenas un suspiro, negándose aun a zafarse del abrazo de su amada.

-No hay por qué darlas.-Respondió la morena con suavidad mientras acariciaba el cabello de la mujer aferrada a su pecho. No entendía por qué, pero sentía una subconsciente necesidad de proteger a Emma, por lo que no se soltó de su abrazo. -Ahora que te has calmado, ¿Podrías decirme que te sucede? -

-Es solo la vida, Regina, mi maldita vida, siempre a cargo de resolver problemas de los que a kilómetros se ve que no puedo encargarme... Todo el mundo espera de mi algo que no soy, quieren a una heroína, una líder, una poderosa hechicera para salvarlos, y la tienen, pero no en mí... Y a causa de eso, de ser la jodida salvadora, siempre veo como es arrancada de mi vida toda posibilidad de amar y ser feliz con quien amo... Es mi destino... Un destino de mierda... Pero mi destino al final...-

Regina escuchó atentamente a las palabras de Emma, se notaba en ellas el dolor, la desesperanza y una inmensa desilusión. La morena pensó que la mujer se refería al recientemente fallecido Neal, al referirse al amor, por lo que sintió empatía con ella, recordaba el dolor que le causó la perdida se Daniel, por lo que creyó entender las razones de la rubia para haber tomado una actitud como la que estaba presenciando.

-Sé que ahora lo vez todo negro, todo lleno de oscuridad, he estado ahí, Emma, al fondo como tú lo estas hoy... Pero aunque por el momento te parezca imposible, lo superarás, esto que ahora te duele, solo te hará más fuerte.- La consolaba desde el alma. Besó suavemente su cabello dorado, sin entender por qué lo hacía. Levantó la cara de la otra mujer para que la mirase a los ojos y volvió a hablarle. -Eres la salvadora, la jodida heroína que rompió mi maldición, la única con las agallas para enfrentarme y desafiarme sin temor de mí, la que me sacó de quicios desde el maldito momento en que puso un pie en esta ciudad, la que les devolvió a todos sus finales felices, la que enfrentó un dragón, la que me ayudó a derrotar a mi madre, a salvar a mi hijo, a detener la destrucción de este lugar, la que salvó mi trasero en más ocasiones de las que quisiera recordar, la que ha logrado que yo deje de buscar venganza y sacó lo mejor de mí, eres la maldita rubia irritante que se ganó el corazón de todos en este pueblo, incluido el mío. Así que no digas que no eres capaz, porque dentro de ti hay un enorme poder, con el que tú y yo venceremos a mi jodida hermana, ¿has escuchado?-

Emma asintió embobada, sin poder articular palabra.

-Ahora voy a llamar a tu madre, que ha de estar desesperada.- la morena se despegó del agarre de la rubia y se dispuso a llamar a Snow para avisarle que su hija estaba bien y a salvo.

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedía entre la salvadora y la ex reina malvada, en casa una desesperada Snow daba vueltas sin poder conseguir paz. Sabía que toda esa angustia le haría mal a su hijo no nato, por lo que buscó entretenerse hasta recibir noticias de su hija.

Sin encontrar nada más que hacer, se dispuso a reordenar su armario. Sacó cada objeto de él para colocarlo de vuelta, pero mientras lo hacía, algo llamó su atención. Dentro de una de sus cajas de ropa, yacía un hermoso libro, su portada era de color morado brillante, y estaba decorado con pequeñas piedras preciosas y objetos plateados en alto relieve, una fina pluma del mismo color del libro se encontraba situada a un lado de este, adornándolo.

Era obvio que el objeto no le pertenecía, pero le causó gran curiosidad. Decidió abrirlo para ver si encontraba algo que le permitiera identificar al propietario original, y al hacerlo enseguida notó un detalle. "Esta es la letra de Regina... Es... Es su diario...".

La pequeña morena pensó que leer algo tan privado como un diario no era correcto, pero mientras ojeaba por encima la primera página, algo atrapó su atención, un nombre, Emma Swan, por lo que tomó una decisión. "Leeré solo la primera página y luego lo dejo, no creo que Regina se entere. Y en cuanto la vea se lo devuelvo."

Sin embargo, después de leer aquella página, la joven morena simplemente no se pudo detener. Lo que ese diario le informó era revelador, la dejo con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula en el suelo. Regina, la ex reina malvada, su ex madrastra, ex enemiga y actual amiga, estaba enamorada de su hija...

Snow no llevaba ni la tercera parte del diario y ya había leído una épica y romántica declaración de amor... Tan concentrada en su lectura se encontraba, que al sonar su celular, dio un brinco del susto lanzando el diario por los aires.

-Hola...- Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Snow?... Habla Regina, dile a tu marido que deje de jugar a los boys scouts con Wolverinne y vaya a casa, he encontrado a Emma, ya voy para allá.- dijo secamente la alcaldesa, colgando sin dar oportunidad a la mujer más pequeña de responder.

Una aún estupefacta Mary Margaret, llamó a su esposo para avisar que su hija ya iba en camino a casa. Tomó todos los objetos que había sacado del armario y volvió a colocarlos en él, exceptuando el diario de Regina, el cual se apresuró a esconder al fondo del cajón de su mesita de noche, para continuar leyéndolo una vez que su hija estuviera a salvo en su hogar.

Miles de preguntas rondaban la mente de Snow en ese momento, sin embargo sabía que debería dejar el asunto para luego, en ese momento había suficientes problemas que resolver.

* * *

-Emma, no te duermas... Vamos, levántate que debo llevarte a tu casa y no pienso arrastrarte hasta mi auto.- Decía Regina sacudiendo suavemente a la rubia que se estaba quedando dormida a causa del alcohol.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan mandona?...- Balbuceó con dificultad Emma en respuesta, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y bajar del castillo ayudada por la morena.

-Porque tú eres una puta cría.- Dijo Regina en tono divertido mientras reía al ver a la salvadora tambalearse de camino al mercedes.

Al llegar al automóvil, Regina abrió la puerta del copiloto y dificultosamente colocó a Emma dentro. En una posición bastante incómoda, se dispuso a abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad, cuando de repente escuchó a la rubia susurrarle al oído.

-Regina... Eres la más hermosa de todos los reinos...- Y al segundo de pronunciar estas palabras, la salvadora cayó en un profundo sueño, dejando a la morena sorprendida a más no poder y con una sonrisilla boba en el rostro.

* * *

A los pocos minutos el mercedes aparcaba frente a la casa de los Charming, casi al mismo tiempo David llegaba en su camioneta habiendo dejado a Ruby en su hogar. Regina abrió la puerta y se dirigió al hombre para que le ayudase a bajar a Emma que dormía como un tronco. Tras dejarla segura en su casa y recibir los agradecimientos de los aliviados padres de la rubia, Regina se dirigió a su mansión, algo pensativa, ya que Snow la miró de una forma muy inusual, pero no le dio mayor importancia al gesto, debido al cansancio, producto de la accidentada madrugada que había vivido. Entró a su casa y fue directo a su cama, se sentía extrañamente feliz, y pensando en las últimas balbuceantes palabras de Emma, la mujer de ojos chocolate, se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.


	13. Capítulo 13

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

HOLA DE NUEVO A TODOS MIS ADORADOS LECTORES. (CREO QUE ACÁ SOLO HAY CHICAS, PERO POR SI HAY ALGÚN CHICO QUE SE MANIFIESTE HAHAHA). BIEN, PUES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA ENTREGA DEL FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, Y SI NO, ME ENCANTARÍA TAMBIÉN QUE ME LO HICIERAN SABER, COMO SABEN, SUS OPINIONES SON MUY IMPORTANTES Y APRECIADAS POR MI. ESPERO QUE TODOS SE ENCUENTREN MEJOR QUE BIEN Y QUE DISFRUTEN DEL NUEVO CAPÍTULO.

NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE AGRADECERLES CON TODO EL CORAZÓN A TODOS, Y DARLES EL DOBLE Y MAS DE LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS A QUIENES SE DAN UN TIEMPITO PARA DEJARME UN REVIEW, O CLICKEARLE AL FAV O AL FOLLOW. NO HAY NADA QUE SEA MAS MOTIVANTE PARA UNA ESCRITORA, QUE EL SABER QUE HAY PERSONAS GENIALES COMO USTEDES QUE DISFRUTAN DE SU HISTORIA.

**NOTA: LAS FRASES ENTRE COMILLAS REPRESENTAN A LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES, NO EXPRESADOS EN VOZ ALTA.**

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUENTE CAPI.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

El reloj marcaba las ocho en punto en casa de la familia Charming, cuando David decidió llevar a Henry a Granny's para desayunar. El hombre sabía que su esposa desearía hablar con Emma, acerca de lo ocurrido en la madrugada anterior y lo mejor sería dejarlas a solas, él ya tendría tiempo después para conversar con su hija.

En cuanto el rubio salió del departamento, en compañía del joven Henry, Mary Margaret abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, tomó el diario de Regina y se apresuró a reanudar la lectura que dejó pendiente horas antes. Con cada página que pasaba, la pequeña mujer solo confirmaba la magnitud de los sentimientos de la ex reina malvada por su hija. Regina no se había guardado nada, cada recuerdo de cada día vivido en el pueblo desde que su hija llegó, se encontraba relatado a detalle, y con cada memoria, un mar de sentimientos habían sido plasmados en aquel diario, por la mano de quién un día fue su gran enemiga.

La morena de ojos esmeralda, no sabía exactamente que sentir con respecto a todo lo que se estaba enterando por medio de su lectura. No sabía si enojarse con Regina o comprenderla, no decidía si culparla o tratar de ayudarla. Obviamente, no creía que su hija sintiera algo por la otra mujer y contemplar la posibilidad de que eso pasara, no le resultaba nada grato.

Al cabo de unas de horas, Snow llegaba a la última página del diario, la cual no era como todas las demás. Esta, era una carta para Emma.

_Mi adorada Emma._

_En poco más de un par de horas, se habrá cumplido un año desde el último día en que tus hermosos ojos del color del mar, me vieron por última vez. Un largo y tortuoso año, mi amor, en el que he deseado cada día despertar contemplándolos, porque para mí no existe nada más hermoso que tus ojos._

_Han sido doce largos meses princesa, en los que no he podido sacar de mi mente los miles de recuerdos de ti, que atesora mi corazón._

_Han sido centenares de noches, los únicos testigos de mi desvelo, de mi llanto y de mi alegría al rememorarte, hasta que de tanto hacerlo, caía vencida por el cansancio, tan solo para verte mía, en mis sueños._

_Y sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no dejo de extrañarte. Al contrario, con cada amanecer mi amor por ti crece exponencialmente, mi anhelo de escuchar tu dulce voz, tu risa, solo se multiplica dentro de mí. Las ganas infinitas de abrazarte, de probar tus labios celestiales, de susurrarte al oído palabras de amor, se vuelven dolorosamente insoportables._

_Sé que jamás volveré a verte, sé que estoy condenada a vivir alejada de ti, sin ninguna posibilidad de cumplir con mis sueños de amarte. Sé que como las estrellas, eres inalcanzable para mí._

_Pero sin importar nada, una voz desde mi alma me impulsa a escribir para ti, una fuerza que me mueve desde adentro, que me da esperanza, que me hace creer con todo mi corazón, que esta carta llegará a tus manos y te hará saber que en algún lugar del universo, existe una mujer, una muy imperfecta mujer, que te ama de la forma más pura, sincera y pasional que existe. De una forma en que el resto de los seres, ni siquiera podrían imaginar..._

_Sólo ruego, que si un día estas palabras llegan a ti, sean para en tu corazón, motivo de felicidad, tal como lo eres tú para mí._

_Siempre tuya._

_Regina._

Al terminar de leer esa emotiva epístola, los ojos verdes de la pequeña Mary, se encontraban llenos de lágrimas. Cerró el diario y lo pegó a su pecho mientras meditaba sobre lo que debería hacer con él.

"Regina no recuerda nada de esto... Sus sentimientos los descubrió escribiendo, ella no tiene idea de que ama a Emma... Y bueno, mi hija no siente nada por ella, espero... Lo mejor será guardar este diario conmigo... Así le ahorraré el dolor de no ser correspondida...".

La morena de cabello corto, volvió a poner el diario en su cajón y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija. Tenía una conversación pendiente con ella.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, y al no recibir respuesta por parte de la rubia, decidió entrar. Emma dormía como un tronco, emitiendo sonoros ronquidos debido a la mala posición en la que se encontraba. Mary Margaret se acercó a la ventana y con suavidad abrió las cortinas, dejando a la luz del sol pasar a la habitación, directo a la cara de la salvadora, la cual al sentir el contacto de los resplandecientes rayos solares, gruñó y escondió el rostro entre las almohadas.

-Emma, despierta ya.- dijo Mary suavemente, pero con el rostro serio. -Es casi medio día y debemos reunirnos con Regina.-

-Solo un momento más.- Se quejó la rubia, sintiendo como una horrible punzada le partía la cabeza, mientras los recuerdos de su noche de alcohol volvían accidentadamente a su memoria. Y en milésimas de segundo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante sus pensamientos.

"Regina... Joder... No, no, no... No puedo verla... Mierda mierda mierda... ¡Qué vergüenza!..."

-Ningún momento más, levántate, que llegaremos tarde.- Ordenó firme la pequeña morena. -Además no estás en condiciones de demandar nada después del susto de muerte que me has dado.-

-Lo siento, Mary Margaret, no quería preocuparte, se me fue el tiempo y se me ha pasado la hora...- trataba de disculparse Emma, mientras sus ojos se adaptaban lentamente a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

-¿La hora?... El alcohol es lo que se te ha pasado. Que ha tenido que cargarte tu padre después de que Regina te trajera hecha un bulto de lo ebria que estabas.- Se notaba lo enojada que estaba la mujer de cabello corto. -Gracias a Dios no te pasó nada.

"Que no me pasó nada dice... Si ella supiera todo lo que me pasa..."

La rubia bajo la mirada ante los regaños de su madre, con una expresión clara de tristeza en sus ojos, lao cual no pasó desapercibido por Mary, haciendo que su voz cambiara a un tono más delicado.

-Mira cariño, ya no eres una niña, por lo que no voy a darte sermones... Algo te pasa, lo puedo sentir, de lo contrario no habrías hecho lo que hiciste.- se acercó a su hija y tomó su mano. -Sé que aun te cuesta confiar en mí, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea. Yo podría de ayudarte cielo. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?-

Emma asintió en silencio y sonrió tristemente a su madre. Snow le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó del extremo de la cama para dejar que su hija se incorporara.

-Te salvas del regaño que te tenía preparado, sólo porque sé que esa resaca será más que suficiente como castigo por casi matarme de la angustia.- le dijo divertida tratando de animar a la rubia y salió de la habitación.

Emma masajeaba sus sienes, tratando de apaciguar el dolor. Finalmente se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Su mente no paraba de mortificarla, recordándole las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Regina en su auto. Se sentía muy avergonzada y no sabía con qué cara iba a mirar a la morena durante la reunión.

* * *

En el 108 de la calle Miffin, una sonriente Regina, se retocaba por enésima vez el maquillaje. Se encontraba nerviosa, feliz, pero muy nerviosa. Parecía estar partiéndose en dos. Por un lado, tenía novio, hacía años que no había tenido uno, estaba ilusionada, pero algo le faltaba, no se sentía completa con su nueva relación. Asumió que esa sensación de vacío se debía a la ausencia de su corazón. Por otro lado, en su mente resonaba la balbuceante voz de Emma, diciéndole que ella era la más hermosa de todos los reinos. La morena no lograba entender la repentina felicidad que le causaron esas palabras o la sonrisa boba que le producían, en ese instante tan corto en que la salvadora susurraba en su oído, el vacío desapareció, nada faltaba en su vida, juraba haber sentido su corazón latir, sin importar la distancia a la que estuviera, sintió su pecho palpitar ante aquel inocente halago que le regalo la madre de su hijo.

Esa sensación de plenitud y felicidad, era la causa de su extrema rigurosidad al vestirse y maquillarse ese día. Quería estar perfecta para seguir siendo la más hermosa de todos los reinos... Para Emma... Y bueno, para Robin también, o es lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Lo cierto es que sentirse tan intensamente feliz por una pequeña frase, cortesía de la rubia, tenía a Regina aterrada, sin embargo, no quería que nada, ni nadie le quitara esa sonrisa del rostro. No quería buscar la explicación a sus sentimientos, no esta vez, no quería complicar más la situación buscándole la quinta pata al gato. Vería a su novio y después asistiría a su reunión con los desencantadores y Emma.

"Venga Regina, no es nada del otro mundo... Te ha dicho que eres bella, porque cualquiera te diría lo mismo... No es como si sintiera algo más… o tú por ella... Robin te lo dice mil veces siempre que te ve..."

La morena trataba con todas sus fuerzas de acallar sus pensamientos, pero su mente parecía actuar con vida propia.

"Pero ni aunque te lo dijera un millón de veces sentirías lo que ella te ha hecho sentir... Y le ha bastado una sola vez, ebria y al borde de la inconciencia... Dios... Estas hecha un lío Regina..."

Una vez que se sintió conforme con su apariencia, la morena salió de casa, con paso seguro y firme, sintiéndose como una diosa, tal cual se veía. Llegó a Granny's, directo a la zona de las habitaciones. En el pasillo se encontró con Robin, que la esperaba muy sonriente. Se besaron por unos minutos, el hombre se mostró muy amable y dulce, le regalaba palabras de amor, pero extrañamente, la mujer de ojos chocolate, no podía devolver esas dulces palabras, sonreía algo sonrojada ante tales atenciones, (tras demasiados años sin nadie que se las dedicara, era como ser adolescente una vez mas) pero con cada nuevo halago del hombre, las palabras de Emma volvían a resonar en su cabeza. _"Regina… Eres la más hermosa de todos los reinos…"_ la suave voz de Emma, la perseguía.

Abrumada, esa era la palabra precisa para describir a Regina, felicidad, emoción, miedo y confusión, todo junto, era un cóctel de sentimientos demasiado intenso como para digerirlo por completo. Por lo que la alcaldesa decidió no pensar más y dedicarse a simplemente dejarse llevar por la corriente.

Lo que no tomo en cuenta la morena, es la cara de boba que le dejaban tantas emociones, hecho que no pasó desaparecido por ninguno de los integrantes de la reunión, en cuanto la vieron atravesar la puerta.

-¡Regina!... Si no te conociera, diría que estás embobada...- Dijo Snow con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

"Mierda, Regina compórtate... Es que solo te falta babear mujer... Y Emma te está mirando... ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?..." Se regañó internamente la alcaldesa.

-Y si yo no te conociera, diría que el helado esta embobado con tu estomago.- Respondió mordaz la morena, volviendo a ser ella misma.

"Seguro ha salido con ese individuo, eso la tiene así..." Se lamentó la salvadora, mientras los celos se la comían viva. "Dios, esta preciosa... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente sexy?... No, Emma, deja de mirarla... Ella no es para ti, nunca lo será..."

La mirada y la actitud de Emma cambiaron instantáneamente al sentir a Regina ajena. Se comportó seria, distante, fría incluso con la morena. Le dolía demasiado saber que su reina era feliz con aquel hombre. Lo único que la rubia deseaba en ese momento era resolver el maldito problema de Storybrooke y volver a Nueva York con su hijo, olvidarse de la magia, de ser la salvadora y sobre todo, olvidarse de Regina, aunque sabía que aunque las separaran mundos completos, jamás podría.

La reunión continuó, hablaron acerca de la bruja, de sus propósitos, de la maldición y la forma de romperla. Acordaron buscar el libro de cuentos de Henry y hacer que el muchacho recuerde su pasado, así creería en la magia y con un beso de Emma podría romper la maldición. Cosa que a la salvadora no le agradó nada, ya que sabía que si su hijo recuperaba sus recuerdos, no querría regresar a su vida en Nueva York. Eso implicaría que también ella se quedara en la pequeña ciudad, cerca de Regina, viéndola ser feliz y amar a otra persona. No podía con eso, era demasiado para ella, por lo que rogaba que el libro no apareciera.

Salieron todos de Granny's con rumbo a la residencia Charming, en la salida, se encontraron con Henry, quien quería explicaciones, ya que sabía que su madre le ocultaba cosas. Lamentablemente, la mente de Emma estaba saturada, su corazón destrozado y su resaca estaba matándola, así que cuando el chico empezó a hacer preguntas y reclamos, no pudo más y explotó en una serie de gritos y regaños contra el joven. Por dentro, supo en ese mismo instante que lo que hizo estaba mal, pero no tenía la cabeza en su sitio, había mucho por resolver, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería disculparse con él más tarde.

Ni bien llegaron a la casa de los príncipes, Mary Margaret dirigió a todos a su armario, lugar en el que presumían que se encontraba el libro de cuentos. Tras una exhaustiva búsqueda, no encontraban nada, lo cual alivió a Emma más de lo que hubiera deseado mostrar, ya que su madre notó su expresión de conformidad y procedió a buscar una vez más en la caja que previamente registró la salvadora, hallando el objeto en ella.

La pequeña morena interrogó a su hija acerca de los motivos de esta, para no querer que Henry recordara, a lo que la rubia alegó que deseaba regresar a la maravillosa vida que tenía en la gran manzana con su pequeño, a sabiendas que eso destrozaría el corazón de su madre, pero sin otra opción, ya que no podía confesarle los motivos reales.

"¿Y que quieres que te diga Mary Margaret?... Mamá estoy enamorada de tu madrastra y ella no me da ni la hora, así que como me duele demasiado en el alma su indiferencia, voy a salir huyendo, porque no sé cuánto tiempo podré controlar mis ganas de lanzarme y comerme sus labios hermosos... No creo que sea eso lo que quieres escuchar". Pensaba Emma ocultando su rosto en sus manos mientras su madre se alejaba resentida.

Todos volvieron al Granny's en busca de Henry, para entregarle su libro y resolver ese asunto de una buena vez, pero al llegar el joven ya no estaba, había huido, ofendido por la mala actitud de su madre hacia él.

Emma no tardó en localizar al muchacho por medio del GPS de su celular, se encontraba en el muelle. La rubia avisó a todos y partieron enseguida en busca de Henry. Lo que ninguno se esperaba, era que en cuanto arribaron al muelle, una pandilla de monos voladores atacaban a Hook, Smee y Henry. Este último, en su intento de huir de las bestias, cayó estrepitosamente y cuando uno de los monstruos alados estuvo a punto de capturarlo, Emma apareció oportunamente para neutralizar al animal con su arma, tras de la salvadora llegaban, Charming con su espada, Snow, y Regina quien quemaba a las criaturas con sus bolas de fuego.

Cuando hubo terminado el combate entre héroes y simios voladores, Emma abrazó a su hijo con cariño y le entregó el libro de historias. Bastó tocarlo, para que el joven Henry recuperara sus recuerdos. Emocionado, el muchacho abrazó a sus madres, diciéndoles que podía recordar, lleno de dicha al volver a creer en la magia.

Sin embargo, cuando Emma quiso besar a su hijo para romper la maldición, Zelena hizo acto de presencia, tomando a Henry por el cuello, amenazando su vida. La alcaldesa, al ver a su principito en peligro, trató de detener a su demente hermana, pero esta la noqueó con un potente hechizo.

"Oh no... Mi amor, ¿estás bien?... Por favor levántate..." Emma miró angustiada el cuerpo de Regina que parecía sin vida en el suelo y a su hijo aterrado en manos de la bruja. El temor de perder a quienes más amaba, activó su magia y con algo de concentración, logró poner en marcha una de las lecciones que la morena le había dado, un hechizo que quemó las manos de Zelena, haciendo que esta liberara al muchacho.

Al verse vencida y adolorida por las quemaduras, la malvada mujer sólo pudo lanzar unas cuantas amenazas y se retiró del lugar.

Henry sacudía a su madre, llamándola angustiado al ver que la morena no reaccionaba. Emma miraba la escena con el alma al borde de la desesperación. "Vamos mi reina, despierta... No me hagas esto... No soportaría perderte..."

Tras unos segundos más de inconciencia, Regina reaccionó, para alivio de Emma, a quien parecía haberle vuelto la vida. La alcaldesa se puso en pie, abrazando fuerte a su pequeño mientras le expresaba todo su amor. La mujer de ojos oscuros tomó el suave rostro de su niño, acunándolo entre sus manos y con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz, besó su frente, desatando con ese beso una enorme onda mágica que recorrió cada rincón del pequeño pueblo.

La maldición se rompió y los recuerdos del año perdido empezaron a caer como una tormenta en la memoria de los habitantes de Storybrooke. Todos recordaron lo que pasó: como Zelena los atacaba constantemente, como el oscuro resucitado los guió hacia Glinda, como la bruja buena les dio la respuesta, como Charming y Snow decidieron sacrificarlo todo por volver para encontrar a Emma, como la bruja intervino una vez que la maldición fue lanzada por Snow, aumentando el hechizo desmemorizante a esta, como Regina dividió el corazón de su ex hijastra para devolver la vida a James ante las súplicas de la morena de ojos claros... Como los tres rendidos del cansancio por la exigente magia, decidieron descansar un poco para no desfallecer, antes de que la maldición consumiera todo y se los llevara de vuelta a Storybrooke.

En ese momento, las memorias de Regina volvieron como un tornado a su cabeza. La llegada al bosque, el dolor, la tristeza, su castillo, Zelena, batallas... El diario... Emma, sueños, besos, amor... La marca en su cuello...

"Emma... El diario... Joder, mi diario... ¿Dónde demonios quedó mi diario?... Debo encontrarlo..."

La morena se horrorizó al pensar en su diario cayendo en manos equivocadas. Sabía perfectamente que en él, se encontraban plasmados sus sentimientos por la salvadora, sin ninguna reserva, todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos de Emma y su inmenso amor por ella estaban relatados a detalle en esas páginas.

"Mierda... ¿Y si Zelena lo encuentra?... O Emma... ¡Por Dios! me moriría de vergüenza si se enterara..." Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo de su capacidad al pensar en una posibilidad más. "Snow... Si lo encontrara Snow... Me mata, joder, que me cuelga del manzano... Tengo que encontrarlo... ¿Pero dónde?".

En ese momento, Henry tomó la mano de su madre morena, sacándola de sus pensamientos, le sonrió y le habló. Ella preguntaba sobre la vida del muchacho en su año de ausencia y el chico a cambio la interrogó acerca del hombre con quien la había visto besándose en el pasillo de Granny's. Ante esto Regina no supo que decir. "Joder... Robin... ¿Y ahora qué hago con él?..."

Como si hubiera sido llamado por los pensamientos de la morena, Hood entró en ese mismísimo instante, abrazando a Regina por la cintura y dirigiéndose con amor a ella. Totalmente agobiada, la mujer no supo que más hacer, se dejó abrazar y no se sintió capaz de rechazar el beso que el hombre le brindó al momento.

Una dolorosa alma se rompía en pedazos una vez más, Emma desde fuera, había podido apreciar por completo la llegada de aquel que se había convertido en el hombre de su amada, y como ella se veía tan feliz a su lado. Tomó aire pesadamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se arremolinaron en sus ojos aguamarina.

En pocos minutos, Henry corría en dirección a la salvadora, la abrazó y tomo su mano, y junto a sus abuelos, se dirigieron al cementerio para visitar la tumba de su padre, sin esperar que al llegar al lugar, Mary Margaret, entraría en labor. El segundo heredero Charming, venía en camino.

* * *

SE QUE ES TRISTE, NO ME MATEN... PIEDAD, QUE TODA HISTORIA NECESITA SU DOSIS DE DRAMA...


	14. Capítulo 14

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

* * *

HOLA A TODAS MIS AMADAS LECTORAS, EN EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO PEDÍ QUE SI HABÍA ALGÚN CHICO QUE ME LEYERA, SE MANIFESTARA, PERO DADO QUE NO LO HA HECHO, ASUMO QUE SOIS TODAS MUJERES.

BUENO, ME SIENTO MUY HONRADA CON SUS COMENTARIOS Y FAVS Y FOLLOWS, ME HAN HECHO SENTIR REALMENTE MUY BIEN Y ME HAN DADO IMPULSO PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, LO CUAL AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN. SE QUE HAY LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS, QUE ME SIGUEN DESDE LAS SOMBRAS... PARA USTEDES TAMBIÉN UN INMESO GRACIAS, LES INVITO A DEJARME SUS OPINIONES, A LO MEJOR ALGUNO DE SUS CONSEJOS ME AYUDE A MEJORAR EL FIC.

HOY SIN DUDA ES UN DÍA ESPECIAL, ES EL FIN DE TEMPORADA DE OUAT, LO CUAL ME TIENE MUY EMOCIONADA Y COINCIDENTEMENTE, ES EL DÍA DE LAS MADRES, POR LO QUE ME ENCANTARÍA DEDICAR ESTE CAPÍTULO A TODAS MIS MADRES LECTORAS Y DESEARLE UN FELIZ Y HERMOSO DÍA, NO SOLO HOY, SINO CADA UNO EN SUS VIDAS.

PERDÓNENME POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTA ENTREGA.

**NOTA: LAS FRASES ENTRE COMILLAS REPRESENTAN A LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES, NO EXPRESADOS EN VOZ ALTA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

Un ciclón parecía haber arrasado la casa de la alcaldesa Mills, docenas de libros, revistas y comics esparcidos por los salones, despacho y habitaciones de la mansión. No hubo armario, baúl, estantería o incluso alacena sin registrar en el lugar, en busca del desaparecido diario de la reina. Regina estaba volviéndose loca de desesperación al no encontrar el objeto con el descubrimiento y confesión total de sus sentimientos hacia la salvadora.

"¿Dónde diablos fue a parar el maldito diario?" Se preguntaba la morena, habiendo ya perdido la paciencia. "A lo mejor en la cripta de mi padre, o en la tienda de Gold... Debo hablar con el ratón de biblioteca"

La morena se tele transportó a la tumba de su amado progenitor, apareciendo en medio de una nube de humo violeta. Buscó en cada rincón, pero el diario no apareció. Se le terminaban las opciones, así que decidió buscar a Belle para preguntarle si ella había visto su preciado libro de recuerdos en la tienda de su amado Rumple.

-Hola Belle, ¿cómo estás?...- Le dijo la morena, con expresión amistosa.

-Hola Regina, todo bien, buscando la manera de traer a mi Rumple de vuelta.- Respondió Belle con una sonrisa que denotaba la ilusión que sentía al pensar en su amado a su lado otra vez.

-Amm, Belle... Me preguntaba si tal vez podrías ayudarme… Con un asunto personal, muy muy privado.- Inquirió la alcaldesa, hablando lo más bajo posible cerca del oído de la castaña.

-Mmm… dime de qué se trata, si está en mis manos, por supuesto que te ayudaré.- Respondió la joven, con curiosidad por la actitud sospechosa de la ex reina.

-Mira, cuando regresamos al bosque encantado, me dio por escribir en un diario, acerca de secretos míos, de experiencias, de recuerdos, tu sabes, cosas así. El problema es que con la maldición y el regreso a este mundo, no sé donde habrá ido a parar. Lo he llamado por medio de conjuros, pero nada. ¿No lo has visto por aquí? No es muy grande, pero tiene muchas páginas, la portada es morada, con detalles en plateado y adornado con piedras preciosas, tiene una pluma morada también en un extremo, no hay a donde confundirse.- Expresó preocupada Regina. –Es muy importante para mí.-

-Bueno Regina, estos últimos días he registrado la tienda como una posesa, buscando pistas sobre los propósitos de Zelena, pero no recuerdo haberme cruzado con tu diario o nada parecido. Igual, puedo volver a buscarlo contigo si deseas… y podemos buscar en la biblioteca también, desde la nueva maldición, no la he abierto, a lo mejor esté ahí.- Explicó Belle, ahora con más curiosidad por conocer el contenido del diario, ya que a Regina parecía importarle como la vida misma.

-No es mala idea, ¿A qué hora podrías…- el sonido del celular en su bolsillo, interrumpió a la morena. -Dame un segundo.- Indicó a la castaña, haciéndole una seña con su mano para que esperara.

-Diga.- Contestó a la llamada.

-Regina, soy Emma, Mary Margaret entró el labor... Vamos de camino al hospital, necesitamos que vengas por favor.- Explicó la rubia muy nerviosa, Mary se quejaba por los dolores, la morena la escuchaba al fondo.

-Oh Dios... Voy enseguida.- Respondió Regina preocupada y colgó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Belle.

-Snow dará a luz en cualquier momento, debo irme Belle ¿Puedo contar contigo para lo del diario? De verdad lo necesito, no sé qué haría si cayera en manos equivocadas.- Expresó la alcaldesa.

-Si claro, lo buscaré, espero que aparezca pronto. No te preocupes, ve Regina, saluda a Mary Margaret por mí, por favor.-

-Confío en ti, Belle, si lo encuentras, por favor llámame de inmediato.- Algo dudosa, miró a los ojos azules de la joven y le dijo. -Sé que no tengo que preocuparme de que puedas leerlo, pero...- Enseguida la castaña se adelantó.

-Nunca leería tu diario Regina, ve tranquila.- Le dijo, dándole seguridad. -Espero que todo les salga bien.-

-Gracias Belle, adiós.- Se despidió Regina, con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento y en segundos se esfumó en medio de su característico humo morado.

* * *

-Joder Regina... Casi me matas del susto.- Se quejó una sorprendida Emma al ver a la morena aparecer sin previo aviso a su lado.

-¿Tan mal me veo Miss Swan?- Ironizó la alcaldesa, sonriendo divertida por el pequeño salto de Emma ante su aparición.

"¿Mal?... Estás hecha un bombón, para comerte enterita." -No deberías andar apareciéndote de esa manera, un día de estos matarás a alguien de un infarto.- Espetó la rubia, tratando de ocultar los nervios que le causaba la cercanía de su reina. "Quita la cara de idiota que traes o se dará cuenta de lo que sientes" Se regañó mentalmente la salvadora.

-Te advertí que venía en camino- Respondió Regina con falsa frialdad. "Solo adoro ver tu carita preciosa cuando te asustas." Reía en su interior.

-Pensé que venías en tu auto, como la gente normal. A veces se me olvida que puedes hacer... Eso.- Se defendió Emma. -Bueno, Mary Margaret ya está lista, pronto dará a luz, hay que cubrir las entradas, Zelena podría aparecer en cualquier momento.-

-Ok, manos a la obra entonces... ¿Recuerdas los hechizos de protección que te enseñé?-

-Sí, los he estado practicando-

"Esa es mi chica." -Muy bien, ve tu por ahí y yo por acá, debemos sellar completamente este lugar.-

La alcaldesa y la salvadora trabajaron juntas un buen rato, colocando una barrera protectora de magia iluminadora, proveniente de Emma. Al terminarla, decidieron que la rubia iría a por la bruja y Regina se quedaría para proteger a Mary Margaret, Henry y el bebé.

* * *

Emma no tardó mucho en llegar a la vivienda de la malvada Zelena, acompañada de Hook. Apenas en unos minutos la bruja salió junto al oscuro para darles encuentro. La hija de Cora, se dirigió amenazante al pirata, diciéndole que debió haber besado a la rubia y extraído sus poderes, que no haberlo hecho le costaría la vida, a lo que la salvadora respondió.

-La próxima vez que quieras robar mis poderes, deberías maldecir a alguien a quien si vaya a besar.- Mientras su mente traicionera le decía "Prueba con tu hermana."

-Oh... Pero vas a probar sus labios, o lo verás morir.- Sentenció la perversa mujer. -Rumple- Ordenó, con un gesto de su mano, mostrándole al oscuro que debía sumergir a Hook en un gran recipiente de agua cercano a ellos.

El ser oscuro controlado por la bruja, no pudo más que obedecer y con un movimiento de su brazo, hizo al pirata volar hasta caer de cabeza dentro del agua, ahogándolo.

La salvadora corrió hacia el hombre que luchaba por liberarse, mientras la bruja y su esclavo desaparecían con rumbo al hospital. Emma al ver al pirata en riesgo de morir, no tuvo más que aplicarle RCP y al hacerlo, sus poderes quedaron anulados.

* * *

La alerta de que Zelena había llegado al hospital fue dada a gritos por Leroy, haciendo que todo el mundo tomara posición para defender a Snow y el pequeño príncipe que estaba por nacer. Sin embargo, no importó quien se pusiera de por medio, la bruja era demasiado poderosa y con facilidad entro al sitio donde se encontraba el recién nacido, arrebatándoselo a su madre y llevándolo con ella.

Cuándo la salvadora llegó ya era tarde, sin embargo aún había una esperanza, Regina, a quien su pequeño Henry convenció de enfrentar a su hermana, con su propia magia iluminadora, proveniente de su amor por él. La morena dudó un momento, pero finalmente aceptó y se dirigieron al lugar donde la malvada mujer ya tenía todo listo para sus abominables propósitos.

La alcaldesa fue una rival más allá de las expectativas de la bruja, incluso más allá de lo que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera esperar. Aun estando suspendida en el aire y siendo sofocada mágicamente, Regina no perdió la calma, concentró su magia hacia su hermana y la canalizó por medio del amor, pero la sorpresa fue, que aquel no era su amor por Henry, sino su sentimiento infinito hacia la sheriff.

En cuanto su poder empezó a brotar en contra de la bruja, en los ojos de Emma, tanto como en los de la morena, empezaron a surgir imágenes: Sueños, besos, abrazos, palabras dulces, lágrimas, caricias, cuerpos desnudos, sudor, placer... El recuerdo subconsciente de la consumación de su amor.

Para ambas mujeres fue extremadamente extraño sentir aquello, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos fue consciente de que aquella experiencia fue compartida. Regina pensó que la visión fue convocada unilateralmente por ella, para acrecentar su poder y Emma pensó que fue un loco delirio sin sentido, a causa de la tensión del momento y sus supuestamente platónicos sentimientos por la alcaldesa.

Como fuera, todo había salido bien, recuperaron al niño, la libertad del oscuro, el poder de la bruja y el corazón de la reina, el cual, en cuanto fue colocado en su sitio, le devolvió a la morena la intensidad real de su amor por la salvadora. "Oh por Dios... Si no se va pronto de aquí la besaré... Joder, la amo." Le decía su mente a la mujer de ojos oscuros.

Ya con todo en calma y la malvada bruja detenida, todos se encaminaron al hospital. El pequeño príncipe volvió a los brazos de su madre, quien lo recibió con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes y lo abrazó a su pecho con mucho amor. Tras un exhaustivo examen por parte del Dr. Whale, madre e hijo fueron dados de alta y pudieron ir a casa.

* * *

Llegados ya a la residencia Charming, David y Henry se ofrecieron a preparar la cena, con el día tan ajetreado que acababan de vivir, el apetito de todos se había abierto. Emma acompañaba a su madre y su hermanito, sentada a un lado de la cama, donde ambos descansaban.

-¿Ya han decidido un nombre?- Preguntó la rubia a su madre, señalando con la barbilla al bebé.

-Aun no, tu padre no es capaz de llegar a un acuerdo conmigo. A veces parece que disfruta demasiado llevarme la contraria.- Respondió Snow sonriendo a sus hijos.

-Llámalo Daniel.- Pidió Emma, le salió demasiado espontáneo desde su corazón, ni ella misma se creía haber dado esa sugerencia a su madre.

-¿Daniel?... ¿Cómo el prometido de Regina?- inquirió sorprendida la pequeña morena.

-Sí, ella y tú se han hecho mucho daño y se han perdonado por ello, se han sincerado y ahora se han convertido en amigas otra vez, creo que a Regina le haría feliz que mi hermanito llevara ese nombre, sería como un homenaje al hombre que amó y para ti, sería una forma de hacerle saber que la aprecias. Además es un lindo nombre...- Trató de justificarse. -Es solo una sugerencia...-

-Es magnífico Emma, se lo diré a tu padre, seguro le encantará la idea.- Sonrió a su hija y esta la abrazó con cariño. Snow sintió algo en su dividido corazón, como un presentimiento de que algo no iba bien con su heredera, mientras correspondía a su abrazo, pero evitó preguntar, no quería romper ese mágico momento.

-Bueno, creo que iré a mi habitación un momento, estoy muerta de cansancio.- Expresó la rubia, su madre asintió y ella se retiró rápidamente.

Resuelto el problema de Zelena, Emma volvía a su triste realidad. Estaba más que decidida a dejar Storybrooke para alejarse de Regina, aún debía hablar con Henry, sabía lo difícil que sería para el muchacho, pero su dolor le impedía ver otra salida. Tomó un baño que le ayudó a relajarse un poco y decidió que conversaría con su hijo por la mañana, el día había sido demasiado intenso como para terminarlo con la potencial discusión que tendría con el joven. Se puso su pijama y bajo al comedor para cenar con su familia.

* * *

Para Regina, la tarde fue menos movida, después de dejar a su hermana en la celda, habiéndole ofrecido una segunda oportunidad y advirtiéndole acerca de lo que le haría si la desaprovechaba, la morena se dirigió a buscar a Belle en la biblioteca.

Ambas mujeres se encontraron y conversaron un rato. Belle le explicó a la alcaldesa que no había encontrado su diario y le agradeció por liberar a su novio de las garras de Zelena. Regina le entregó la daga del oscuro a la joven de ojos azules, como una forma de reiterar sus disculpas por todos los agravios del pasado y como agradecimiento por la ayuda que le había brindado. Ambas se dieron un amistoso abrazo y cada cual se dirigió a su hogar.

Los pensamientos acerca de Emma y Robin no dejaban de acosar la mente de la alcaldesa. Por una parte, amaba a la salvadora, pero estaba segura de que ella no sentía lo mismo y por tanto, no le veía sentido a meterse por ese incierto camino. Y por otro lado estaba el hombre, ella sabía que Hood estaba enamorado sinceramente de ella, pensaba que, en todo caso, él no era una mala opción. Tras pensárselo con calma por unas cuantas horas, la morena decidió que hablaría con su novio en la mañana, le explicaría la situación, sería totalmente honesta con él y le permitiría a él, decidir si después de saber la verdad, aun quería intentar que las cosas funcionaran para ellos. Robin no era una mala persona, de hecho era un gran hombre, por esa razón, Regina no quería mentirle ni ocultarle nada que pudiera lastimarlo, sabía que debía ser sincera. "Bueno, todo dependerá de ti Robin, solo espero no herirte demasiado."

* * *

La noche se fue rápida, dejando paso a un nuevo amanecer en Storybrooke. Emma había despertado temprano y preparó dos chocolates con canela, iba a hablar con su hijo y sentía que tal vez el chocolate los relajaría, para que las cosas no se les fueran de las manos. Respiró profundo y se dirigió a donde su pequeño se encontraba, dejó el chocolate en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y le hablo al joven, quien había despertado hace poco y se encontraba preparándose para el día.

-Ey chico... Tengo algo que decirte.-

-Buenos días mamá- Habló Henry, sonriendo a su madre y percibiendo el agradable aroma a canela que despedían las tazas de chocolate junto a su cama. -Cuéntame, te escucho.-

-Hijo... Yo... Amm... Yo quiero que volvamos a Nueva York, a nuestra vida ahí.- Acababa de lanzar la bomba y no tardó en explotar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... Estamos en casa, y... Yo no me quiero ir.- El joven estaba estupefacto ante las palabras de su madre.

-Pero Henry, allá teníamos una vida genial, ese era nuestro hogar, a mí me encantaría regresar.- Trataba de convencerlo de la forma más suave posible.

-No... Yo no quiero volver a Nueva York. Aquí está todo lo que amo, mi familia, la magia, Emma aquí es donde pertenezco, donde pertenecemos los dos. Además está mamá, yo no quiero apartarme de ella, sabes que la amo y que ella me ama, la lastimaría mucho si me fuera.-

-Podrías visitarla en vacaciones y ella podría ir a verte cuando quiera, la llamarías a diario y podrías conversar con ella por Skype, no la dejarías del todo.-

-No, no quiero irme, por favor mamá.- Los ojos de Henry se humedecieron, su voz era una súplica. -No me obligues a irme, por favor.-

A Emma se le rompía el alma al ver a su hijo llorar por la situación, es que en verdad no era nada justa, él no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, ya había pasado un año entero lejos de su madre morena por las cosas de la vida, acababa de reencontrarse con ella, no podía obligarlo a separarse una vez más de la alcaldesa. La rubia inspiró profundo y tomó una nueva decisión.

-Está bien chico, no te obligaré a ir a Nueva York… Pero yo debo irme, no me puedo quedar aquí, no ahora al menos.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba a punto de separarse una vez más de su pequeño. -Te visitaré, te llamaré a diario y podemos hacer video llamadas cuándo tú quieras. Sólo no me odies, yo... No puedo quedarme hijo.

-¿Me abandonarás?- Lloraba. -Prometiste que jamás lo harías...-

-No, Henry, escúchame, no me iré para siempre, sólo necesito apartarme de todo esto un tiempo. Jamás te abandonaría hijo, no otra vez... Es solo que...- No sabía cómo justificar su actitud.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué te quieres ir Emma?- El llanto del joven cesaba momentáneamente al notar que a su madre le pasaba algo. -Por favor cuéntame, necesito entender que es lo que sucede contigo.

-Está bien chico, igual, ya eres todo un hombre, no puedo mentirte.- Respiró profundo una vez más para tomar valor y decidió hablar con la verdad. -Es mi corazón Henry, lo tengo roto y es muy doloroso.- Sus lágrimas escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas. El muchacho esperaba atento a que su madre continuara. -Me he enamorado hijo, como nunca antes me había enamorado... Pero, es un imposible, un amor inalcanzable que me lastima mucho chico, no puedo soportarlo, duele demasiado.-

-Ahora voy entendiendo... ¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Por qué es imposible?-

-No... No es un él, Henry...-

-¿Es una mujer?... ¿La conozco?... A mí no me parece mal, pero no entiendo por qué dices que es inalcanzable... ¿Está casada?...- Miles de preguntas rezumbaban en la cabeza del joven. -¿Es Belle? Ella es muy guapa, entendería que estés enamorada de ella... O ¿Ruby? Ella también es muy bonita...- A Henry le entusiasmaba que su madre estuviera enamorada, deseaba alentarla a luchar por su amor, a no dejarse vencer al pensar que era imposible. El joven sonreía con los ojos llenos de brillo.

-He he... Para chico... Si es mujer, la conoces, no es casada, pero ama a alguien más, a un hombre, no se fijaría en mi jamás.- Su voz se apagaba al decir esto último. -Y no es Belle, ni Ruby... Es una mujer muy muy especial Henry, es hermosa, es inteligente, constante, poderosa, con mucho carácter, decidida y complicada... La más cabezota de todas… Una mujer como ninguna otra... Pero está totalmente fuera de mi alcance...-

-¿Por qué?... ¿Has intentado conquistarla? ¿Te ha rechazado?...-

-No, ella no sabe lo que siento, solo no es posible que sienta algo por mí, ya te lo dije, ella ama a un hombre. Y aunque estuviera sola, jamás se fijaría en mí, apenas me soporta...-

-Dime quién es Emma.- Dijo el muchacho, sospechando ya de quien se trataba.

-Es... Es tu madre, Henry... Regina.- La voz le temblaba. -Yo... Yo amo a tu madre...- El rostro de la salvadora se tornó rojizo y sus lágrimas volvieron a inundarle los ojos. -Pero sabes que ella jamás me miraría siquiera. Me duele hijo. Odio tener que dejarte, pero... De verdad necesito tiempo, debo alejarme de ella o terminaré devastada...- Tomó al niño por las mejillas. -Te prometo que volveré en cuanto me sienta capaz de soportar verla... Feliz con el hombre que ama.- La voz de la rubia se rompía con cada palabra. Esperaba que su hijo la entendiera, esto era muy difícil para ella.

-Mi mamá... Mmm... Te entiendo, ella es difícil y ahora tiene novio, pero... No sé, no deberías rendirte sin siquiera intentarlo. No quiero que te vayas... ¿Y si nunca la olvidas?... No quiero que me abandones... ¿Qué pasará si no vuelves?...

-Henry, no puedo intentar nada con Regina, si me rechaza, que es lo más seguro, no podría superarlo jamás... Y escúchame bien, jamás te abandonaría chico... Jamás... Ya una vez lo hice y aunque fue para darte una mejor oportunidad, nunca dejé de recriminármelo. Sólo necesito alejarme un tiempo... Sé que jamás la olvidaré, pero al menos me resignaré Henry, me haré a la idea de que ella está con Robin, pero no me veré obligada a verla con él...-

-Yo no quiero que te vayas... ¿Y qué hay de los abuelos?... Ellos te aman, sacrificaron el corazón de David para venir por ti... Les harás daño.-

-Ellos saben que me quiero ir, no saben por qué, pero tienen claro que no planeo quedarme aquí.-

-No sé qué decirte... No quiero que te vayas, pero sé que lo harás... Espero que no me abandones después de todo...- Henry lloraba, entendía a su madre, su dolor, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que ella tal vez no volvería. -¿Cuándo te vas?-

-Hoy, al atardecer.-Odiaba esa situación, pero no veía más allá de su intenso dolor. -Me hubiera gustado que vinieras conmigo... Yo te amo...-

-No me iré... Espero que vuelvas...- El chico hablaba serio, estaba triste, pero sabía que su madre no cambiaría de opinión. -No deberías decirle a los abuelos... Al menos no estos días, arruinarías su felicidad por el pequeño Daniel.-

-No puedo irme sin más.-

-Yo me encargaré de eso... Les diré que fuiste a resolver algo importante en Nueva York, que era urgente y que volverás en unos días. Cuando hayan podido disfrutar de la llegada del bebé como se debe, puedes llamarlos y decirles que no vendrás.-

-Que no vendré por un tiempo Henry... No voy a abandonarte, volveré.-

-Eso yo no lo sé... Ahora, quiero irme, no quiero seguir hablando de esto... De verdad, no les digas nada a los abuelos.- El joven no le dio tiempo a su madre de detenerlo, salió de la habitación muy triste, quería estar sólo, necesitaba pensar, algo tenía que hacer y no tenía mucho tiempo. Debía detener a su madre.

Aquella conversación había sido más difícil de lo que la rubia imaginaba, se sentía horriblemente mal, su hijo estaba enojado y en unas horas ella saldría de la ciudad, con el corazón roto y sin siquiera la compañía de su pequeño. La salvadora lloraba amargamente, pero seguía firme en su posición, se alejaría de Storybrooke, hasta que pudiera superar a Regina y permitiría a la morena ser feliz con su nuevo amor.

* * *

Poco después de la salida de Henry, una anonadada Mary Margaret se encontraba en su habitación tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar tras la puerta de la habitación de su nieto. Mientras Emma y Henry hablaban, la pequeña morena se disponía a darles los buenos días, pero al escuchar llantos decidió no entrar. En vez de eso, se quedó tras la puerta, escuchando aquella tortuosa conversación.

Su hija amaba a Regina, tanto como para querer irse para no sufrir por verla con alguien más, incluso dejando a Henry en el pueblo, no podía creerlo, pero debía aceptarlo. No podía dejar a su hija cometer un error tan grande como el de dejar ir el amor, no por falta de esperanza. En ese momento, supo lo que debía hacer.

* * *

La hora había llegado, Emma ya tenía todo listo en su auto, en cualquier momento partiría. Había buscado a Henry por todas partes, pero el muchacho no aparecía, quería despedirse de él, pero sabía que en ese momento él no querría hablarle. Se le hacía tarde, así que decidió irse de todos modos, llamaría al joven en cuanto llegara a su destino.

La salvadora subió a su auto, encendió el motor y enseguida algo llamo su atención. En el asiento del copiloto, un sobre, encima de un hermoso libro morado, la esperaba. Inquieta por saber de qué se trataba, la rubia tomó el sobre y lo abrió, encontrando dentro una pequeña carta, escrita con la letra de su madre.

_Querida Emma._

_Sé lo duros que pueden llegar a ser los asuntos del corazón. Sé que te pueden llevar a tomar medidas extremas por el dolor que causan. No pretendo detenerte, sólo quiero darte lo que un día le di Henry, cuando más lo necesitaba, esperanza..._

_Con amor._

_Tu madre_.

La joven estaba muy extrañada por aquella nota, supo en ese instante que su madre había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Henry, sabía lo que ella sentía por la ex reina malvada. Aun así no se había escandalizado o tratado de detenerla, sino que más bien le dejaba un libro que según la joven morena, contenía esperanza... No lo entendía, pero tampoco pretendía hacerlo. Pasó su mano por encima del diario, pero no lo abrió, arrancó el pequeño escarabajo y se encaminó hacia el límite del pueblo. No quería que nada la detuviera, no quería darse falsas ilusiones una vez más.

* * *

La línea que marcaba la salida de Storybrooke ya se veía a unos escasos metros, cuando la salvadora se debatía fuertemente entre mirar aquel libro que su madre había dejado en su auto, o simplemente ignorarlo y seguir su camino, pero la curiosidad fue más, después de todo su madre no actuaba sin motivos, frenó a un extremo de la carretera, justo antes de salir de la ciudad y tomó el objeto entre sus manos. "Joder Mary Margaret... A ver qué es lo que querías mostrarme."

Abrió el diario, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al notar a quien pertenecía la caligrafía con que había sido escrita cada palabra que lo poblaba. "No puede ser... Es la letra de Regina... Es... Su diario"...

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA CONTI VENDRÁ PRONTO... DEJENME SABER LO QUE OPINAN, ASÍ A LO MEJOR EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO IRÁ MAS ACORDE A SUS GUSTOS.


	15. Capítulo 15

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

* * *

HOLA UNA VEZ MAS A TODAS MIS FIELES LECTORAS, SE LAS HA EXTRAÑADO MUCHO, HA PASADO UN BUEN TIEMPO DESDE MI ÚLTIMA PUBLICACIÓN, PERO ESTA SEMANA ME HA SIDO DURO PUBLICAR, USTEDES SABEN, CON LA FINAL TAN DEPRIMENTE DE LA SERIE, SE ME MUERE LA INSPIRACIÓN, APARTE HE ESTADO A FUL, REUNIONES FAMILIARES, MI PRIMER DIA DE LAS MADRES, EL PRIMER CUMPLE DE MI BEBÉ, TRABAJO, EN FIN MIL COSAS, PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE VUELTA.

AGRADEZCO A TODAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y POR SEGUIR MI FIC, EN ESPECIAL A QUENES LE DAN FAV, FOLLOW O ME DEJAN SABER SU VALIOSA OPINIÓN.

ESTE CAPÍTULO, QUISIERA DEDICARLO A UNA DE MIS LECTORAS, POR SU PACIENCIA, COMPRENSIÓN Y MENSAJES DE ALIENTO, ADEMÁS COMO UN AGRADECIMIENTO POR SUS SALUDOS EN ESTAS FECHAS ESPECIALES MENCIONADAS EN EL PARRAFO ANTERIOR. CON MUCHO CARIÑO PATA TI ANA (fanfictioner1).

**NOTA: LAS FRASES ENTRE COMILLAS REPRESENTAN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES, NO EXPRESADOS A VIVA VOZ.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

La mañana comenzaba para la alcaldesa, después de una larga noche de pensar en qué hacer con respecto a su vida, al amor, al diario perdido, en fin tenía mil cosas que resolver, por lo que no perdió tiempo. Se levantó temprano, se duchó y se vistió, elegante como siempre, falda tubo, gris oscura hasta la rodilla, blusa negra al igual que su chaqueta, moderna y con un pequeño toque informal y una bufanda granate que resaltaba hermosamente su largo y fino cuello. Una vez lista, se tomó un par de minutos para aplacar los nervios, antes de llamar a Robin. Finalmente, tomo aire y marcó al celular del hombre.

-Hola mi vida. Es toda una sorpresa saber de ti tan temprano.- Dijo Hood, con una enorme sonrisa, la llamada lo había despertado.

-Hola, creo que te he despertado, lo siento… amm… solo me preguntaba si querías venir a desayunar conmigo.- Su tono era serio, pero dubitativo, por lo que los nervios podían notarse mientras hablaba, Robin no tardó en caer en cuenta de aquel detalle.

-Sería un honor Mi lady… ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto un poco nerviosa.-

-No, bueno si, pero no es grave… creo… Es que quiero hablarte de algo, pero es mejor hacerlo en persona, no podría explicarme por teléfono.-

-Claro, solo me vestiré y enseguida estaré en tu casa, en unos 20 minutos máximo.- El hombre estaba intrigado, notaba muy extraña a su novia, se apresuró a vestirse y salió en camino a la mansión Mills.

Mientras esperaba, Regina había hecho el desayuno, zumo de naranja, tostadas, huevos revueltos con jamón y café. Preparó la mesa del comedor para ambos y cuando se encontraba colocando los platillos, el timbre sonó haciendo que sus nervios regresen a cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Hola.- Saludó la alcaldesa con una sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta.

-Buenos días Mi Lady.- Respondió Hood, haciendo una leve reverencia, mientras Regina lo invitaba a pasar.

-Te has levantado de buen humor según veo.- Dijo la morena al ver la enorme sonrisa que Robin portaba. -Ven, el desayuno está servido.- Indicó, mientras lo guiaba hacia el comedor.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, en silencio, ella esperando que él dijera algo y él esperando a que ella se atreviera a hablar, una situación un poco extraña, finalmente fue Hood quien tomó la palabra.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es eso de lo que querías hablarme?- Preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír y con tono suave, invitando a la mujer a responder.

-Siempre directo al grano ¿no?- Bromeó para disolver la tensión. –Bueno, es acerca del año que pasamos en el bosque encantado, cosas que no recordaba, por lo de la maldición tú sabes, pero que han vuelto…-

-¿Sobre nuestra nada cordial relación? O tal vez ¿Sobre los miles de cortejos de mi parte, que tu amablemente rechazaste?- Dijo en tono burlón el hombre, haciendo reír a la morena.

-Algo así, quiero contarte algunas cosas que no te dije allá.- Su rostro se tornó serio, pero su mirada era tranquila y dulce, evitando que el ambiente se tensionara una vez más. –Quiero hablarte de la razón por la que siempre rechacé tus detalles allá en nuestro reino.

-Eso es algo que, créeme, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo saber. Te escucho.- Dijo Robin, tomando la mano de la ex reina entre las suyas, actitud que puso a Regina aún más nerviosa.

"Muy bien, hora de la verdad" Inspirando profundamente, la alcaldesa empezó con su relato.

-El día en que fui devuelta al bosque encantado, junto con todos los que cayeron en mi maldición, fue realmente devastador para mí, había renunciado a mi hijo y el dolor era insoportable, no supe cómo lidiar con eso.- Suspiró mientras su novio la miraba atento. –Así que intenté deshacerme de mi corazón en el bosque, pero me detuvieron a tiempo. Tuve que aprender a vivir con mi dolor, por tanto, idear un método para sobrellevarlo. Empecé a escribir un diario, y a medida que lo avanzaba en él, fui descubriendo ciertos… Sentimientos…- Hubo un breve espacio de silencio.

-Ok, ¿y esos sentimientos eran?...- Interrogó Hood, instando a la morena a seguir con su relato.

-Amor, Robin, uno muy profundo realmente, que sentía desde hace mucho atrás y lo tenía demasiado reprimido como para darme cuenta.- Declaró la mujer, bajando la mirada.

-A juzgar por tu expresión, es obvio que no por mi.- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz el castaño.

-Lamentablemente no, que más hubiese querido yo… Pero es algo imposible, totalmente unilateral. Esa fue la razón por la que me había bloqueado tanto tiempo a esas emociones.- Expresó Regina, preocupada por la mirada triste de su novio. –Yo no quiero herirte Robin, eres un gran hombre y has sido maravilloso conmigo, hacía mucho que nadie me trataba como lo haces tú.

-Entonces, ¿esto es el final?- Preguntó el hombre, aun mirando hacia el suelo, con mil dudas en su cabeza y mil cosas que preguntarle a la morena, sin atreverse a hacerlo.

-Solo pensé que no sería justo que no supieras toda la verdad sobre mí. Sé que sería muchísimo pedirte que te quedaras después de esto, así que entenderé si prefieres alejarte de mí.- Explicó la alcaldesa, también con tristeza. Ella a pesar de todo, aún sentía que le era imposible tener algo real con la salvadora, por lo que lamentaba mucho la posibilidad de perder a Robin.

-Bueno, creo que debo procesar todo esto y tengo muchas cosas que quisiera preguntar, no sé si estarías dispuesta a responderme. Tal vez si aclaramos todo este panorama, podamos caminar sobre terreno seguro e intentar que lo nuestro funcione.- A pesar de estar dolido, Hood no quería alejarse de una mujer tan especial como Regina, por lo que buscaría agotar cada posibilidad antes de tomar una decisión drástica. – ¿Qué me dices?-

La mujer tomó aire, lo pensó unos segundos y respondió. –Nada perdemos intentando, venga, pregúntame lo que quieras.- "Te vas a arrepentir de esto Regina, ya verás que sí".

-¿Quién es él?-

"Lo dicho, te ibas a arrepentir… Ahora a poner pecho a las balas mujer, tú puedes". –No hay un él, Robin. Es una mujer.-

-Oh…- Esta confesión dejó momentáneamente sin habla al hombre. -¿Quién es ella entonces?- Dijo confuso, pero con tono suave.

-¿De verdad eso importa? Ya te dije que es imposible, ella nunca me vería de esa manera.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo has intentado siquiera? ¿Te ha rechazado?- Había cierta esperanza en la última pregunta.

-¡No!... ¿cómo se te ocurre que podía haber intentado algo con ella? Apenas si me soporta, no habría podido superar el rechazo, por eso nunca le dije nada y nunca lo haré de hecho.-

-Bueno eso no lo sabes, pero es tu decisión. ¿Por qué dices que no te soporta?-

-Porque cada vez que nos vemos, terminamos peleando por algo, es distante y siempre busca excluirme, o alejarse.- No pudo ocultar el dolor al declarar eso.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que sientes… eso por ella?-

-Desde que la vi por primera vez, solo que en eso momento no supe como procesar las emociones que me producía su presencia, así que opté por reprimirlo, hasta bloquearlo del todo. No fue hasta que empecé a escribir, el año pasado, que me di cuenta de que esos sentimientos estaban allí.-

-Wow… Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿La conozco?-

-Si.-

-Bueno, la ciudad es pequeña, sería difícil no conocerse entre todos aquí.- Resopló resignado, esto le estaba costando más de lo que imaginaba. -¿Podrías decirme de una vez de quién se trata? No quisiera que al salir a la calle, suponer que cada mujer que pase por mi lado sea tu misterioso amor secreto.- Soltó con algo de molestia en su voz.

-Es Emma Swan- dijo Regina, con tono firme, haciendo frente a la molestia del hombre, no iba a permitirle que le hablara fuerte, aunque sentía que lo merecía. –Te dije que era alguien que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia podría fijarse en mí.

-¿La salvadora?- Consiente de la monumental química que había entre ambas mujeres, miró a la alcaldesa con resignación y le dijo. –Vaya que estás ciega… o a lo mejor te asusta tanto ver las cosas como son, que te niegas a mirar. Será mejor que me vaya.-

-¿De qué hablas?- Inquirió desconcertada la morena.

-Hablo de que si no fueras tan cobarde, ella y tu posiblemente jamás se hubieran separado para empezar.- dicho eso, el hombre se puso en pie y abandonó la mansión, dejando a la ex reina atónita y con mil dudas zumbando en su cabeza.

* * *

La tarde era oscura y sombría para la pequeña Mary Margaret, quien se encontraba con el alma en un hilo, sin conocer si su hija había decidido irse o quedarse, sin saber si había hecho bien al entregarle el diario de Regina, sin una idea de que es lo que podría esperar si las cosas entre las dos mujeres se dieran, sin siquiera tener claro que es lo que iba a decirle a su esposo acerca de todo este asunto, lo único que tenía claro, es que debía hablar con David, porque si algo llegaba a suceder entre su hija y su ex madrastra, su marido seguro enloquecería.

Lo esperó paciente, a la vez que se encargaba del pequeño Daniel. David no tardó en llegar, saludó a su esposa con un dulce beso en los labios y tomó a su hijo en brazos.

-¿Cómo se ha portado mi príncipe?- le decía al bebé haciéndole caretoñas y viéndolo sonreír ante estas.

-Bien, es un ángel, dormilón, igual que su padre.- Intervino la morena, con tono divertido.

-Igual que su hermana querrás decir. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Emma?-

"Oh Dios, va a enloquecer cuando le diga… Fuerza, eso es lo que ahora necesito". –Cariño, será mejor que te sientes.- indicó la mujer con gesto serio. –Tengo que contarte algo y no te gustará.-

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Nuestra hija está bien?- Preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-Sí, bueno, no… Es complicado amor, por favor siéntate si, te lo voy a contar pero no me interrumpas, porque no creo que pueda repetirlo dos veces.-

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- Dijo el hombre, tomando asiento junto a su esposa.

-Emma ha tomado la decisión de regresar a Nueva York, la escuche hablar con Henry esta mañana, ella no se encuentra bien, su corazón no está bien cariño… Está enamorada y no se siente correspondida, está muy dolida por esa situación y quiere alejarse antes de quedar completamente devastada.-

-Pero ¿Cuándo lo ha decidido? ¿Cuándo piensa irse? ¿Enamorada? ¿De quién?-

-Creo que lleva pensándolo desde que llegó aquí, debe estar por salir de la ciudad, a no ser que haya leído el diario que le dejé en el auto y eso la haga cambiar de opinión, espero que sea el caso.-

-¿Diario? ¿Qué diario?... Me he perdido, no podemos dejar que se vaya, menos por huir del amor, en ese aspecto, siempre hay esperanza, ¿pero de quién se ha enamorado para creer que no hay posibilidad?-

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, aquí viene la bomba… Joder… Me explotará en la cara" –De Regina.-

-¿Regina?... ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?-

-Que Emma se ha enamorado de Regina, David.- Ya estaba dicho, Mary solo esperaba la tormenta que estaba por caer y no se equivocaba.

-¿¡QUÉ!?... ¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso? Es una completa locura, no… no puede ser… no mi niña…-

-David, Emma ya no es una niña, y si, está enamorada de Regina y está destrozada porque siente que ella no la amaría jamás y porque la ve feliz con Robin, pero Emma no sabe que Regina si la ama, tanto o más que ella.

-¿Qué Regina qué? Esa bruja enamorada de MI HIJA, no, eso no pasará.-

-Pues pasa David y pasa en serio. No hay nada que podamos hacer, ellas se aman y aunque a mí tampoco me haga ninguna gracia, cuando hay amor verdadero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, además no quiero perder a mi hija otra vez y si verla con Regina es la única forma de que no se aleje, pues yo me la aguanto.-

-No puede ser…- James caminaba como un loco de lado a lado de la habitación, tratando de digerir el cúmulo de información que acababa de recibir. Respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse, a pesar de que la ira estaba comiéndoselo vivo, sabía que no encontraría ninguna solución actuando como un troglodita. –Debiste decírmelo antes, hubiera podido hacer algo para retener a Emma aquí… Espero que no sea tarde, iré a buscarla.-

-No, cariño, no puedes retenerla si ella no quiere quedarse, ponte en su lugar, está muy herida. Espero que el diario le haya dado la esperanza que necesitaba y se quede a luchar por su amor, es eso o perderla totalmente.-

-Y a todo esto, ¿qué demonios decía ese dichoso diario para hacer que Emma se quede?-

-Era la historia completa de los sentimientos de Regina desde el día en que vio a Emma por primera vez. La amó desde un principio amor, solo que le costó darse cuenta, como a ti y a mí.

-Es que no lo puedo creer, es demasiado para procesar, no sé qué pensar amor, ¿qué se hace en un caso como este?- Dijo suavizando el tono, volvió a sentarse y tomó la mano de su esposa entre las suyas.

-Solo hay que dejarlo en manos del destino cielo, no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

* * *

Agitado y empapado por el sudor, llegaba Henry a casa de su madre morena, había corrido a toda la velocidad de la que su pequeño cuerpo era capaz.

-Mamá… Mamá abre por favor.- Dijo, casi tirando abajo la puerta de la mansión.

-Henry, ¿Qué sucede hijo? ¿Por qué estás así?- Dijo Regina muerta de la preocupación al ver el desgarbado aspecto de su niño.

-Es Emma, mamá… Se va… Regresará a Nueva York y me dejará…- Las lágrimas escapaban de los desesperados ojos del joven.

-¿Cómo que se va? ¿Acaso está loca?... ¿En qué demonios está pensando?- Espetó perpleja la alcaldesa a la vez que envolvía a Henry en sus brazos para confortarlo. –Ella nunca te dejaría Henry, debe haber algún error.-

-No mamá, me lo ha dejado muy claro esta mañana, dijo que se iría porque no quería sufrir más, porque su corazón le duele mucho y quiere alejarse, me va a abandonar mamá.- El muchacho era presa del miedo de no volver a su madre, no pensaba claramente, solo quería que alguien detuviera a la rubia.

-¿Te ha dicho que te dejará aquí? ¿Qué no volverá por ti?-

-No, me dijo que necesita tiempo para olvidarse de… alguien que no la ama y que cuando lo logre volverá, pero yo sé que nunca podría olvidar ese amor, no es alguien fácil de olvidar mamá. Si nunca la olvida, no volverá.- El chico lloraba, tratando de explicarse, sabía que el tiempo era escaso, debía hacer algo o su madre se iría. –Debes detenerla mamá, ella solo te escuchará a ti.-

-¿A mí? Henry, yo sería la última persona a la que tu madre escucharía.- Su mirada reflejó tristeza con esas palabras.

-No es así mamá, solo tú puedes detenerla, por favor, no dejes que se vaya.-

El corazón de la morena latía desenfrenadamente, dolía tan solo pensar en no volver a ver a su amada, aunque fuera de lejos y contemplar la desesperación de su hijo estaba matándola, algo debía hacer.

-Hablaré con ella y trataré de detenerla ok, cálmate. ¿Dónde está ahora?-

-No lo sé, a lo mejor ya salió de casa, dijo que se iría a esta hora, debes ir tras ella mamá.-

En ese instante el mundo de Regina se vino abajo, un recuerdo de un lejano pasado la aplastó con su formidable peso.

_Flashback (35 años atrás)._

_La joven Regina se encontraba sola en el Castillo, aún adolorida por la muerte de su amado Daniel, con enormes libros sobre su cama y uno que yacía firmemente atrapado entre sus manos, tratando de convocar al ser oscuro ante ella._

_-__ R__umpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin ven aquí.-_

_-Rumpelstiltskin yo te invoco.-_

_-Oh, magestuoso y oscuro ser, manifiéstate.-_

_La morena se estaba impacientando al no recibir respuesta alguna. Su ira crecía en su interior._

_-Maldito hijo de puta.- Susurró con rabia._

_-No es necesario recurrir a la rudeza, querida.- Respondió el oscuro, apareciendo repentinamente detrás de ella y soltando una risilla aguda propia de él._

_-Me has dado un susto de muerte.- Espetó sobresaltada._

_-Me has llamado varias veces, estaba ocupado, así que demoré algo… pero veo que tu relación con la paciencia no va bien.- _

_-Pensé que no aparecerías, tengo algo importante que decirte.- Indicó, mostrándole al ser oscuro, el libro que traía consigo._

_-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes para contarme?-_

_-Hay un modo de revivir a Daniel, puedo hacer que vuelva a mí.- Expresó llena de ilusión._

_-¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso querida?-_

_-Con mi corazón, mira, aquí dice que cuando se trata de amor verdadero, el corazón puede ser dividido en dos y una parte vivirá en cada uno de los seres que lo posean, dándoles vida a ambos.-_

_-Pero como verás, también dice que se requiere a un poderoso hechicero que posea el poder de dividir el corazón y que esté dispuesto pagar el terrible precio que una magia tan poderosa exigiría.-_

_-Por eso te he llamado, tu poder será más que suficiente para lograrlo.-_

_-Pero mi libertad es algo que no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar querida, verás, este tipo de magia tiene un altísimo costo. Una prisión eterna, el hechicero que conjure este tipo de magia, deberá estar dispuesto a permanecer eternamente preso en un reino entre reinos, un reino lejano, entre dos mundos, un mundo mágico como este y otro sin magia, sin fe, en el que las personas no creen y no son capaces de encontrar sus finales felices. Y yo claramente, no tengo deseo alguno de vivir en semejante lugar.-_

_-Pero tú eres el más poderoso del reino, podrías evadir aquel horrible precio, como evades a todo aquel que hace tratos contigo.-_

_-Es que eso querida, no es posible. Este no es un trato, es un mandamiento. La magia que separa el corazón de las almas gemelas es oscura como ninguna, nadie escapa de su costo, ni siquiera yo.-_

_-y si llegaras a ese mundo que dices y abrieras un portal mágico, ¿No te podrías escapar por ahí?-_

_-Parece que no has puesto atención muchacha, si llegara a ese mundo y tan solo intentara saca__r un dedo de él, tendría una cruel y dolorosa, aunque rápida muerte. Así que por ahora, deja a tu adorado palafrenero, descansar en paz.- Dicho esto, el oscuro desapareció._

_La morena se sintió desolada, lloró y lloró amargamente en su habitación, destruyendo a su paso todo objeto que se le ponía en frente._

_Fin del flashback._

-Henry, escúchame, haré lo que pueda, trataré de encontrar a Emma y ruega por que no haya salido de Storybrooke, porque de haberlo hecho, no podré seguirla.-

-¿Por qué mamá?-

-Porque ese es el precio que pagué por devolverle la vida a tu abuelo, al dividir el corazón de Snow, usé magia muy poderosa, con un costo muy alto, si salgo de la ciudad moriré al instante hijo.-

-No puede ser, hay que darnos prisa mamá, debemos encontrarla.-

- Ve a casa de tus abuelos Henry, dile a David que si encuentra a Emma antes que yo, la detenga donde esté, no me importa si tiene que arrestarla. Yo iré al límite de la ciudad, que tu abuelo vaya al puerto, a lo mejor tu madre fue a despedirse de su amigo del gancho.-

-Está bien mamá. Te amo, por favor ten cuidado.-

-Lo tendré hijo, te amo mucho también.- Le dio a su muchacho un tierno beso en la frente y se dirigió a su mercedes, saliendo de la mansión como una posesa, hacia el límite de Storybrooke.

* * *

Atónita se encontraba la salvadora absorta en su lectura, había repasado casi la cuarta parte del diario de su reina y con cada página, su corazón se aceleraba más y más. La más tierna y hermosa declaración de amor se encontraba plasmada en aquel libro de secretos. Totalmente conmovida por lo que sus ojos veían, decidió regresar a la ciudad, en medio de la emoción que rebosaba su corazón enamorado, decidió terminar de leer en un lugar especial, aquel en el que recibió el primer abrazo de su amada, la noche en la que la morena consoló su tristeza. El pequeño castillo de madera.

Sus verdes ojos, repletos de lágrimas reflejaban el amor infinito que sentía por la alcaldesa en ese mismo instante, continuó leyendo el diario y colmándose de cada sentimiento en él escrito. Un verso llamó su atención:

_Hola de nuevo preciosa, sabes, aunque me salga un poco de la historia que te contaba anoche, quiero decirte que por primera vez en todo este tiempo he podido ver tu hermoso rostro otra vez, en mis sueños claro está, pero ha bastado para que mi corazón se dé un respiro de tanta tristeza, de tanta nostalgia, de tanta soledad. Has dicho mi nombre en esa hermosa visión subconsciente que he tenido de ti, he podido escuchar tu voz melodiosa llamándome._

"Me ha soñado", se fijó en la fecha posible en la que ese tierno verso fue escrito, aunque no estaba segura, dedujo que por esa misma época, fue cuando ella también tuvo su primer sueño con la entonces desconocida reina que mas tarde invadiría sus pensamientos. "¿Será posible?" pensó mientras sopesaba la posibilidad de que Regina hubiera soñado lo mismo que ella.

Tratando de averiguar más al respecto, continuó leyendo, página tras página, hasta que encontró algo que detuvo por un segundo su corazón.

_Hoy hace un hermoso día princesa, el sol empieza a brillar, la brisa de la mañana es fresca y está cargada del perfume de las flores de primavera, me encuentro feliz, que puedo decir, incluso he vuelto a montar, cosa que hacía muchísimos años no hacía. Y la causa de esa felicidad eres tu mi dulce Emma, tú y los hermosos sueños de amor que me regalas. _

_Te he besado mi amor, y ha sido maravilloso, no puedo entender la razón, pero se ha sentido real, demasiado real, incluso ahora se mantiene el sabor de tu dulce boca en la mía, es como si de verdad hubiera estado ahí, mirando tu rostro, escuchando tu voz, rozando tus mejillas, besando con todo mi amor tus tiernos labios sonrosados. Fue como magia... O tal vez el reflejo de mis desesperados deseos de volver a verte._

"Oh por Dios… ha sido real… no pudo haber sido solo un sueño, no lo fue." La expresión de Emma lo decía todo, estaba perpleja al leer de aquellos supuestos sueños compartidos con su reina. Sabía lo que esto significaba, sabía que la magia de su amor las había hecho encontrarse, aun desde mundos distintos, aun sin recuerdos de ella, la había encontrado. Esta vez, no la dejaría ir.

La rubia siguió embebiéndose de cada palabra que el diario le proporcionaba, alimentándose del amor de su adorada reina, no quería detenerse, hasta haber leído cada letra de aquel escrito. Al finalizar buscaría a su alma gemela y le declararía con toda su alma, su eterno amor por ella.

* * *

Habiendo roto cada ley de conducción existente, la alcaldesa llegó al límite del pequeño pueblo, todo estaba desolado y vacío, no había más ruido que el de las aves del bosque. "La he perdido, se ha ido y jamás podré decirle cuanto la amo." Se dijo con pesar, con las lágrimas brotando como ríos desde sus ojos chocolate.

Con dolor e impotencia, tendió sus manos sobre el volante del flamante mercedes y lloró a todo pulmón la pérdida de su amada, desahogó casi a gritos su tortuosa pena. Finalmente, con el alma hecha girones, dio media vuelta en dirección al pueblo, para contarle a su pequeño que había fracasado. Le rompía el corazón haberle fallado a su hijo y todo por la cobardía de no haber intentado conquistar a la mujer que era su razón de vivir.

Cuando la morena pasaba cerca de la torre del reloj, se detuvo un momento para pensar en que decir a su príncipe y en medio de su meditabundo ensimismamiento, Archie apareció saludándola amablemente.

-Buenas tardes alcaldesa.- Al ver los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de la morena, el semblante del amable hombre se volvió a la preocupación. –¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?-

-No lo hay Archie, nadie puede ayudarme.- Dijo tristemente la mujer. –Le he fallado a mi hijo.- Explicó tratando de ocultar la mayor razón de su pena.

-No entiendo Regina. ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Emma ha decidido dejar Storybrooke, Henry estaba destrozado y me ha pedido que la detuviera, pero no pude, ella se fue y no la alcancé.- Su voz se quebraba, estaba completamente vulnerable, por lo que no le importó responder a las preguntas del honorable doctor.

-¿Emma?, no Regina, ella no ha ido a ninguna parte, acabo de ver su escarabajo en la playa, cerca del castillo de madera. No creo que esté planeando irse a ninguna parte, al menos no de momento.-

El alma de la morena se incorporaba de nuevo en su cuerpo, esta noticia la hizo tan feliz, que incluso creía que saltaría del auto y abrazaría a Archie por haberle iluminado de nuevo la existencia. Su radiante sonrisa se hizo presente y agradeciendo infinitamente al pelirrojo, arrancó su auto de camino al mencionado castillo.

Durante el corto recorrido, iba pensando en cómo podría decirle a Emma todo lo que su corazón moría por gritar al viento. Sin decidirse por algo en concreto hasta llegar al lugar. A pocos metros, divisó el escarabajo de la salvadora, aparcó su mercedes y se dirigió al pequeño refugio en el que, de espaldas, vio a la mujer que amaba.

"¿Será que está bebiendo otra vez?... No parece estar ebria, a lo mejor solo vino a pensárselo mejor… Dios, ¿qué le digo?" La ex reina sentía su corazón golpear fuertemente contra sus costillas, el aire le faltaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, algo la paró en seco.

"Joder… ¿Es ese mi diario?... ¡Oh por Dios… si lo es!"…

* * *

ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO... SERÁ UN HONOR SABER QUE PIENSAN DE ESTA NUEVA ENTREGA.


	16. Capítulo 16

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

* * *

Hola a todas mis adoradas lectoras, por fin vuelvo por acá, siento como que he estado ausente por siglos, que puedo decir, demasiado que hacer y muy poco tiempo para escribir. Tengo enferma a mi peque, así que he hecho turnos triples con ella, uff, me tiene agotada, pero bueno, he logrado terminar el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y sepan disculpar la tardanza. Trataré de actualizar mas seguido, como antes, pero no puedo prometer nada en estos días hasta que mi hija se sane por completo.

Quiero agradecer de corazón a todas por seguir mi historia, en especial a quienes me dejan review o me regalan un fav o follow, es muy importante para mi conocer si la historia es de su agrado o si le encuentran fallas, acepto todos los comentarios, a fin de cuentas es lo que hace que una mejore como escritora. Me gustaría agradecer a Guest y Venus1485 que siempre me dejan review, pero lamentablemente no puedo responderles por mensaje, chicas no me he olvidado de ustedes, mil mil gracias por su apoyo. Bueno, les dejo el capi... que lo disfruten.

**NOTA: LOS PÁRRAFOS EN CURSIVA SON FRAGMENTOS DEL DIARIO DE REGINA. LAS FRASES ENTRE COMILLAS REPRESENTAN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES NO EXPRESADOS EN VOZ ALTA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16.**

_Hola princesa, espero que te encuentres bien, aquí es tarde ya, o más bien temprano de madrugada, ha empezado a nevar y hace frío. Es un poco irónico que el clima de este bosque se refleje tan exactamente dentro de mi corazón. _

_He tenido un día duro y una noche aún peor, tus padres y yo hemos recibido la indeseable visita de mi hermana, demasiado temprano para mi gusto. Tu madre, obstinada como siempre, quería anunciarle al reino que está embarazada, ¿puedes creerlo? Justo lo que faltaba entre tantos problemas y lo peor es que es tan cabeza dura que no quería entrar en razón a pesar del peligro. Pero Zelena la ha hecho salir de su terquedad, con su inesperada visita mañanera, nos ha dejado claro que pretende arrebatarle a tu madre su bebé en cuanto nazca, eso fue un impacto enorme, aún para mí. _

_Hemos reunido a nuestros aliados: el grillo, el enano enojado ese, Wolverinne, el ratón de biblioteca, y el ladrón (al que realmente no entiendo para qué demonios han llamado tus padres) y tras un breve debate, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera de saber cómo acabar con mi adorable hermana, es preguntarle a Rumple._

_Irrumpimos en el castillo y como esperábamos, había barreras mágicas que lo protegían, pero no eran problema para mí, sin embargo he tenido que aguantarme la petulancia del ladrón, que según él, me ha estado protegiendo. Me ha cortejado por meses y no entiende mis negativas y créeme no han sido sutiles. Ha hecho que mi ya irritado humor, se vaya al diablo. _

_Al llegar al salón principal, encontramos al oscuro en una jaula, le hemos preguntado cómo vencer a la bruja y aunque hemos conseguido la respuesta, él parece haber enloquecido, dice muchas incoherencias y tiene la mirada perdida, no sé qué clase de atrocidades le estará haciendo mi hermana y verlo así, ha sido realmente deprimente. El gran maestro de la magia, reducido a una marioneta, sin voluntad ni cordura. Él ha dicho que busquemos a Glinda, la bruja buena del sur, que se supone que vivía en Oz, pero Zelena se las ha apañado para encerrarla aquí, al Norte (vaya ironía)._

_Cuando hemos ido a buscarla, algo ha pasado, algo realmente duro para mí. Había una puerta en el límite del bosque oscuro, una puerta que conducía directo hacia Glinda, pero para atravesarla, había que tener un corazón puro, tus padres han pasado sin problemas, pero cuando yo lo intenté, solo quedé ridículamente parada en el mismo sitio del maldito bosque, mi corazón no fue digno de llevarme ante la bruja buena, mi negro y duro corazón no pudo atravesar la puerta. Dolió Emma, me hizo darme cuenta de lo mala que he sido, del daño que he causado, de lo impura que es mi alma... De lo jodida que estoy... Pero sobre todo, me hizo entender lo indigna que soy de tu amor, no merezco tu hermoso corazón mi niña, a pesar de que..._

-Me desvivo de amor por ti.- Regina terminó la frase del verso que leía la salvadora, haciendo que en un respingo esta se girara nerviosa.

-Regina... Yo... Tú... Qué...- La rubia no lograba hilar una frase coherente por el asombro de haber sido descubierta explorando en el diario. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Obviamente, contemplando como mi privacidad ha sido violada.- Respondió la alcaldesa sarcásticamente, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, pero delatándose por el rubor de sus mejillas al cruzar su mirada con la de los preciosos ojos verde mar de Emma. -¿No le han enseñado que es de muy mal gusto husmear en los diarios ajenos, Miss Swan?-

-Pe... Perdón Regina, yo...- Notando a la morena tensarse frente a ella, respiró para darse seguridad. - Yo necesitaba saber lo que dice aquí...-

-¿Y por qué demonios le podría importar a usted lo que yo escriba o no?... ¿Lo que yo sienta?- Masculló, con fingida indignación, pero, en realidad, sintiendo terror por el posible rechazo o burla de parte de la mujer frente a ella.

-Porque yo...- Contestó la rubia, con los ojos muy abiertos y esperanzados. -Yo siento lo mismo o más... Yo te... Te amo Regina.- Su voz era casi un susurro, su rostro se teñía de escarlata y sus manos se apretaban al diario, denotando lo nerviosa que estaba la salvadora…

Regina había perdido la capacidad de hablar, sentía temblar cada rincón de su cuerpo como una gelatina, no pudo más que quedarse quieta, con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula casi rozando el suelo. Esto sí que no se lo esperaba.

"¡Oh Dios!... Me ama, ha dicho que me ama... ¿O estoy alucinando?" -Yo... Yo... Emma... No sé qué decir- logró articular la morena con dificultad tras unos interminables minutos de silencio.

-No hace falta que me digas nada, Regina.- Expresó la rubia, sonriéndole tímidamente. -He leído lo suficiente.- Se acercó peligrosamente, invadiendo de lleno el espacio personal de la alcaldesa. "Bésame, por favor, déjame saber que aún me amas..."

El corazón de Regina golpeaba salvajemente contra su pecho, haciendo eco del de la salvadora, una suave pero intensa electricidad se sentía alrededor de ambas mujeres, que se encontraban a escasos centímetros una de la otra. "Dios, Dios, Dios... Me va a besar... ¿O debo besarla?... Joder, ¿Qué hago?" La mujer de ojos chocolate estaba perdida en la mirada aguamarina de su amada, no podía pensar con claridad, deseaba los labios de Emma, ansiaba con toda su alma ese sutil contacto con su piel, la espera la haría explotar. Inspiró hondo, sintiendo el perfume de la rubia invadir sus sentidos y entonces no pudo más, rompió por completo la distancia entre las dos, con un beso casto e inocente, con la delicadeza de una niña, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como en su interior revoloteaban miles de pequeñas mariposas. Separó sus labios apenas unos milímetros y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la sheriff atrapó sus mejillas, acunándolas entre sus manos y le devolvió aquel beso tan suave, con la intensidad de un ciclón, con toda la pasión de la que fue capaz, recorriendo cada espacio de los rojos labios perfectos de la reina y perdiéndose en ellos, acentuando sus atenciones en la pequeña cicatriz sobre el labio superior de su amada. El aire le empezó a faltar a la morena y sus labios se separaron buscando un respiro, lo cual le dio a Emma oportunidad de introducir su lengua en las profundidades de esa boca que tanto ansiaba explorar, al sentirla Regina, no pudo más que dejarse llevar, apretó a su princesa a su cuerpo, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos y continuó besándola correspondiendo a la intensidad de la rubia. Sus bocas despedían fuego, y ambas querían desesperadamente, quemarse en él.

La falta de aire las hizo separarse al fin, devolviéndolas a la realidad y haciendo que tomaran en cuenta que se encontraban en un lugar público, por lo que ese beso no podría ir más allá, por más que lo desearan. Un silencio cómplice se apoderó del pequeño castillo donde ambas mujeres aún se encontraban abrazadas, con la frente de la una posada en la de la otra, tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando de repente el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose las tomó por sorpresa, las dos miraron en dirección de aquellos pasos y al ver a quienes pertenecían, los nervios retornaron a ellas.

Henry, David y Mary Margaret, que habían acudido al puerto anteriormente para buscar a Emma, se acercaban a marchas forzadas hacia el castillo de madera, tras haber vislumbrado el escarabajo amarillo en las cercanías de la playa y sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del flamante mercedes de Regina. Los tres frenaron en seco al contemplar a ambas mujeres juntas, abrazadas una muy cerca de la otra, a tal punto que compartían el oxígeno que respiraban, ninguno de los presentes lograba soltar una palabra, hasta que Henry decidió romper aquel silencio invadido de miradas dudosas y perplejas.

-Ma, me alegro de que no te hayas ido.- El pequeño sonrió ampliamente y subió al castillo con la agilidad de un gato, lanzándose a los brazos de su madre rubia. Volteó hacia su madre morena y le sonrió cálidamente también. –La has detenido, gracias mamá.-

-Yo… no la he detenido Henry, Emma estaba aquí cuando la he encontrado.- Explicó con tono suave la morena, feliz de ver a su hijo sonreírle.

-¿Pero no habías salido con rumbo a Nueva York hace horas?- Preguntó el joven a su madre rubia, intrigado por la afirmación de la alcaldesa.

-Lo hice Henry, pero cuando subí al auto, encontré algo que llamó demasiado mi atención como para ignorarlo, así que decidí quedarme para averiguarlo y eso le ha dado tiempo a tu madre para encontrarme.-

-¿Algo? ¿Y qué es exactamente ese algo?... bueno, como sea, te has quedado. ¿Has decidido quedarte cierto?- Expresaba el muchacho con curiosidad y un deje de preocupación.

-Sí, me quedaré Henry.- Afirmó la sheriff con una gran sonrisa en los labios y con la mirada fija en la mujer que amaba.

-Y bien, ¿Qué fue eso que te distrajo para que no te fueras?-

-Una esperanza Henry…- dijo la rubia, dejando a su hijo con una expresión perdida en el rostro y con ganas de saber más, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, la dulce voz de Mary Margaret lo interrumpió.

-Me alegro de que hayas elegido la esperanza hija.- Comentó la pequeña morena satisfecha por haber logrado que su hija se quede, pero con una extraña sensación al verla tan cercana a su ex enemiga.

-Así que has sido tú…- Masculló la alcaldesa con seriedad. –Por lo visto algunas cosas no cambian, la discreción no ha sido nunca tu fuerte ¿O sí Snow?- expresó con fingido desdén en su voz, haciendo que la pequeña mujer palideciera. Al ver que su objetivo de avergonzar a Mary había funcionado, Regina sonrió traviesamente y agregó. –Gracias…- Snow sonrió tímidamente, como respuesta, aunque todavía estaba perdida y nerviosa por el reclamo anterior.

David había permanecido callado y serio, evaluando la situación, tratando de no explotar ante la idea de su hija como pareja de la ex reina malvada, pero como siempre, su impulsividad clamaba por salir, gracias a la presencia del pequeño Henry, lo hizo con bastante más suavidad de lo que hubiera pretendido.

-¿Así que ahora, ustedes dos están… ya saben… saliendo?- Inquirió con tono calmo, pero dejando ver el desagrado hacia la situación.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, sonrojadas por la pregunta, pero Emma decidió tomar la palabra, no le gustaba para nada que su padre mirara con disgusto su lazo con la alcaldesa y menos estando ella presente, no es que no se lo esperara, pero le irritaba que cualquiera mostrara cualquier señal de desprecio hacia Regina.

-Aún no se lo he pedido oficialmente.- Dijo con tono frío, firme y fijando la mirada en la morena, agregó. –Pero me encantaría que aceptaras salir conmigo… como una cita, ¿te parece?-

David no se esperaba tal desafío de su hija ante su notoria contrariedad por la mujer de ojos chocolate, pero al observarla tan firme y decidida, decidió callar y esperar un momento más adecuado para hablar con ella.

En tanto, Regina no podía más que sonreír ante la propuesta tan dulce que acababa de hacerle el amor de su vida, con los ojos brillantes por la ilusión que sentía y tomando a la salvadora de la mano, respondió. –Será un honor.-

-Mmm… creo que es momento de retirarnos.- Señaló Mary Margaret ante la calidez mutua mostrada por su hija y su ex madrastra. Lo último que deseaba ver en ese momento, era un beso, no estaba lista para eso. –Te esperamos para cenar Emma, creo que hay cosas de las que debemos hablar.-

-También lo creo, pero me gustaría cenar con Regina esta noche, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, de todos modos, aún vivo en tu casa.- Expuso la rubia. Sabía de lo que su madre deseaba hablar y no quería que nada ni nadie la bajara de su nube de amor, al menos por esa noche.

-Está bien… entonces cuando llegues a casa después de cenar te estaré esperando.-

-Será muy tarde entonces y ha sido un largo día, no entiendo por qué el apuro de hablar, no me esperes despierta Mary Margaret.- Zanjó la rubia, muy seria y mostrando lo mucho que le molestaba la actitud terca e insistente de su madre. –Ya hablaremos mañana.-

-Como quieras…- Respondió algo intimidada la pequeña morena. –Hasta mañana entonces…- No le gustaba nada que su hija fuera a llevar una relación con Regina y estaba más que claro que a David le iba a gustar muchísimo menos esa historia, pero no había nada que hacer. Tomó por la mano a su esposo y dio media vuelta, emprendió camino lentamente, mientras Henry se despedía de sus madres.

-Me alegra tanto que estéis juntas, no me lo esperaba, pero me encanta, por fin seremos una familia.- Dijo Henry con una brillante sonrisa. –Pásenlo bien.- Agregó con un guiño travieso que hizo ruborizar a sus madres.

-Nos vemos chico.- Se despidió Emma revolviéndole el cabello.

-Hasta mañana mi amor.- Se despidió la morena, abrazando a su hijo y dejando un tierno beso en su frente.

-Portaos bien… Adiós.- Gritó el joven mientras se alejaba para alcanzar a sus abuelos.

* * *

En la residencia Charming, el ambiente era tenso y se podía escuchar prácticamente el latido de los corazones de los tres ocupantes quienes cenaban en un sepulcral silencio, hasta que finalmente Henry decidió romperlo.

-La cena te ha quedado deliciosa abuela.- Esbozó el joven, sonriendo cautelosamente, logrando que sus abuelos levantaran al fin la mirada de sus platillos. –El pollo salteado realmente es tu especialidad.-

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, creo que es la única forma en la que comes vegetales sin protestar.- Bromeó Mary, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. – ¿Tu qué opinas amor?- Preguntó con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios a su marido, el cual comía como si la vida se le acabara.

-Mmm… está… delicioso… mmm…- Respondió David, aún a medio masticar, con una cara realmente graciosa. Cuando se sentía ansioso, el apetito se le disparaba y era capaz de comer lo que fuera. Emma había heredado ese terrible hábito.

Henry intentó reprimir una carcajada al ver a su abuelo devorando su alimento como si hubiera sido poseído por alguna clase de bestia salvaje, pero fue en vano, pues al notar el desastre que era su cara, toda manchada por la salsa, no pudo resistirlo y se echó a reír.

-Ya veo de dónde sacó mamá sus peculiares hábitos alimenticios.- Comentó divertido el muchacho, provocando la risa de su abuela y un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su abuelo.

-Solo como así cuando estoy preocupado.- Se defendió el rubio.

-No deberías amor, te atragantarás.- Dijo la pequeña morena entre risas, esperaba que el humor de Henry aplacara los crispados nervios de su esposo, pero por el contrario, David se sintió ofendido por las burlas y en el estado de reprimida ira que se encontraba, no pudo contenerse más y explotó.

-¡No comería de esta forma si mostraras un poco más de preocupación por TU HIJA y su situación! ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que está haciendo?- Masculló malhumorado el hombre. –A veces actúas como una niña y no como la mujer y la madre que eres.-

El rostro de la morena de ojos claros, se oscureció, no esperaba que su marido la tratara de semejante manera y que encima la culpara de lo que estaba pasando con Emma en esos momentos. A ella tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia, pero no estaba para dejarse faltar al respeto. Con expresión totalmente seria se defendió.

-¿Henry, por favor podrías terminar tu cena en tu habitación?- Solicitó calmadamente al joven, quien no esperó a que se lo repitieran, tomó su plato y se dirigió rápidamente a sus aposentos. Una vez solos, Mary dirigió una mirada glacial a su esposo y con tranquilidad, pero firmemente dijo. –Primero que nada, controla tu tono y cálmate, el niño no tiene por qué soportar tu humor de mierda y segundo, no vengas a culparme a mí por la situación de NUESTRA hija, ella ya no es una niña y si bien, no me gusta la decisión que ha tomado, ya la edad de las charlas y los regaños por las compañías inapropiadas han pasado hace mucho rato. Si ella desea estar con Regina, lo hará, aunque te pongas como un cavernícola.-

-¿Y cómo se supone que me calme? No te das cuenta de que Emma está ahora mismo en una cita romántica con tu madrastra, la mujer que asesinó a tu padre, la mujer que te persiguió por años e intentó matarte en cientos de oportunidades, la misma por la que nunca pudimos darle a nuestra hija aquella charla sobre las compañías inapropiadas. Me pides que me calme, cuando nuestra hija podría estar destruyendo su vida al enamorarse de esa mujer.-

-Esa mujer, un día fue quien salvó mi vida sin pedir nada a cambio, esa mujer sufrió el más terrible de los dolores por mí culpa y aun así, me amó como una hija y no me culpó sino hasta que yo misma admití haberla delatado por mi egoísmo. Esa mujer ha criado y adorado a tu nieto como si hubiera salido de su propio vientre, ha salvado este pueblo heroicamente, más de una vez y casi a costa de su vida, ha buscado desesperadamente la redención y el perdón, sin que nadie se preocupe en dárselo. Esa mujer me ha perdonado por asesinar a su madre. Esa mujer te ha devuelto la vida, cosa que no tenía por qué hacer, habrías muerto si ella no se hubiera condenado a ser prisionera de este pueblo al invocar la magia para separar y darte la mitad de mi corazón, ella no tenía por qué aceptar tal precio y sin embargo lo ha hecho sin siquiera dudar. Esa mujer ama a Emma, la ama tanto o más que yo a ti. Y sí, me ha tomado completamente por sorpresa que nuestra hija esté enamorada de ella, pero no voy a ser yo quien le diga que está mal, porque por más que la situación no acabe de agradarme, no siento que esté mal dejar a dos almas enamoradas, profesarse su amor y ser felices.-

Ante las palabras de su esposa, el príncipe no pudo sino callar y reflexionar, ella tenía razón, Regina no era el ejemplo de virtud, pero llevaba años tratando de enmendar sus terribles errores y actuando por el bien, él y todos en Storybrooke, le debían mucho más de lo que podían entender y no estaban en posición de arruinar su felicidad.

-Tienes razón en todo eso Mary Margaret… Es solo, que me da miedo. Por favor entiéndeme, Emma es mi hija, para mí por mas años que tenga, nunca dejaré de verla como la bebita que sostuve en brazos una vez y dejé ir por un portal mágico, sola, indefensa… No quiero que nada le pase y además… -Dudó de como terminar la frase, no sabía bien cómo explicarle a su mujer su temor.

-¿Además que amor?- inquirió con más delicadeza la morena.

-No sé cómo explicarte… me atemoriza la idea de que Emma cometa algún error y lastime a Regina, ella es vengativa cuando está dolida, no quisiera verla de nuevo como la reina malvada y bueno, Emma no es muy estable, juntas, son una combinación peligrosa, ¿no crees?-

-No creo que Regina le hiciera daño y Emma realmente está muy enamorada, David, entiendo que en ese aspecto si son como fuego y gasolina, pero no te olvides que tu hija es una Charming, ella jamás lastimaría a alguien a quien ama de verdad y es eso lo que siente por Regina. Sé que se esforzará. De todos modos, mañana podremos hablar con ella y comentarle todo esto, sé que a veces ella es muy necia y está siempre a la defensiva, pero somos sus padres, podremos llegar a un acuerdo con ella, ya verás.- Mary sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su esposo y recibió un dulce apretón sobre su mano a cambio, David a veces actuaba de mala manera, pero solo era porque amaba demasiado a su niña como para admitirse que ella ya era toda una mujer, temía por ella, por su corazón y no solo con Regina, sino con todo aquel que la pretendiera, sin embargo, decidió escuchar a su mujer y tomarse las cosas con calma.

Ambos terminaron su cena, lavaron los platos y se dirigieron a su habitación, no sin antes despedirse de su nieto. Ya con un poco más de tranquilidad, decidieron descansar.

* * *

Mientras todo eso sucedía en casa de los Charming, la nueva feliz pareja conversaba felizmente mientras caminaban por la playa, poniéndose de acuerdo acerca de donde cenar y proseguir con su primera cita.

-Podríamos comer algo en Granny's, si te parece bien, luego podríamos pasear por el muelle o por el bosque, donde tu prefieras. –Sugería la salvadora, quien caminaba alegremente de la mano de su adorada morena. Los nervios eran notorios, Emma no tenía preparado nada especial para esta cita, ya que no sabía que iba a tenerla, sin embargo quería hacer única la noche para la alcaldesa. –De haber sabido que tú aceptarías salir conmigo, habría preparado todo para darte la mejor cita de tu vida.

La morena rio dulcemente ante las palabras de su princesa. –No tendría con que compararla sabes, yo nunca he tenido una cita antes, y hasta el momento ha sido perfecta, más de lo que hubiera esperado.- Expresó con adoración en su mirada, ella también quería darle a Emma una noche especial y aunque aún no tenía un plan claro para hacerlo, algunas ideas se le estaban ocurriendo. –No quiero ir al Granny´s, la verdad es que ya he tenido suficientes miradas interrogantes hoy y ha sido un día muy movido, ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? Puedo preparar lasaña y algún postre, y después podríamos compartir un trago, creo que hay mucho de que conversar y sería ideal hacerlo en un ambiente más íntimo, ¿Te parece?-

-Claro, genial… Hmm… había pensado en algo así también, pero creo que habría sido muy atrevido de mi parte pedirte que me llevaras a tu casa… -La sheriff empezó a ruborizarse por su confesión y por lo que esta daba a entender vista desde otra perspectiva. Sin miramientos, trató de explicarse, pero la fluidez de ideas en su cabeza, simplemente había desaparecido. –No quiero decir que te hubiera pedido que me lleves a tu casa para… bueno, tú sabes… No es que no quiera, no me malinterpretes, pero nunca te presionaría… Yo no soy así… y…- Tenía la mente hecha un lío y se daba cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata, sus mejillas ardían por lo ridícula que se sentía y la mirada de diversión de la morena no ayudaba para nada a sus nervios.

Regina estaba a punto de estallar en risas a ver a Emma sonrojada y tartamudeando, para ella no había nada más tierno sobre la faz de la tierra, pero al ver que la rubia moría de vergüenza, decidió tranquilizarla. –Te entiendo Emma, te conozco y sé que jamás me faltarías al respeto. –Plantó un suave beso en los labios rosa de la salvadora y con una sonrisa traviesa agregó. -¿Tienes una idea de lo tierna que te vez cuando te sonrojas?-

"Oh por Dios, que vergüenza… Joder contigo Emma, no puedes decir una maldita frase coherente sin meter la pata." Se recriminaba internamente la rubia a la vez que sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo por las palabras de la alcaldesa. –Tu eres hermosa siempre, pero lo eres muchísimo más cuando sonríes.- expresó tímidamente mientras se acercaban a sus autos.

-No voy a subirme a esa trampa mortal a la que llama auto, Miss Swan.- Indicó la morena al ver a Emma abrir la puerta de su escarabajo.

-No es ninguna trampa mortal, te recuerdo todo lo que ha sobrevivido este pequeño.- defendió la rubia posando una mano sobre el capó del pequeño auto amarillo.

-Posiblemente la primera guerra mundial, pero aun así, no pienso subirme en eso.- Señaló divertida la ex reina.

-No lo puedo dejar aquí, podrían robárselo.- Argumentó la sheriff.

-No creo que alguien tuviera el más mínimo interés en robar una carcacha como esa, además usted es la sheriff del pueblo y su amada salvadora, le recuerdo, nadie se atrevería a tocar su trasto.-

-No quiero ser la amada salvadora de nadie, excepto la tuya.- Dijo la rubia, acercándose como una gatita y apretando a la morena entre su cuerpo y el escarabajo.

-Es usted toda una seductora Miss Swan.- Afirmó la morena y a acto seguido, depositó un cálido beso en la boca de su amada, la miró y al notar que la rubia se había perdido en sus ojos oscuros, aprovechó y le dijo. –Pero aun así, no me subiré a tu cacharro.-

"Terca… eso es lo que eres Regina… una cabezota… una hermosa y jodidamente sexy cabezota… Dios, si no fuera porque te amo tanto." Pensó Emma. –Ok, ok, tú ganas, vamos en tu auto, pero no te acostumbres, no pienso dejarme ganar siempre.-

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Desafió la morena, con una triunfal y malévola sonrisa adornando su cara. Abordaron el mercedes y partieron con rumbo al 108 de la calle Miffin.

* * *

El delicioso aroma de la lasaña invadía la enorme mansión de la alcaldesa, quien se encontraba dando los últimos toques a la mesa del comedor, con la ayuda de la salvadora. En cuestión de unos minutos, la cena estaba servida y las dos mujeres comían muy a gusto una con la otra, intercambiando miradas cómplices y sonrisas, pero aún sin hablar. De repente, Emma tomó la palabra.

-Haces la mejor lasaña del mundo ¿sabías?-

-Gracias por el cumplido, Miss Swan.- Sonrió ampliamente hacia la rubia.- Me alegra que te haya gustado.-

-Hmm… sabes, suenas muy sexy cuando me llamas Miss Swan, haces que me den cosquillitas, aquí.- Dijo la salvadora mientras señalaba su estómago. Provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la morena.

-Yo también siento cosquillitas ahí, cuando me miras así.- Expresó la mujer de ojos chocolate, con la mirada cargada de sensualidad y coquetería.

La cena prosiguió en cómodo silencio, con un romántico ambiente de miradas y sonrisas compartidas. Una vez terminada la lasaña y la deliciosa e inigualable tarta de manzana de la alcaldesa, ambas mujeres se dirigieron al salón para compartir un trago y conversar. Regina sirvió dos vasos de sidra y acercó la botella a la mesita del centro del salón, se acomodaron en el enorme sofá frente a la chimenea y brindaron por haberse encontrado.

Regina se disponía a encender la chimenea mágicamente, cuando una mano suave sobre la suya la interrumpió.

-Déjame hacerlo, hace tiempo que no practico nada de lo que me has enseñado.- Pidió la rubia. La morena asintió y le dejó espacio para que lo hiciera. Emma se concentró e intentó encender el fuego, pero no lograba hacerlo, la alcaldesa se colocó detrás de ella y tomó sus manos, se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-La magia es deseo Emma, concéntrate en lo que deseas, siente fluir tu magia y dirígela hacia tus manos, yo te guiaré.

El cuerpo de la salvadora se estremeció al contacto del de la reina desde atrás de ella, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se tornó dificultosa, entrecortada. Poco a poco sintió como su magia fluía a través de sus venas y con Regina guiándola, encendieron una poderosa flama en la chimenea.

-Vez, no es tan difícil.- Esbozó con alegría la morena, siempre sorprendiéndose del potencial de los poderes de Emma. En ese momento recordó que en una de la clases que le dio a la rubia, le había enseñado a controlar el fuego, por lo que se le hizo extraño que esta, no hubiera podido encender la chimenea. Tomó la mano de la sheriff y habló. –Emma, cielo, hace tiempo te enseñé cómo crear y controlar las llamas y según recuerdo, lo hiciste muy bien, ¿Por qué no has podido hacerlo sola hoy? ¿Pasa algo?-

El rostro de Emma se tornó melancólico y pensativo, y con un ápice de vergüenza respondió. –Es solo que he perdido práctica. Cuando empezaste a enseñarme a usar mi magia, fue cuando yo comencé a ilusionarme contigo, a ver posibilidades entre nosotras, por eso me esforzaba por llegar a tus expectativas durante las lecciones. Durante esos días, mis esperanzas crecían y mis sentimientos con ellas y yo empecé a actuar como una adolescente, siempre quería verte, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para llamarte y escuchar tu voz. Al poco tiempo, yo…- tomó aire profundamente para poder continuar. –Empecé a seguirte… Para protegerte por si tenías problemas, pero principalmente para poder mirarte.- Al parecer era el día de sonrojar a Emma.

-Eso es muy tierno… desde un punto de vista acosador, pero aun así muy dulce, nadie nunca me ha seguido para poder mirarme.- Expresó halagada Regina. –Pero bueno, eso que tiene que ver con tu magia cariño.-

-Hmm… Bueno, la noche que invocamos a tu madre y nos mostró lo que tu hermana pretendía, después de que salí de aquí, te vi salir con camino al bosque y como ya me había acostumbrado a hacer, te seguí. Llevabas prisa, pero aun así pude seguirte el paso, cuando vi que parabas, me escondí tras unos árboles y te vi con… Robin… Tú… lo besaste y… Yo no pude soportarlo… Después de eso dejé de practicar y parece que mi magia ha vuelto a su estado natural…- Señaló la salvadora, con una triste mirada al rememorar ese doloroso momento.

-Oh, no pequeña, no te pongas triste…- La morena tomó a Emma de las manos y besó delicadamente sus nudillos, ofreciéndole consuelo. Tomó en cuenta un importante detalle de aquella noche.- Esa noche fue en la que te encontré ebria en el castillo de Henry, la noche en que me dijiste que yo era la más hermosa de todos los reinos… no sabes los feliz que me hicieron esas palabras.-

Emma sonrió ampliamente y acercó a su reina, la besó profundamente, con amor y delicadeza, Regina sin pensarlo, correspondió al beso, tomando entre sus manos las mejillas de su amada. La intensidad del beso poco a poco fue aumentando, la salvadora pegó su cuerpo al de la morena y empezó a apoyarla hacia atrás sobre los mullidos cojines del sofá, la alcaldesa no opuso resistencia y en unos cuantos segundos, la sheriff yacía sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente, con amor, con deseo. Las manos de ambas empezaron a perderse en sus cuerpos, buscando el ansiado contacto de la piel de la otra, y cuando finalmente encontraron el camino bajo sus blusas, Regina detuvo a su amada con suavidad.

-Emma, para mi amor… espera un momento.- Trataba de hablar bajo las abrumadoras caricias de la salvadora. "Dios... tu si sabes como acariciar una mujer" Pensaba mientras luchaba contra la tentación de continuar. –Princesa, detente… mírate…-

Emma se detuvo unos instantes y entonces pudo verlo, un aura azul-turquesa rodeaba todo su cuerpo, y ella sentía su magia fluir hacia el exterior sin control, hacia Regina.

-¿Qué me pasa Regina? ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó asustada…

* * *

**Continuará...**


	17. Capítulo 17

Ni Once Upon A Time, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretener a sus fieles lectores, así como para el propio disfrute de su escritora.

* * *

HOLA A TODAS MIS ADORADAS LECTORAS, PRIMERO QUE NADA ME ENCANTARÍA AGRADECERLES POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA, SE QUE LAS HE ABANDONADO POR UN LARGO TIEMPO, ME DISCULPO POR ESO, COMO SABEN MI HIJA ATRAVESABA PROBLEMAS DE SALUD, POR LO QUE HE ESTADO AUSENTE, PERO DE TODAS MANERAS, LA ESPERA HA SIDO LARGA Y NO HAY EXCUSA.

QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW O ME HAN MARCADO FAV O FOLLOW, SEPAN QUE ES GRACIAS A USTEDES QUE UNA SE INSPIRA PARA CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO. QUIERO DEDICARLES CON MUCHO CARIÑO ESTE CAPÍTULO A GreenApple86 erpmeis notantocomoayer venus1485 y mi queridísima The Little Phoenix QUIENES SIEMPRE ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE, CHICAS LAS ADORO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR, LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO.

* * *

**Capítulo 17.**

-Emma, cariño, tranquila.- Decía Regina, intentando aplacar el miedo de la salvadora al verse envuelta en aquella extraña luz. –Es solo tu magia mi amor, relájate y pasará.- Tomó las manos de la rubia en las suyas y besó sus nudillos suavemente, uno por uno, teniendo un efecto totalmente tranquilizante en la joven mujer. El aura poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y todo volvía a la normalidad. –Esa es mi chica- Susurró la alcaldesa al oído de su amada.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?- Preguntó Emma, ya relajada pero aun perpleja por lo que acababa de pasar. La morena sonreía divertida ante la cara de la salvadora, la cual era un real poema.

-Sucede que tus poderes se han salido de control, como te lo he dicho, la magia es deseo Emma, mientras más intenso sea tu deseo, más intensa será tu magia.- Respondió juguetona la morena, más que complacida al saber cuan deseada era por la rubia. –Eso quiere decir que me desea en exceso Miss Swan.- Agregó con suficiencia.

-Menudo susto me he dado, uff… Mi magia ¿eh?...-Contestó con preocupación la sheriff. -¿Pude haberte lastimado?, solo sentí como fluía por mi cuerpo hacia afuera de mí, no podía controlarla.-

-No princesa, tranquila, no me habría hecho daño.- Intervino la alcaldesa mientras acariciaba las manos de su novia, alejando así sus temores.

-Qué alivio.- Dijo pensativa y sintiéndose curiosa por todo lo sucedido, empezó a interrogar a la morena. – ¿Cómo sabes que no te lastimaría?-

-Porque lo que tu deseabas no era lastimarme, por el contrario lo que deseabas era… Bueno ya sabes… Amarme…- Respondió la morena, al tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban con dulzura por la respuesta. Emma lo notó y le sonrió cálidamente, enseguida volvió a la carga.

-Si mi magia no iba a dañarte, ¿por qué me has detenido entonces?- Inquirió con un seductor tono, muy cerca de la barbilla de su reina haciéndola estremecer. Acto seguido, besó su cuello suave pero intensamente, logrando que cada centímetro bajo el ombligo de la morena se encendiese como dinamita.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Regina tomó por los hombros a la salvadora y detuvo su nuevo asalto pasional, justo cuando la hermosa aura azulada empezaba a formarse una vez más a su alrededor. –Porque, si bien tu magia no me lastimaría, podría tener ciertos efectos secundarios.- Indicó la morena, aun sintiendo el intenso poder de su amada muy cerca de ella.

-¿Efectos secundarios?- Interrogó de nuevo la rubia, preocupada. -¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Hmm… Bueno, un orgasmo drenador de almas tal vez...- Respondió con una enorme y traviesa sonrisa.

-Eso no suena nada mal…- Señaló la salvadora, intentando una vez más retomar el camino de sus manos por el espectacular cuerpo de su mujer.

-Aleje sus manos depredadoras Miss Swan, todavía no le he dicho el resto de efectos secundarios.- Regañó Regina, con un delicado golpecito en las manos de su sheriff. –Además del primer efecto, podría causar algo más… complicado, puede decirse.-

- ¿Complicado?... ¿Cómo qué?-

-Como una mini Emma dentro mí por ejemplo.- Soltó de golpe la morena, reprimiendo una carcajada al ver la mandíbula de la salvadora caer por los suelos y sus verdes ojos abiertos de par en par.

Emma abría y cerraba su boca, como queriendo articular alguna pregunta y sin llegar a hacerlo, esta noticia la tomó tan de sorpresa, que su capacidad de hilar frases coherentes se esfumó por completo. Algunos minutos después, saliendo de su estupefacción, finalmente habló. – ¿Me estás diciendo que puedo embarazarte?... No hablarás en serio… No entiendo, tu y yo somos mujeres… las dos… ¿Cómo se supone que te dejaría aquella mini Emma dentro?... Yo no tengo "Ese artilugio" que hace bebés Regina.- Aclaró la salvadora, haciendo señas con las manos entre sus piernas para dar a entender a la morena a qué artilugio se refería y entonces la alcaldesa no pudo contener más su risa, estalló en carcajadas hasta que casi le dieron calambres en su estómago, mientras que a la rubia, no le parecía para nada divertida la situación.

-Lo siento… Lo siento cielo…- Articuló aun entre risas, tratando de calmarse al ver la cara seria de Emma y su ceja levantada. –Sé que ambas somos mujeres y que biológicamente sería algo imposible que creáramos vida, pero mágicamente no. Verás, no estoy del todo segura de que pudiera pasar, pero cuando empecé a aprender acerca de la magia, en muchos libros, leí de un tipo de magia extremadamente poderosa y especial, pero que hasta el momento nadie había logrado realizar, algo así como lo del portal del tiempo de Zelena.-

-¿Y de qué se trata esta magia?... ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotras mi reina?-

-Esta legendaria magia, requiere de dos seres siempre, dos seres que posean magia, además estos seres deben amarse incondicionalmente y mantener una relación no solo romántica, sino de orden sexual, solo entonces, cuando estos dos seres hayan consumado su amor, crearán una nueva vida, un pequeño ser, el cual será poseedor del poder supremo, nadie podría derrotarlo, sea con magia oscura o iluminadora, este nuevo ser, podría cambiar cada mundo, cada realidad, crear nuevos mundos… y también podría destruir todo lo existente a su paso, todo dependería de para qué fuera creado y cómo fuera educado.- Explicó Regina.

-Wow…- Fue lo único que pudo responder Emma. -¿pero por qué nadie ha podido crearlo entonces? ¿No hay montones de seres mágicos en montones de mundos mágicos por ahí?-

-Los hay, pero como te dije los requerimientos son tres, dos seres mágicos, amor verdadero y sexo, y eso, desde el inicio de la historia de la magia hasta ahora, no se ha conocido en ningún mundo.-

-¿En serio?... No puede ser…- Afirmó la rubia, sin poder creer que en ningún mundo ocurriera este tipo de unión mágica.

-El problema, mi cielo, es que los seres que poseen magia oscura ven al amor como una terrible debilidad, por lo que buscan la soledad o en su caso buscan alejarse de otros seres mágicos para evitar ser derrotados, cuando se encuentran, simplemente es para matarse unos a otros, o en el mejor de los casos, para tener algún furtivo intercambio sexual por diversión, pero el amor es un límite infranqueable para ellos, lo rechazan como si fuera una contagiosa y mortal enfermedad.-

-¿Y los seres que poseen magia iluminadora? ¿No se supone que ellos son los más fieles creyentes del verdadero amor?-

-En efecto, ellos creen y fomentan el verdadero amor, en los seres mortales. Pero no buscan por ellos mismos… Verás, los seres con magia iluminadora ven el amor de un modo totalmente inocente y puro, entre ellos, crean hermandades para protegerse unos a otros, como las hadas o las brujas de Oz, pero de ningún modo buscan el amor de una pareja, en caso de hacerlo, sus hermanas o hermanos los expulsan de la hermandad y los privan de su magia, para proteger la misma. Entre seres con magia iluminadora es inconcebible una relación con sexo de por medio, por lo que tampoco ellos han logrado conjurar esta magia tan especial que crea vida.-

-Que radicales… No me imagino viviendo como un hada…- Afirmó Emma, sorprendida de los conocimientos de su morena adorada. –Entonces, dado que tú y yo nos hemos salido de esos esquemas de cero amor o cero sexo, ¿podríamos crear un súper poderoso bebé mágico?- Inquirió.

-Es posible.- Contestó la morena.

-Ya… Hmm… ¿y no hay forma de evitarlo?... ¿Alguna especie de anticonceptivo mágico o algo asi?... No es que no quiera tener bebés contigo, quiero decir, me encantaría… pero no creo que esté lista… Ya tenemos a Henry y… No sé… Tal vez en unos años…- Trataba de explicarse la rubia, sintiendo de nuevo que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. No quería que alguna imprudencia de su parte lastimara la susceptibilidad de Regina.

La morena por su parte escuchaba divertida y sonreía viendo a Emma sonrojarse hasta las orejas, balbuceando toda clase de argumentos hacia ella, le estaban entrando ganas de reírse nuevamente, pero sabía que eso no le gustaría a su novia por lo que se contuvo y simplemente agregó con ironía. –Anticonceptivo mágico Emma, ¿en serio?-

-Ok, ok entiendo el punto.- Dijo la rubia levantando los brazos en un gesto de rendición, continuando con su ronda de preguntas. -¿Por qué si somos ambas mujeres la que quedaría embarazada serías tú?-

-Por tu magia Emma, tu poder es mucho más fuerte que el mío, en este caso la receptora sería la que posea el menor poder y tomando en cuenta tu enorme potencial mágico y tu total descontrol de este, no me harías un bebé, me harías al menos trillizos, así que hasta que aprendas a controlar tu magia Miss Swan, no probarás de mi fruta prohibida.- Contestó la reina con un coqueto y seductor guiño, poniéndose de pie y alejándose escaleras arriba.

* * *

En la casa de la feliz familia Charming, una inquieta Mary Margaret daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

-¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Por qué no duermes?- Preguntó David, quien no conseguía dormir por los constantes movimientos de su esposa a su lado-

-No puedo amor, estoy preocupada, es tarde y Emma no regresa.- Respondió la morena con clara intranquilidad en su voz.

El rubio, ante la actitud de su esposa, se tomó la frente exasperado, antes de responder. –Cariño, Emma se fue a una cita con la mujer a la que ama desde hace quien sabe cuánto y a la que ha esperado por tener en sus brazos más de lo que ella misma imaginaba, ¿en serio crees que vaya a llegar a dormir?-

-Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera, creo que no…- Contestó reflexiva Snow. –No lo había pensado de esa manera… Es difícil asimilar que Emma esté en plan romántico con alguien sabes, pensar que ya no es una niña a la que su pretendiente debe dejar en la puerta de casa a media noche… Me hubiera encantado ver eso…- Explicó la joven con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-A mí también me habría encantado mi amor, pero como mil veces me lo has repetido, ella ya es toda una mujer y ahora mismo, dudo que Regina vaya a venir a dejarla en la puerta, así que lo mejor será que descansemos. Mañana la veremos para el desayuno.-

-Tienes razón mi vida. Ven abrázame.- Pidió la morena y al instante su marido la abrazó cariñosamente, tras un dulce beso, la pareja se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

En la habitación de la alcaldesa se encontraba Emma terminando de abrochar los botones del pijama que le había prestado la alcaldesa, un hermoso conjunto de dos piezas, gris de seda que se amoldaba bastante bien al cuerpo de la rubia. Minutos después, salía del baño una Regina terriblemente sexy, luciendo un camisón de satén azul marino, que marcaba cada una de sus curvas a la perfección y permitía apreciar sus espectaculares piernas bronceadas y su escote de infarto. Emma boquiabierta ante la vista de tan maravillosa criatura, casi no podía respirar.

-¿Qué?- Inquirió Regina ante la cara desencajada de la salvadora, a la cual solo le faltaba babear.

-¿A eso le llamas pijama?- Preguntó la rubia sin apartar sus ojos del cuerpo de la morena. -¿Y quieres que deje las manos quietas?-

La reina sonrió malvadamente y fingiendo inocencia preguntó. – ¿Es que acaso no le gusta mi pijama Miss Swan?-

-Lo que no me gusta es no podértelo sacar sin brillar como una luciérnaga.- Contestó la sheriff haciendo pucheros.

-Bueno, pues solo estoy dándote motivos para aplicarte en las clases de control de tu magia.- Señaló la mujer de ojos oscuros. –Y mantén esas manos quietecitas, porque si intentas algo tendrás que dormir en el sofá.- Agregó acercándose juguetona a su amada y llenándola de tiernos besos por todo su rostro.

Se pusieron de acuerdo sobre a qué lado de la cama dormiría cada una y sobre lo que harían al día siguiente. Por la mañana desayunarían en Granny´s con Henry y los Charming, Regina pasaría hasta la tarde con Henry y Emma hablaría con sus padres, se reunirían a la hora de almorzar.

Se acostaron y tras unos besos apagaron la lámpara para descansar. Sin embargo Emma no lograba dormirse, tenía aún una duda que le estaba comiendo la cabeza y no sabía cómo planteárselo a su novia.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?- Preguntó Regina. –No dejas de moverte como una ardilla, ¿Está todo bien?-

-No es nada amor, solo una tontería… Lamento haberte despertado.-

-No me has despertado Emma, de hecho no puedo dormirme aún.- Abrazó a su amada fuerte, apretándola a su cuerpo e insistió. –Venga cielo, cuéntame que sucede.-

-Es solo… Quiero preguntarte algo, pero no sé cómo…- Respondió la salvadora hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la morena, refugiándose en él.

-Solo dilo cariño, yo responderé.- Expresó comprensivamente Regina.

-Es esto de la magia y el deseo… ¿Por qué tú no brillas cuando estás conmigo? Cuando te beso o te toco. Tú vez que yo apenas te me acercas mi magia reacciona, ¿Por qué la tuya no hace eso? ¿Tú no me deseas?- Preguntó Emma, bajando su cabeza y mirando sus dedos entrelazados.

-Oh cielo, por supuesto que te deseo mi niña.- Afirmó la morena, levantando la barbilla de su mujer para que la mirara a los ojos. –Emma, no pienses lo contrario, yo te amo muchísimo y deseo hacer el amor contigo como jamás lo he deseado con nadie. La razón por la que yo no brillo, es porque llevo muchos años controlando mi magia, demasiados diría yo, y no dejo que esta salga a menos que sea mi voluntad que lo haga. Tu magia aún está en su estado natural, tienes apenas un leve entrenamiento en ella, pero con el tiempo verás que también aprendes a controlarla y solo saldrá cuando tú quieras que lo haga.- Explicó.

-Yo también te amo mi reina.- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa bobalicona que iluminaba su rostro.

-Lo sé.- contestó la alcaldesa, depositando un suave beso en los labios de su amada. – Ahora duerme mi vida.-

Tras la clara explicación de la reina, Emma se sintió aliviada y tranquila, a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida, envuelta en brazos de la mujer que amaba y bañada por su inconfundible y maravilloso aroma a manzanas.

* * *

La mañana apareció fría y nublada, pero ni siquiera el desfavorable clima lograba apartar la sonrisa del rostro de la salvadora al despertar y ver a su reina aun dormida a su lado, relajada, con su cabello azabache alborotado y sus carnosos labios entreabiertos. Era una visión exquisita al amanecer. La rubia no quería moverse un solo milímetro para poder embeberse de esa magnífica vista un poco más. Pero la tentación de tocar esa sexy cicatriz que adornaba el labio de su amada la hizo pecar. Subió su mano con suavidad y acarició con la yema de su dedo índice cada detalle de la pequeña cicatriz, sin despegar sus ojos de la boca perfecta de la morena. No se dio cuenta que la delicada caricia había despertado a Regina hasta que notó como los labios de la morena se fruncían en una radiante sonrisa mañanera.

-Buenos días mi reina.- Saludó Emma, sonriente y radiante.

-Buenos días princesa.- Correspondió Regina alegre. -¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-Como un bebé.- Dijo la salvadora, atrayendo a la reina hasta pegarla a su cuerpo y besándola con dulzura y pasión.

-Así da gusto despertar.- Indicó la morena sonriendo al separarse de los labios de su novia. –Mira la hora, hay que levantarnos o llegaremos tarde al desayuno con tus padres.

-Hmmm… Solo un poco más…- Se quejó perezosamente la rubia.

-No Miss Swan… Venga, a levantarse…- Reprendió traviesa la alcaldesa. –Por tentadora que me parezca la idea de quedarme abrazada a ti todo el día, tus padres estarán esperándonos para desayunar y no quiero llegar tarde, yo nunca llego tarde.

-Siempre hay una primera vez Señora alcaldesa.- Indicó juguetona la rubia, tomando a Regina entre sus brazos e invadiendo su boca con pasionales y seductores besos.

* * *

El aroma a café recién preparado llenaba el ambiente del Granny´s Dinner. Henry junto a sus abuelos se encontraba a la espera de que sus madres llegaran a desayunar, el joven se encontraba inquieto, puesto que su madre morena era extremadamente puntual y aquella mañana, ya llevaba más de veinte minutos de retraso. La pequeña campanilla de la puerta sonó, llamando la atención de los tres ocupantes de la mesa del fondo, en el umbral se encontraban de la mano una sonriente Emma de la mano de una nerviosa Regina.

-Tranquila mi reina, no es como si nunca nos hubieran visto juntas.- La rubia intentaba calmar la ansiedad de su novia.

-Pero hemos pasado la noche juntas y hemos llegado tarde, pensará que tú y yo hemos… bueno tú sabes… y eso sin contar con la enorme marca que me has hecho en el cuello esta mañana, Dios quiera que la pañoleta me la cubra.- Decía la alcaldesa, fulminando a Emma con una feroz mirada.

Notando la demora de sus madres en la puerta, Henry se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellas para saludarlas, presentía que Regina podría estar algo inquieta con la novedad de integrarse a la familia Charming.

-Hola mamá, Hola ma.- Dijo con una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que abrazaba a sus madres y recibía besos en su frente y mejillas.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Saludó Regina.

-Hola chico.- Expresó la rubia despeinando a su hijo.

-Todo bien… Llegan tarde.- Reprendió el muchacho mirándolas interrogante.

-Eso ha sido culpa de Emma, no quería levantarse y ha tardado un siglo bañándose.- Se excusó la morena.

-No es cierto.- Refutó la rubia. –Tu madre no decidía que ponerse y luego ha tardado mil años maquillándose.-

El niño rio y tomando a sus madres por las manos, las llevó hasta la mesa donde el feliz matrimonio las esperaba.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Mary Margaret, ofreciendo una sonrisa sincera y poniéndose de pie para dar un beso en la mejilla a su hija y a su nueva nuera.

-Buenos días Mary Margaret.- Saludó cordialmente Regina, sorprendida del gesto de la pequeña morena y dirigiendo su atención hacia David cabeceó hacia él a modo de saludo. –Buenos días David.-

-Hola Regina.- Respondió amistosamente el hombre, quien se encontraba con su pequeño en brazos.

-¿Cómo está la cosita más bonita de Storybrooke?- Preguntó Emma agarrando en sus manos a su pequeño hermano. –Ven acá y dale un beso a tu hermana favorita.- Decía al bebé mientras le hacía caretoñas y lo llenaba de besos. El pequeño sonreía y estiraba sus manitas hacia la salvadora. La escena era conmovedora tanto para Regina como para Snow, ambas miraban fascinadas a la rubia.

-Vaya, le has cogido gusto a los niños.- Bromeó Ruby, acercándose a tomar el pedido a la familia real del bosque encantado.

-Es que Daniel está como para comérselo a besos.- Explicó la rubia a la loba la cual sonrió en comprensión. -¿Verdad que sí?- Decía con tono juguetón al pequeño.

-¿Daniel?- Preguntó sorprendida Regina.

-Lo hemos llamado así.- Expuso Mary Margaret. –Aun no lo hemos presentado formalmente. Espero que no te moleste.-

-Oh, por supuesto que no me molesta, es un lindo gesto de su parte.- Dijo conmovida la alcaldesa. –Gracias.-

-De hecho fue idea de Emma.- Indicó David. Regina miró a su amada y sonrió, articuló en silencio un te amo dirigido únicamente para la sheriff.

Momentos después todos se encontraban desayunando alegremente, hablando de temas variados y disfrutando la compañía. En cuanto el desayuno terminó, la morena se retiró junto con Henry dejando a solas a Emma con sus padres.

-Y bien, ¿De qué querías hablar Mary Margaret?- Inquirió la rubia.

-Bueno, veo que la cita ha ido bien.- Dijo alegremente la mujer. –Creo que Regina y tú se entienden, aunque fue muy impactante, no me esperaba que sintieras eso por ella.

-Tampoco yo esperaba sentirlo, créeme, pero ya vez. Ella es una gran mujer, solo necesitaba una segunda oportunidad.- Contestó Emma con un especial brillo en su mirada.

-Yo quisiera disculparme hija, por mi actitud, ya sabes, por cómo me comporté ayer.- Articuló David con sinceridad.

-No pasa nada, veo que has cambiado de opinión, acepto tus disculpas, tampoco yo tomé la mejor de las actitudes.

-Mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo seré Emma, solo estaba asustado y no porque salieras con una chica o porque fuera Regina, simplemente me preocupa cualquier cambio en tu vida, a tu madre y a mí a veces se nos olvida que ya no eres una niña.

-Me he dado cuenta y te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo con Henry, pero no hay por qué preocuparse, yo estoy bien, Regina es maravillosa y por primera vez en la vida me siento completa, en casa.-

-Eso es genial hija, me alegro tanto por ti.- Señaló Snow, abrazando a su hija con dulzura.

-¿Y por qué exactamente estaban preocupados? No es como si Regina y yo fuéramos a sacarnos los ojos como en el pasado.- Inquirió la salvadora.

-En realidad, lo que nos tenía inquietos es que fueran a hacerse daño, no físicamente, sino en el corazón.- Manifestó Mary Margaret. –Ya sabes… Tú no eres muy estable en cuestiones de pareja y Regina… Bueno ella es muy sensible, ha sido dañada muchas veces y no siempre reacciona de la mejor manera. No sé si me dejo entender.-

-Osea que su temor era pensar que yo podría romperle el corazón a Regina y ella volvería a maldecirnos y perseguirnos y colgar nuestras cabezas en lanzas.- Afirmó divertida la rubia.

-Bueno, no tan radicalmente, pero sí, eso temíamos. Sin embargo, el verte así, tan feliz, tan llena de ilusiones y radiante de amor nos ha hecho entender que ahora estás segura de lo que quieres y que tu destino está junto a Regina.- Dijo David desde el corazón. –Y eso es una gran alegría para nosotros Emma, no hay mayor felicidad para los padres que ver a su hija realizada.

-No saben cuánto significa para mí que lo entiendan y que me apoyen, si bien es cierto que no hemos logrado una total cercanía y que aún es un poco complicado de asumir que seamos familia, este paso que han dado me hace desear intentarlo con más ganas y tratar de comportarme como debería con ustedes...- La emoción sobrepasaba a Emma, en estos momentos solo quería abrazar a sus padres y decirles que los amaba, pero aún tenía cierta reticencia, por lo que solo les sonrió con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

Mary Margaret abrazó a su hija y besó repetidamente su cabello, susurrándole cuanto la amaba y lo feliz que estaba por ella. Tras el momento de unión y emociones, decidieron dar un paseo y regresar a casa caminando, el clima había cambiado y aunque no era un día soleado, la temperatura era agradable. Así la familia Charming finalizaba una hermosa mañana, habiendo creado un nuevo lazo de amor y comprensión.

* * *

Regina y Henry habían pasado una agradable tarde en el bosque, paseando, conversando y admirando la vista. Al ver que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, ambos se dirigieron a casa a preparar la comida y a esperar a Emma que pronto se les uniría como habían acordado.

-¿Qué crees que debería preparar hoy Henry?- Preguntó Regina.

-Macarrones con queso, seguro que a Emma le encantará, es su plato favorito.-

-Por qué no me sorprende.- Dijo la morena sonriendo. –Emma come comida para niños.-

Henry rio mientras asentía y de la mano de su madre se dirigían a la gran mansión. Al llegar, enseguida se pusieron manos a la obra, Henry puso la mesa, mientras la alcaldesa preparaba la comida con esmero. Un delicioso olor emanaba de la cocina y como si hubiera sido atraída por él, Emma en ese justo momento llamaba a la puerta.

-Llega a tiempo Miss Swan, eso es una novedad.- Se burló Regina abriendo la puerta a su mujer.

-Cuando se trata de comida siempre llego a tiempo Señora Alcaldesa.- Replicó la rubia adentrándose en el vestíbulo. –No me digas que cocinaste…-

-Siiiiiii… Macarrones con queso.- Chilló Henry emocionado.

-Mmm… Sí que te amo mi Reina.- Soltó la sheriff emocionada, saltando a los brazos de su mujer y robándole un beso.

Regina rio sorprendida al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por la demostración de cariño frente a su hijo, hasta que de repente el chico saltó también uniéndose al abrazo. Poco después todos se encontraban en el comedor, degustando la deliciosa comida hecha por la morena, conversando y riendo, compartiendo como lo que eran, una unida y feliz familia.

Terminado el almuerzo, los tres decidieron tomar un descanso en el patio trasero de la mansión, Henry jugaba en su game boy, Regina leía a la sombra de su manzano y Emma dormitaba en el regazo de la morena. De repente Henry habló:

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó el muchacho señalando un enorme haz de luz dorada que apuntaba al cielo a lo lejos.

Ambas mujeres dirigieron enseguida la mirada al punto que el niño señalaba y apreciaron temerosas aquella luz mágica que se erguía poderosa, suponiendo saber de lo que se trataba.

-Eso no será…- Dijo la salvadora.

-El portal del tiempo de Zelena…- Completó la frase la morena.

* * *

HATA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. DÉJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES, SERÁN MUY APRECIADAS.


End file.
